Breaking the Chains
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: Rated M for a reason, you are warned. She was just a simple girl...wanting the life of the seas...where women were only wanted for one reason...then she met him and possibilities opened for her. She wants to be a leader, yet they only see her as a weak useless woman. YoHo YoHo the pirates life for her...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The dark waves hit the hull of the ship softly, as if it was trying to rock the crew to sleep, yet I was staring into them, searching for my answer. "What are you doing up here?" I shrugged, hearing his footsteps coming forward to stand beside me, leaning against the railing. "Thinking…" I mumbled and he chuckled, placing his heavy hand on my shoulder. "You're always thinking. Get some sleep girlie." I shrugged off his hand, but he didn't seem to mind, just shook his head and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I watched the waters continue their sweet lull of the ship and found myself dozing off. I jumped as I nearly fell over, feeling off balance on the moving ship. I shook myself before turning and looking around the deck, perhaps someone else was about. Yet I found myself just looking around, seeing not a soul, just the darkness of the night as it shrouded everything. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling more confused than ever. Why was I here on this ship?

I went to my cabin and climbed into the bed, feeling more drained and tired since I first signed up for this stupid job. As I stared at the ceiling, counting the endless specks of mold, I felt my heart begin to slow, my mind begin to clear and I blinked, then saw that I was staring down at myself. I was sleeping, yet was floating somewhat above my own body, I reached down, but didn't move. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on when my body began to move on its own.

I floated up and up, through the ceiling until I was under the night sky again. It was pretty, but the clouds were coming and would soon cover all the stars that dared shine. Again I moved and it was fast-forward, speeding that I couldn't even see where I was going. Suddenly I stopped and saw a man sitting on a cliff, a bottle beside him and his fingers were lightly drumming on it. I landed on the ground, feeling the ground under my bare feet and noticed that I wasn't in my nightgown anymore.

I was wearing a beautiful dress that was a pale yellow color, it was pretty, but not really my style. I realized I must be dreaming or something, this was all too crazy. I was caught up in my thoughts that I barely heard the man when he spoke to me, but never turned around. "How 'bout it love? Care for a drink?" his voice was slightly slurred already, it seems that bottle wasn't his first for the night. "I'm good." I said, but he didn't seem to hear me. "Come on over, don't be shy." I felt my body moving forward until I was standing right behind him.

I sank to my knees and realized that I truly didn't have control over my body, this was the crazy dream I had ever had. Without warning, my hands moved up and began to massage the man's shoulder, to which he groaned and leaned back into me more. "That's it darling…" he breathed and took another drink straight from the bottle as I continued to massage his shoulders, then moved toward his back and he just continued to comment to me. Saying that was good, right there, I wanted to roll my eyes and smack him upside the head, but my body was in control and it didn't want to do any of those things.

After a few more minutes of my rubbing of his back and shoulders, my hands wrapped around him as I moved closer, leaving no room between us. "Do you like it?" I felt myself ask and he chuckled, but nodded. I began to rub his chest and then moved lower. I wanted to stop myself, but it was no use as I moved my hands up and down his legs, massaging him through his pants. I felt his dick hard under my palm and moved my hands to his belt, hearing a groan from him.

I slipped my hand into his pants with ease and started to pump him slowly, his hat had fallen onto his face a bit as he leaned back into my chest, settling himself nicely between my breast. His was hard and large, I felt myself getting wet as I continued to massage his balls and dick in a rhythmic movement. I gasped when his hands found my private area under the dress, apparently my dream self didn't wear underwear. His fingers were rough, but it felt like heaven as he skillfully played with me, getting me nice and wet before slipping two fingers inside me.

I moaned as he moved his fingers in and out, rubbing my clit with his thumb as I was pumping him faster and faster. I rocked my hips in time to his motions and not too long after that, I moaned a final time and gushed on his hands, climaxing and breathing heavily. I was seeing spots as I continued jerked his dick some more, finally he grunted and filled his pants and my hand. He mumbled something, but I couldn't understand it. He lifted himself off me and fixed his hat, I stared at him, feeling tired and excited all the same.

"Well now, we've ruined these clothes." he said and I giggled, wanting more than what was given to me. I went to stand up, but he stopped me and I caught a glimpse of his face, but suddenly my body was ripped away and I shot out of my bed, covered in sweat. I looked down and saw that I had cum all over my sheets and nightgown. I was breathign heavily and the dream was still so fresh in my mind that I fell back onto the pillows and began to rub my breast, imagining that they were his hands roaming my body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oi! Get the hell up!" there came a banging on my door and I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I didn't get much sleep after waking from my dream. "I'm going to come in there and fuck you up if you don't get out here right now!" the demands pissed me off and I grabbed a knife and launched it toward the door, making it bury itself through it, probably just missing the man on the other side. "I'm up, so back off!" I shouted back and got out of the bed, quickly changing into my outfit.

I slipped my white/brown shirt on, it was short and fitted right above my stomach, with golden designs tracing it, ruffles enough to hide my breast from prying eyes. I pulled my jacket on, it fit right around my shirt, save for the long part in the back, buttons filling the sleeves. I tied my red sash around my jacket and shirt, making sure that I wasn't going to popping out and that I would be able to move around with no problems at all. I jerked my pants over my ass and belted it tight, then did the same with my sword. I shoved my feet into my boots, loving the leather of them. I grabbed my hat and settled it on my head, finally ready to face the idiots that would be waiting on me.

I opened the door and saw that my knife did barely miss him, I smirked and wrenched it free, showing him. "Just get on the deck and get to work. Otherwise I'll be free to deal with you as I see fit." he licked his lips and took me in, I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, not even bothering to give him a response. I climbed the ladder and saw that the day was already started, I apparently slept in, even though I had a lack of sleep last night. I found my captain at the wheel, his eyes on the goal ahead. I went to him and smiled, bowing slightly. "Forgive my lateness."

"Don't fret on it. You were up late." he dismissed my apology and I took my spot beside him, watching the crew below. "I should be helping them." "But I need you up here to assist me with steering the ship." "Your eyes are not that bad." I said and he chuckled, giving my sash a small tug. "And you used to not dress like this. Remember all the dresses and gowns." I huffed and crossed my arms. "I am not the same girl since then." he nodded, clearly agreeing with me. "Listen, you took me in and treated me like a daughter, but I can help with the crew, I will pull my weight."

He sighed and turned to me, we always had this talk every morning. He would disagree and tell me to steer us because he was tired. It was always the same….or so I thought. "Alright, you will be treated just like a crew member…that does include the sleeping in the same place, in the bunks with them, probably within inches of their grubby fingers." his eyes were dead serious and he knew I would say no because of that alone. "Oh…I didn't realize that was part of the deal." I said and looked down at the men scrubbing the ship, tighten the sails and doing their jobs.

My eye caught one guy, holding onto the rope net and tying a rope to the mast. He was handsome, young and in very good shape. "Perhaps you are old enough for those types of things." I was pulled out of my thoughts and blushed, feeling like a little girl. "That's stupid. I ain't staying with these men. Fuck that." "Watch your mouth." he barked and I apologized, he was kinda like my father. "Listen girl, I look after you for a reason, I know these guys and what they would love to do to you given the chance. With you this close to me, they know it's impossible to get to you. I just hope you understand this…Bliss."

I nodded, knowing he was right, but at least our talk was different today…maybe it would be a different day. That was the moment he told me to watch the ship while he rested, I smiled and took his spot, keeping my eyes on the sea before me. "My lady!" I looked down and saw the guy I was staring at earlier smiling at me, bowing as if I was a princess. "Do not do that." I snapped, feeling annoyed by his treatment. "Only proper way to greet the second captain."

"I'm not the captain." "You act in his stead. To me, it is the same." he flashed me a bright smile and I returned it, nodding to him to come closer. "My duties are finished for the moment, I thought I might join you for a conversation." he said and I shot him a confused look. "I fear that you have the wrong idea about the crew, yes they are men, but that doesn't mean that we all are like that." I blinked, was he trying to say that I could be around them without fear of what might happen.

"I do not care honestly." I said, but my heart skipped a beat, feeling hopeful that I might be able to have a relationship. "What's your name?" I ordered him to tell me, but he looked away and scratched his stubble. "I didn't realize that you didn't know the crews names." "I don't, so tell me or get back to work." I knew I didn't need to be rude, but this was how I was raised. He shook his head and walked down the stairs, pausing at the bottom. "My name is Taylor…just in case you really wanted to know." he left me staring after him, completely feeling like a fool.

I let a crew member take over and went to my room, unable to be around anyone after what happened with Taylor. I was a complete bitch and he was just trying to be nice, what was wrong with me, I would never be able to be with someone like this. "Everything alright?" he came in without knocking, knowing I wouldn't mind and sat beside me on the bed. "I fear I am not cut out for this." "What?" "Being a pirate…I don't treat the crew with respect like I should, they only see me as a sexual distraction. Perhaps it's best if I leave when we dock." "If you feel that's right…but I could always just tell them to lay off."

"See that's it, right there. I don't want to have to get you to order them to respect me. They should be able to get over the fact that I'm a woman and let me do my dream of being my own ship's captain." I threw my hands up in frustration, which my father-figure took my hands and pulled me to him in a hug. "I'll head straight for shore, you need not worry so much. I hope you find what you are searching for." he looked down at me, I could see sadness in his eyes, but he was letting me make my own choices, which made me smile.

"Thank you so much…you have no idea how much this means to me!" I beamed at him and he nodded, smiling at me. "Bliss, I only want you to be happy." "I know this. I thank you again, Captain Chevalle." I hugged him tight before he got up and tipped his hat to me. "I'll steer the ship so that we arrive with haste." then he left me to my thoughts, I was leaving the only home I ever known to try to find a way to earn my right as a pirate captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As soon as we made port, I rushed off the boat and gave my new home a quick look around…I wasn't impressed. Tortuga was on the sign, it was covered in mud and vines that I could barely even read it. "Was this really the closest port?" I asked Chevalle as we walked the streets, women dressed like dirty whores and trying way to hard to look pretty was hanging on men, who seemed to be completely drunk and yelling and fighting. I groaned and stepped out of the way of a huge pile of vomit and beer.

"Well, it has been a while since I have been to Tortuga, so I figured this would be a very good learning experience for you, Bliss. I feel you are going to learn a lot." I looked around again and shook my head, how would I learn anything in this godforsaken place? We went into a pub and walked over to a table in the back, currently occupied by a couple of passed out drunks. "Be gone!" Chevalle yelled and kicked one of them out of the chair and onto the ground. I followed suit and did the same, then we took our seats and the guys scrambled away, after all it was Chevalle, Pirate lord.

"What'll it be?" a woman asked, holding a tray filled with broken or empty mugs. "A shot of Rum and a beer." I ordered and then Chevalle did and she left, clearly busy with the pub. "Perhaps you just want me to dress like a woman, give up this pirate dream. Is that why you brought me here?" I asked and he chuckled, shrugging. "Not really. Just know this is where almost every pirate ship docks at some point in time, thought you could get hints and clues. Maybe even find a crew, anything you want to do." he explained and I sighed, looking around at my new home, curling up my lip in disgust.

When our drinks came, we downed them in a rush and I stood up. "Well, I'm going to have a look around, I need to find somewhere to stay anyways, better try to get a room that isn't falling apart." I got a wave of approval from him, I left the pub and saw a woman walk past me and up to two figures that just got into town. She slapped the shit out of him and he said something to his companion, then went to turn back, but another woman walked up to him and said something, then she too, slapped him hard across the face.

The man stood up and they hurried off, the one that was slapped grabbed a couple empty buckets as they walked and I shook my head, this town was filled with nothing but useless drunks and awful men. I went back into the pub and saw the table empty, Chevalle was gone. I asked around, but only clue was that he was talking to a pretty young woman and they left together. I growled to myself and pulled out a knife, ready to get back at him for just leaving without telling me.

I walked around for a while, trying to find the bastard when I heard a shout, "Blast! I'm already awake!" I paused and it sounded like it came from below me. I looked over the railing and saw the two men from earlier standing in front of a soaking wet man. "That was for the smell." one man said, he was young and his hair was pulled into a ponytail, he looked very handsome and I smiled, his voice was sexy as well. They dropped the buckets and walked away with the soaked man and back toward the pub I was just in with Chevalle. "Hmm…I wouldn't mind sailing along side him." I mumbled to myself and watched them walk inside.

"Hey you, have you seen Captain Chevalle?" I ordered a man, pointing my knife at his throat. He pointed to the docks and I ran for it, he wouldn't dare leave me here like this, no idea what to do or anything! I reached it and sighed deeply, seeing our ship still docked. "My lady?" I turned and saw Taylor walking toward me. He stopped close to me and his hands were almost wrapped around my waist, that's how close he was. "I heard that you were staying in Tortuga, we are about to set sail. Was is something I said?"

He looked sad and I shook my head. "I feel I don't belong there anymore, I need to find my own path and starting here is what Chevalle thinks is best. It was nothing that you said." "Then come back with me." I blinked, completely shocked. "What?" "If you don't want to sail with the others anymore, then let me come with you, we can start our own crew and get our own ship." I was utterly confused, not sure of what to think. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about me."

I blurted it before thinking and he smiled, touching my face gently. "Do you really not know? I have always watched from afar, you were so close to Chevalle that I knew there was no chance for me. Yet I am here now, asking you to run away with me…it is pointless." "Why?" "Because you don't feel the same, I mean you never even learned my name, tried to talk to me or anything. I just felt like it was pointless to express my feelings." I took a step away from him and he nodded, seeming to misunderstand.

"Taylor, I am happy that you care for me…but I am not getting involved with a man until I fulfill my dream of captaining my own ship and being treated like a real captain, not a woman." he smiled slightly and took my hands. "Then when the time comes, will you return to Chevalle and let me be on your crew? I would follow you now…but I think you might just feel awkward." I took his words into my thoughts and blushed, my mind going to him in my bed instead of my crew.

"Are you alright?" "Sure Taylor, if I become a worthy captain, I will take you from this ship and onto my own." I agreed and he laughed, picking me up and spinning in a circle before sitting me back down. "Thank you!" he pecked my cheek with his lips and then took a few steps away. "Forgive me." he said and I shook my head, confused once more. "You should learn your place boy." I jumped and turned to see Chevalle holding his gun in his hand and the look in his eyes was rage.

"Calm down Chevalle, it was nothing." I said quickly and he kept his eyes on Taylor and I pointed my knife at him. "By the way…" I poked him gently, not breaking the skin. "How dare you leave me behind like that! I go look around and come back to find you are gone. Then get told you are setting sail! Weren't you going to say goodbye!" I demanded answers from him and his eyes left Taylor and met mine, they softened and he put up his gun. "Get back on deck, get ready to leave." he ordered Taylor, who quickly obeyed.

I replaced my knife and sighed, feeling tired and upset that he was going to leave, and I would be truly on my way. "Bliss, are you sure about this?" I nodded, feeling like I really needed to do this, otherwise I would just stay with Chevalle forever. "I have spoken with a inn owner and you have a permanent room there for as long as you wish. I have placed a bag in your room and your belongings are in there as well. Here is the key." he gave me a small bronze key with a skull on the top of it.

I hugged him tight, he returned it and when we broke apart, he fixed his wig and patted my shoulders. "I must go, we are due elsewhere." I nodded, knowing that he was always on the move. "Just be careful who you trust, this place isn't the best, but you will soon learn that. Protect yourself Bliss." he left me before I could say anything, probably didn't want me to change my mind. I watched them sail off and once they were out of view, I made my way to the inn on the key and went to my room.

It was simple, not too much, not barren, I made sure that my stuff was all here and then grabbed the bag Chevalle left for me. It was filled with some money and gold, along with a small baggie. I opened it and found a note. "Bliss, take care of this. It has always brought me luck and now I wish you all the luck I have. Never lose this, I will want it back once you are captain of your own ship. Chevalle." I read and then looked inside and found a Queen of Spades card, it was old and worn, clearly he has had it for a long time. I smiled, he was thoughtful and I tucked it under my pillow before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I heard a ruckus from the floor and shot out of the bed, feeling annoyed and tired. I went to get up, but my foot was tangled in the cover and I fell face first into the hard ground. I groaned and rubbed my face as I untangled myself and stood up. "Geez, what the hell is going on?" I grumbled and pulled on my clothes as I walked to the door, swinging it open and headed downstairs. I heard a man talking quite loud to a group of people that had either stayed in the pub all night or were just early risers.

"We're setting sail soon! If ya ain't scared of adventure or danger, then this crew is for you! Lots of riches and rewards await us! Join our crew today and head out to the dock!" I saw it was the man from yesterday, it was the soaking wet man that left with the other two. The group seemed to thin out, with most of the people blowing him off or dismissing him as a crazy person. "What's that all about?" I asked as I walked up to him, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Not you girlie, we don't want women aboard, 'tis bad luck." I scoffed and balled my fist up, how unbelievable. "I'll have you know that I have captained the ship of Captain Chevalle the penniless! Pirate Lord! Who do you think you are?!" It was too early for this stupid shit, I was too tired and pissed for this. His face seemed to change, then he laughed at me, making me narrow my eyes and punch him square in the nose. He fell back into a chair and just stared at me. "Fucking bastard, I'll kick your ass!" I started toward him, but I heard a shout and turned to see the young man that he was with yesterday standing the doorway.

"Stop!" I faced him and placed a hand on my hip. "Don't get involved or I'll beat your ass too!" I threatened and he blinked, then held up his hands. "We aren't looking for a fight, we have to leave Gibbs, just let us be on our way." he seemed nice and was trying to get his friend away from me, but I held my head high. "This man thinks that a woman is bad luck to have on a ship. I disagree and just need to pound it into his thick skull." I explained and went to turn back to the guy called Gibbs, but the young man came over and stood between us.

"Please, just let us go. Forget what he said, it's not true anyways." I blinked, he didn't agree with Gibbs, making me pause. "You believe a woman is capable of being a pirate?" I asked and he still had his hands up and yet nodded. "A woman could probably do anything that a man can, gender doesn't matter." I cleared my throat and took a step back. "I'm sorry I hit you. I just can't stand that women are treated so different, as if we are weak and can't do anything for ourselves." "Well clearly, that isn't the case here. You nearly broke his nose."

I smiled, proud of myself, then felt a speck of guilt, I didn't need to hit him like that, my anger got the best of me once again. "Well, where are you guys headed, you need a good crew right? Almost everyone that was here didn't believe or thought you guys were loonies. Must be dangerous." the man nodded and walked up to me, saying they were heading after the Black Pearl, after some woman that had been taken. "Ahh I see." "Will you join us?" I cocked my head to the side, he was asking me to join his crew…to go after a ship and a woman? "I am looking for a ship to captain myself…not join a rag-tag team of misfits."

"But the treasure that we will find could help you buy any ship you wanted!" he insisted and I stared into his eyes, he was determined and was honest, I did need a lot of money to buy a ship, staying here wasn't going to help that…perhaps I could barter my way into getting more gold or even the ship we were going to sail on. I smirked and nodded at him. "I guess I could spare my skills for you guys. But I am not very kind to people that disrespect me." Gibbs got up, still holding his nose and mumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"I will make sure everyone knows, although I'm sure they would figure it out soon. What's your name?" "Bliss." "I'm Will Turner." I shook his hand and nodded a hello to Gibbs, who was glaring at me, clearly still upset about his face. "I must get my things, I'll meet you at the dock." "We'll be leaving in about a hour or so, don't be late." he said as they left and I hurried upstairs, throwing my stuff into my bag and throwing it on my shoulder. I realized that I forgotten my gift from Chevalle and rushed back to the bed, pulling it out and slipping it in my shirt, right beside my breast, no one would dare go there and it would be safe.

By the time I made it to the dock, I saw the crew already getting the stuff together, about to head to the ship waiting in the bay. I saw Gibbs and Will looking up at the sky as if they were trying to see something as I finally made my way to them. "What are you two looking at?" "Captain was looking at something, just trying to see what he was seeing." "Clearly, your captain is an idiot." I commented and threw my stuff into a boat, they climbed in too and we headed for the ship, not speaking.

Once we got onboard, I found that their was another woman on the crew. Her name was Annamarie and apparently the captain of our ship owed her a boat, having stole hers before. She was a strong-willed woman, clearly not letting anyone tell her otherwise, she was a real pirate woman. I followed her lead, asking her questions on how she got others to see her as a captain instead of just a woman. After a couple days at sea, I was settled into my daily chores, even getting along with the crew.

I never saw the captain, we always seemed to just be missing each other, I was beginning to think that there wasn't a captain of this ship. I was lying on my cot, taking a break when I heard yelling and the boat was rocking really hard. "It's just a little storm." I growled, clearly Gibbs wasn't the greatest, but he did seem worried once this 'little' storm began to get bigger and bigger. Later into the night, the storm raged on and I was rushing up to assist them. A wave crashed over the railing and slid me into the other side of the ship.

I quickly got to my feet and grabbed the rope, pulling it back into place. "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" I turned to the voice of Gibbs and froze as I saw him…the Captain of the ship, lightning flashing, lighting his face up and I nearly fell over. "We're catching up!" his voice filled my ears, clear as day, the very same voice that had once filled my dream. "Holy shit…" I breathed, staring at him as the waves continued to crash into the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I wasn't prepared for seeing the man from my dream, let alone being on his crew and him actually being real. I thought I was only dreaming him up…and I really wasn't prepared for the huge wave that slammed us, knocking me over and washing me into the stairs. I groaned and found my feet, holding onto the railing for support. I coughed and spit out water, nearly choking on it when I heard it. "Oi, you alright?" I looked up and saw him watching me, still holding the wheel and his compass.

I was speechless…there was no words coming to me and I was just looking like a idiot. "Get back to the others girl!" Gibbs shouted and I glared, but turned and walked away, unable to look at the captain anymore. I went and helped Will finish tying a sail down and we all sighed a breath, we were finally secure for the moment. I followed Annamarie down under and we got a drink, then heard more yelling after a bit of talking. "Another storm?" I asked and she shook her head, "I don't think so, let's check it out." it turned out to be the stor finally breaking and the rain lightening up.

We began to get ready to readjust the sails when the captain disappeared again, this time Will and Gibbs went with him wherever. We finished our shift and I went back to my bunk and laid down, feeling beyond tired. At least Chevalle never took us to places with such bad storms, where were we even headed. For a few days, it went back to the normal ways, I never saw the captain again and our adventure kinda dulled out, same thing over and over. I even began to let myself think that I just imagined the captain as my dream man… which I have been having different versions of it every night.

I was sure that the crew thought I was a weird crazy girl, but they spoke nothing about it to me. I was just about to head up for my shift when I heard his voice again. "Mr. Cotton, come with me." it took our tongue-less crew member and his parrot up top to the wheel where they just stood there. Joined the crew as we sailed passed a ton of old and new ships, wrecked and in pieces in the shark-filled water. I tipped my hat to the wreckage and turned away, I was never really used to seeing things like that.

I saw Will and Gibbs talking off to the side and went to join them, but Will was doing something odd with his hands and body that I paused. "You alright?" I asked, finally joining them. "Just telling young Will about our captain. Nothing that concerns you." "What's your issue with me? I want to know." I snapped, placing my hands on my hips and waiting for his answer. He just looked for a moment, before sitting down and turning back to Will, back to telling his story.

"Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot…Well that won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued." Will joined his sitting and I leaned against the post, listening, but I already knew what happened to marooned pirates, Chevalle marooned quite a few. Yet Will was learning all this for the first time, which made me start to think that he wasn't a pirate at all, he seemed to new to all this. Gibbs continued, "But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

I realized that the Captain's name was Jack…but they kept on talking so I couldn't dwell on that for long, wanting to know more about this guy that appeared in my dreams and was my captain….at least for now. "How did Jack get off the island?" "Well, I'll tell ye." I perked my ears up, this would be the first time I ever heard of anyone getting off a marooned island alive. "He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there for three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft."

I nearly fell over, that was completely unbelievable. "He roped a couple a sea turtles." "Aye. Sea Turtles!" "What did he use for rope?" I asked, feeling like Will was just about to ask. "Human Hair." we all jumped and turned to see Captain Jack standing in front of us, staring at Will. "From my back." I raised an eyebrow, he couldn't be serious could he…that was just gross. "Let go the anchor!" he shouted to the crew and they jumped to it. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." he turned to walk away, but we all followed after him.

"What if the worst should happen?" "Keep to the code." "Aye. The code." I blinked and stopped, standing beside Will. "The code?" I mumbled and tried to remember what part might play into effect here, but couldn't come up with anything in time. Too soon, the man from my dreams and the man that convinced me to join this crew were in a small boat and rowing away. I watched with the rest of the crew, unsure of what was going to happen now. We waited and waited for what seemed like forever, no sign of Will and no sign of Jack.

"Hey I see something!" I heard someone call and the whole crew rushed forward, hoping to see them rowing the boat out to us. But all I saw was a skinny line of oars and two figures climbing up the side of the ship. "Not more pirates!" the woman called as she saw the crew and Gibbs stepped forward, clearly smiling and knowing her. "Welcome Aboard, Miss Elizabeth." "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked as Will hopped up behind her. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?" the woman seemed shocked and turned to Will, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Will didn't really meet anyone's eyes as he told us that Jack feel behind and took Elizabeth's arm and led her away.

Gibbs shared a look with all of the crew before sighing slightly and shouting to keep to the code. Annamarie took charge and began ordering the ship. I made my way up to her at the wheel as the crew went about working. "Are you really going to leave him?" I asked and her face told me that she didn't know what to do, but she shrugged and her face went blank. "We keep to the code, regardless of who it is." she said nothing more and I sighed, feeling the pit of my stomach that this was wrong and wouldn't end well.

I went to my bunk, I wouldn't help leave him, but I wasn't about to just go after him myself, we really didn't know each other. I heard Will and Elizabeth speaking with each other, but couldn't understand their words, plus it wasn't my business. I thought about Chevalle and the crew, beginning to feel home-sick for the first time in a while. My thoughts were to Taylor, his sweet smile and sexy body, I wouldn't mind going out to sea with him at my side.

I shook myself, my thoughts getting away from me and going back to Jack, who knows what was going on with him on that island. Suddenly I heard shouts and feet running around, something was happening. "The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!" I heard Annamarie say as I reached the deck and saw Elizabeth speaking to her. Gibb yelled to us, telling us to throw everything we could off the ship to lighten it, to try the woman's plan. Will appeared and jumped on the side, looking back at the ship behind us as we continued to toss stuff over.

"We're gunna need that." Will said to a man that was trying to unhook a cannon. "Load the guns!" Gibbs called after Will ran up to Elizabeth and Annamarie, talking about having to fight. We grabbed buckets of forks and candlesticks, anything that was left and we were all just hoping the force was enough to do some damage. "You're daft, lady! You both are!" Annamarie said as I joined them up top. Gibbs eyed them both and said, "Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor!" when the crew didn't move, he shouted, "Do it, you gobs! Or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

They dropped it with a loud crash and I knew I needed to brace myself, this was going to be awful and in no way was going to end well. I waited and waited for the anchor to catch something and send us all flying. We all jerked and Annamarie let go of the wheel, letting the ship go sideways and getting us ready to fire on the Black Pearl. But they realized what we were doing and began to ready to fire at us as well. They shouted fire at the same time as us and the crews sent cannons and whatever else flying into each other's ships, beginning our fight.

I fired my pistol at the closest pirate, sending him into the waters with a yell. I continued shooting, but they were all moving about and shooting back at us, making me have to duck a cannon before it blew the railing above me. I looked around at the crew and saw Will running for the brig and ducking down inside, his mind set on whatever it was. Suddenly there was a bang and I saw a mast get blasted in half and blow into the brig…where Will was. "Shit, Will!" I yelled, but it was impossible to hear over the mast falling onto the Pearl's deck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I rushed forward, trying to get to the opening that was once there, to make sure Will was alright. The pirates began using the broken mast to climb aboard and fight face to face. I a dodged a cutlass and unsheathed my own, blocking the next advance from the man. I looked up to see a swinging pirate knock a crewmember into the water before swinging back toward the Pearl. I blinked and saw Jack standing on a railing, not fazed by the ongoing battle around him.

The pirate was heading right for him, so I quickly aimed my pistol and shot him dead. As he fell off the rope, Jack seemed lined up for it and took the rope just as he fell, I was surprised. He said something, then jumped and swung across. He didn't land, instead bumping another a pirate and sending him over the side. The second time he came over our deck, he found his feet and bent down beside Gibbs, handing him a canteen. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I realized I forgotten about myself and the pirate that had been attacking me. His sword slid right through my flesh, making me groan.

I quickly turned my pistol to him and shot him in the chest, but he didn't seem to die, only smirk. I panicked and swung my sword at him, backing him up to the side before spinning around and putting my boot across his face, knocking him into the waters. I turned to see how the fight was going and saw that we were beginning to lose, after all our crew wasn't impossible to kill. I saw Jack helping Elizabeth and I also saw that she was able to take care of herself as I ran for the tiny opening where Will went.

"Will!" I called down and heard some grunts and coughing, but couldn't see him anywhere. I moved away, trying to find an opening for him, then heard him yelling for Elizabeth. I rushed back to assist her in lifting the beam, but pirates grabbed her and began pulling her away. "Hey!" I shouted and shot one in the leg, making him release her. "Bitch!" he yelled and came at me as the others dragged her away. I side-stepped and stabbed his back as he tripped over the ropes.

I glanced around at the crew getting captured and was blown away as I watched Jack, our captain, wildly chasing a monkey onto the other ship. What an idiot! I thought as I was grabbed from behind and began to struggle. More joined in rounding the crew up and I was useless against them, we were all brought onto the pearl and tied up to the main mast. We began to sail away, our ship was already sinking into the water. I sighed and tried to begin to think of a way to escape, I was never captured, or at least, not for long.

Elizabeth must have thought the same and went to rush off the ship, but it blew up, surprising all of us and shocking Elizabeth to her core it seemed. I heard her breath out Will's name and knew that he must not have gotten off. I began to breath heavily, I wasn't ready to die, which is what I was sure was going to happen now. She wildly threw herself at the Captain of the Pearl, who clearly was taking joy in her pain. He threw her into his crew, who started to put their hands all over her. We shouted for them to stop, I slipped through the ropes and was running toward her to help when we heard a voice from the side.

"Barbossa!" everything stopped and we turned to see Will soaking wet, standing tall, breathing heavily. He jumped down and grabbed a pistol, pointing it straight at Barbossa. He walked over to Will, saying that they can't die, what was in his head. Will shot a look to Jack and I heard him whisper for Will not to do anything stupid. "You can't." Will said and jumped back up on to the side, pointing to gun at himself instead, saying, "I can." "Like that." I heard Jack say as Barbossa asked who Will was.

Jack tried to argue that he was no one and a distant cousin of his, but Will shouted above everyone, "My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins." Jack walked away as the crew noticed that Will looked like this Bootstrap Bill. Will threatened to kill himself if Barbossa didn't do what he said. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner." "Elizabeth goes free!" "Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" I noticed that Jack was trying to signal Will, who didn't seem to care as Barbossa agreed.

We sailed around for a while, being held against our will, but not harmed as Will ordered. I knew this wasn't going to end well and I was right as they dragged Elizabeth up onto the plank and I saw an island nearby, they were clearly going to maroon her. They tied Will up so he wouldn't be able to stop them, but he still tried, accusing Barbossa of lying. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free. It was you who failed to specify when or where." the crew laughed and gagged him, clearly tired of his mouth.

Barbossa made Elizabeth take off the dress, it made my blood boil, I mean that was just too much. He threw it to the crew as they fought over it, reminding me that pirates and men were just disgusting. I felt a hand on my ass and yelled and kicked him away from me, making some turn to me. "Back the hell off!" I demanded and it only seemed to excite them. "Ugh!" I said and jerked my arms out of their grips, ducking down and rolling to the side, trying to find some way to escape.

"Get her!" Barbossa said and they came after me, I feinted and grabbed a railing, swinging myself up toward the wheel and searching for a weapon. "Here, girlie!" one yelled and jumped at me, but I dipped behind the wheel and hit him in the face with it. I grabbed a hook on a rope and began to swing it around to defend myself. I jerked it one and whacked a guy right in the head, sending him down the stairs. I continued to fight them off, refusing to be caught again.

I heard a scream and saw Elizabeth falling into the waters. I was distracted and my rope was ripped my hands, leaving a pain behind. I tried to see if she was alright, but they were after me again and I was weaponless now. I froze when I was Jack standing on the plank next, speaking with Barbossa as I ran straight into a pirate, not paying attention again. They bound my hands and handed me to a large black man, one who clearly wasn't going to let me get away again, making me sigh as I watched Jack dive into the water after his belongings.

We watched as they at least made it to shore before we were all taken below to be locked up. Before I was thrown in with the others, Barbossa asked to see me, which frightened me. He was sitting at a table, making me scan the room for escapes or dangers. "Come here girl." I took a couple steps before stopping and waiting for him to say his business and take me to the others. "You seem familiar to me. Have we met?" I shook my head and he smirked, standing up and walking over to me.

"I say you do, I never forget a face." "Then perhaps we've sailed by each other. I do not know you." I snorted and glared at him, not backing down, that wasn't how I was taught. "Perhaps. But I believe I've met you before. Your eyes." I looked away, feeling unsure of what was going to happen. "They are going to die you know." I mumbled and stepped away. "Aye, probably. Just as Mr. Turner will as soon as we arrive. Tis the way of the pirate." "This isn't the true ways of the pirates. I know this in my heart, you cannot sway me otherwise."

After that, we didn't really say much until he ordered me to be with the others. They threw me in with Will, seeing as the crew filled the other cell up. Two crew members was telling Will about his father when Barbossa reappeared after a while and told them to bring Will…and me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They took Will ahead, since he was the one being kill, but I apparently had a front row seat. Barbossa smiled at me, obviously enjoying his plan, whatever it was. I was being held by the large black man again, they must think I was going to try to escape again, which was right, I just had to figure it out first. "Begun by blood…By blood un…" he stopped and everyone turned to see Jack standing there. This man was impossible to get rid of, that was clear.

Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked as Jack was stopped by the same man that had a good grip on me. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, and you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman." "Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa said, bending down to cut Will's neck before Jack spoke up again. "Your funeral." Barbossa groaned and turned back to Jack.

"And why don't I want to be doing it?" "Oh because…" Jack slapped the man's hand like a child and he let him go, letting him move forward, continuing by saying that there was an army waiting on them. They talked for a minute or two, but Jack was still okay with them killing Will, which wasn't okay with me. Jack was completely an ass and terrible person all together. "Wait to lift the curse…until the opportune moment." he picked up a handful of coins from the chest and as he spoke, he dropped them one by one, but didn't drop the last one, although, no one seemed to notice.

They shook hands and Barbossa's told his men to take a walk, which seemed to make Jack worry a tad. The man holding me sat me on a pile of gold and told me to stay put. "I'll watch her." Jack offered and came over to me, but I tossed my hair over my shoulder and turned away from him, he was heartless. "Jack, I'll ask you one time, get away from the girl." he listened to Barbossa, who just smiled that nasty smile at me as I looked at Will.

Barbossa began to talk to Jack about him being dishonest and Jack began to ramble on, walking up to a goon that was throwing pebbles. He grabbed the man's cutlass and kicked him into the water. Then threw it to Will, who elbowed his guard and turned in time to get his ropes cut by a pirate. Jack started a duel with Barbossa, making me shocked that he was helping Will, he seemed to be on Barbossa's side up until that moment. I shook myself of my shock and grabbed a knife from the one in the water and cut my own bonds.

I saw Will defending himself from three pirates, which was impressive, while Jack moved around with Barbossa, they seemed quite focused on each other. I searched for a blade of my own and saw Jack had lost the upper-hand and stabbed Barbossa. He sighed and ripped the blade from his gut and buried it into Jack's. I gasped and stared, after all, he appeared in my dreams, he was something I had never seen or ever expected from a pirate…yet now he was dead.

He stumbled back into the moonlight and I blinked in pure shock as his body turned into a skeleton. "That's interesting!" Will ran over to me, looking up and seeing Jack as I was staring. He twirled a coin through his boney fingers, saying that he couldn't resist. Barbossa threw some gold into his face as they began their battle again. I heard a yell and was shoved to the side by Will as he blocked the attack on us.

One chased after Will, but another appeared and smiled, clearly seeing me as a easy target. I quickly grabbed a scepter, with large gems on the top, and swung it, hitting the man in the head and sending him rolling. "Just like a mace." I chuckled and hopped down, feeling alive and like myself again. He attacked over and over and I just blocked, then reacted and attacked. All the fights going on that it was difficult for me to pay attention to make sure that Jack and Will were alright.

I heard Barbossa laughing like a maniac and shot a look up to see him chasing after Jack. I dodged another swing of the sword and turned in time to see Will get blown away by a bomb. The man went after Will, but Elizabeth appeared and slapped the shit out of him with an golden stick. They worked together and came to assist me with the three men that were attacking us. Elizabeth knocked one again, then threw it to Will. They both grabbed it and stabbed all three of them, getting them stuck onto it. Will shoved a bomb into the middle one's ribcage.

Then we all pushed them out of the moonlight, not letting him be able to get it out. He said it wasn't fair and we all took off running as they blew up. Jack took the chance and caught Barbossa off guard before throwing the coin, which now had blood on it to Will. He was at the chest as Elizabeth and I rushed forward, but Barbossa pointed his gun at Elizabeth and a gunshot rang out through the whole cave. I was breathing heavily, praying that Elizabeth didn't fall down.

To my surprise, there was smoke coming from Jack's pistol, he was smirking at Barbossa, but he didn't seem fazed. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot!" "He didn't waste it." everyone turned and saw Will cut his hand and drop the last two pieces of gold into the chest. Barbossa opened his jacket and we saw the blood appear as he took a couple breaths, saying "I feel…cold." he fell back and a green apple fell out of his hand as he died.

Elizabeth walked away and Will wasn't too far behind, I smiled, at least they were alright and found each other again. I looked around at Jack, who seemed to be throwing the riches around. I groaned and sat down, he wasn't the great guy that he appeared to be by saving Elizabeth. Jack was headed over to Will, as he watched Elizabeth walk away. Jack walked passed him, his hands and body covered with necklaces, jewels, gold and even a crown.

We all climbed into the boat and Elizabeth apologized to Jack. Apparently, his crew took his ship and left him behind. Although he didn't seem to bothered, saying it was right by the code and all. Once we were back on the ship, Jack and I were chained and taken to a cell, us being pirates and we were being taken to hang in Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth pleaded for us, but nothing would sway the man. "Aye, I'm a pirate alright. The girl isn't." everyone turned to Jack as we were being taken off the ship. "I kidnapped her, thought she might be useful…if ya catch my drift."

I was staring at him, blushing slightly as they all looked between us. "You'll be liberating her by releasing her from a pirate's grip." he continued, not meeting my eyes as he spoke directly to the leader of the group. "Very well. She won't hang, but since you kidnapped her, I'll let her get a front row seat to your hanging, I'm sure she would like that." the man's eyes pierced mine and I stared hard, unsure of how I should react.

The next day Jack was standing in front of a noose, complaining about not being called Captain Jack Sparrow. As his charges were read, I looked around, maybe I could slip away. I noticed Will speaking to Elizabeth and her father, along with the Commodore. Suddenly he turned and headed straight for me and his eyes were focused on Jack. He pulled out his sword and yelled move as the drum roll stopped and everyone turned to Jack.

He was dropped, but thankfully Will's sword barely gave him enough to not have a broken neck. Will ran up the stairs and began to battle around Jack as I rushed forward to him. Will threw the man off the stage as Jack fell to the ground, crashing into the men after us. Jack cut his bounds and grabbed my hand, leading me away, as Will flipped over and grabbed Jack's noose. They used it to clothes-line some soldiers, then flip two more, before wrapping two in it and jerking them into the stone, knocking them out.

They continued to attack and soon we were completely surrounded, with no way out. I was free, they didn't think I was a pirate, but now they probably would, although I felt a small piece of joy inside as Jack's hand held mine. "He's a pirate!" "And a good man! If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will own two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." "You forget your place, Turner." "It's right here, between you and Jack." "As is mine." Elizabeth said and stepped forward, taking Will's hand.

Her father ordered the men to stand down, and the Commodore asked if Elizabeth was sure about this, was this really her heart's desire. Jack spoke up, taking a step back, but still had my hand. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." he told the Commodore that he was rooting for him the whole time before pulling me up to Will and Elizabeth, who seemed in their own world. "Elizabeth. It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry." I stifled a laugh as Jack told Will he had a nice hat.

He called to everyone as we moved up the stairs to the edge of the wall. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…" he began but tripped and we tumbled over the edge, I screamed but he tucked me into his arms and smirked at me as we crashed into the water, barely missing the rocks. "What now you idiot!" I gasped for air as we came up. He smiled and turned my head to see the Pearl sailing into the bay. "Let's go love." he said to me and began to swim, I sighed and nodded, knowing I wasn't going back to the port. I was a pirate after all, I belonged at sea.

I paused half way there and looked back to see Elizabeth and Will sharing a long romantic kiss. Jack grabbed a rope and called for me to hurry up, swam hard as I could and finally got pulled onto the deck to see Jack looking pissed off. Cotton handed him his hat, Annamarie put a jacket on his shoulders, telling him that the Pearl was his now. He took a moment with his ship before calling out orders for the crew. "Now…bring me that horizon." he breathed and I stood behind him. I wasn't sure about this man, all that I knew was that I was part of this crew, under the colors of Captain Jack Sparrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

***RATED R! YOU'RE WARNED!***

**Second Movie! Dead Man's Chest**

'Geez this was so boring' I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling, wondering what he was even thinking…I mean the man was beyond crazy. Yet here we all were, waiting to hear something from the man we called Captain. I blinked and listened hard, hearing noises from above. I sighed and settled back into the cot, it was just Gibbs drinking and singing, that's all anyone really did on this boat. In the distance came a loud ringing of bells from the prison that we were near, hoping it meant that Jack was alright and would be back soon.

I sat up and leaned my head against my knees, thinking about what all has happened since we left Will and Elizabeth. We all heard a rumor that they were getting married, although Jack seemed slightly upset about it, but hid it well. Jack went back searching for treasure and the crew was perfectly fine with that, following whole-heartedly. We were ported in Tortuga about a week later, gathering supplies and information as Jack put it. I knew he meant he was going to get drunk off his ass and probably find some random whore to impress with his stories.

I sat at a table, watching the crew boast and laugh, getting drunk by the second and finally sighed and turned around to face the fire behind me, at least it was pretty to stare at, instead of the drunkards. "Need a buddy?" I glanced up and saw a man standing beside me, bottle in his hand and the smell of it on his breath. "No, I'm fine, just back the fuck off." he gave my chair a tug and made me face him completely, smiling and inhaling the air around me. "You smell awfully good, such a beauty. Come now, let's go find a quiet spot just for me and you." "I said no." "Don't be like that." he grabbed my arm and I went to swing around.

"Leave her be mate, move along." I froze and saw Jack had a grip on the man, his gun pointed right at his chest. "Alright, damn, just wanted a good time." "She isn't interested." he said and released him after he let me go and the man hurried off, muttering under his breath. "I could've handled that." "Aye, I'm sure you could've." he said and plopped down in a chair beside me. "Run out of rum?" I asked and turned back to the fire, unable to get my dream out of my head and the thoughts of how he made me feel. "The rum is good." I snorted and watched the flames dance.

"We'll be setting sail soon." "I'm not sure I'm going." I said before thinking and heard him sit his bottle down. "Why's that?" "I left my old crew to get my own ship and be a Captain, that isn't going to happen if I stick with your crew, I'll just be another crew member again." I looked back at him for a moment and he was staring at me hard, stroking his beard slightly, as if he was thinking about something important, which meant he probably wasn't even listening to me. I turned back, feeling bad because I was telling him how I was feeling at the moment and he wasn't even paying me any attention.

I heard him get up and rolled my eyes, of course he knew whores were better than me, they adored pirates and loved his stories, stupid bitches. I waited for his footsteps to walk away, but I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Easy, love." his voice was close, he was leaning down to me, our bodies almost touching. I felt myself blush and darted my eyes around, trying to figure out what to do or say or something. "Come with me." his hand trailed my shoulder, down my arm and took my hand.

I gulped like an idiot and he pulled me up, turning us so that I was following after him as he led us out of the pub. I took a deep breath of the fresher air, it was better than inside, I hoped that my cheeks weren't as red as I thought they were. He walked along, making sure I wasn't stumbling and could keep up fine as we walked toward the docks. We stopped in front of the Pearl and I sighed, he was just trying to get me to stay with his crew. I went to pull away from him, but he spoke, making me stop. "This beauty is my whole life."

I looked at him, he was staring at the ship like it was the only thing in the world, his whole world. "Losing her was the worse thing ever, watching that man sail away with her was unforgivable. No one knows what I've done for this ship right here." I understood him, I could see exactly what he was talking about, just by looking at him. He turned and met my eyes, that look still in them. "So be it, if you decide to not join us again." I couldn't keep looking into his eyes, I would give myself away if I did. I looked away and tried to calm my beating heart, he would hear it for sure.

"I haven't decided, just thinking about what I should do." I said quickly, trying to distract him from watching me like he was. His hand found my head and he lifted my face to look at him again. I went to pull away, but his grip tightened a bit, holding me there. "W-What are you-" I started but he leaned down and kissed me softly, making me forget about everything else that was happening. His breath tasted like rum, but his lips were so soft and he was being so gentle that I was confused at what I was going to do. He moved closer and wrapped me into his arms, pressing our bodies together.

I was a complete meltdown as he pulled away, my mind was jumbled and I felt so dizzy. He smirked at me as I tried to focus on him, clearly he was enjoying this. "You alright, love?" he asked and I shook my head and tried to get away from him, unsure of what my plan was. "Easy! Woah!" he said as he tried to keep a grip on me and we fell down on the dock. "Ow!" I cried out and sat up slightly, getting Jack's elbow out of my side. He was under me, just laughing at me as I was pushing my hair out of my face, trying to figure out what to do and be upset with him all at once.

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." he joked and I blushed again, then narrowed my eyes and punched him in the gut. "What an idiot! What makes you think I want you?!" I hissed at him and he smirked and jerked me down, kissing me hard again. I melted again, like a fool, and he pulled away and stared at me. "Because I've watched you…I can see it." I blinked and then looked away, feeling embarrassed, but he touched my cheek. "You're cute when you blush." he chuckled at me and I crossed my arms and somehow found my feet.

He followed my suit and we just stood there for a moment, in complete silence. "I'm not blushing, I'm pissed." I tried to lie, but I was always a terrible liar. He nodded and held up his hands in defeat. "Then I am mistaken, sorry darling." he went to walk away, but I made a small sound, not meaning to and he stopped. "What?" "Nothing, I didn't say anything." he turned and raised his eyebrow at me. "You coming?" I nodded and walked over to him, but he grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms once again and pressed his face to mine.

"Are you sure you aren't going to set sail with us?" I blinked, I hadn't even thought about that since he kissed me, that was long forgotten. "I-I'm not sure." I said and it was partly true, I wasn't sure. He sighed and went to let me go, but I grabbed his sleeve, stopping him. "Wait. I want…" I lost my train of thought as he looked down at me, giving me all his attention. "Yes?" "I want…to talk." I chickened out from confessing and he smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go on deck." he turned me so that he led me up to the ship. As we walked, my mind raced with what I could say or something, I was completely dumbfounded and didn't know what I was going to do.

"Where to?" I shrugged, still trying to buy time and figure out my plan. "Come on then." he mumbled and continued to pull me along, leaving me to deal with my thoughts. I focused when he stopped and saw we were standing the captain's quarters…Jack's quarters. "This is where I think at, thought it might help you." he seemed to be concerned about my thoughts as he plopped down into his chair and grabbed a bottle from a shelf, waiting for me to say something. I took a chair closest to him and looked around, I had never been in here before.

After a few minutes, I glanced at him and saw he was dozing off a bit, his bottle tipping and spilling a few drops before he would wake up and take a drink. I took a deep breath and mumbled, "I met you in a dream once." he snapped awake, surprised that he wasn't alone it seemed. "Ahh, really now. Was it good?" I blushed and looked away, it was hard to talk about this, after the kisses and now thinking about the dream and he was alone with me. This was all just asking for trouble, I needed to get away and never talk to him again, never think of this again.

"Jack?" I found myself saying, my mouth was speaking without asking the brain first and I knew it was going to get me hurt or make me look stupid. "Yeah?" he leaned over to me, our breath mingling together as he waited for me and I tried to figure out what to say. "I- uh…I…I want you…" I found the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them and his eyes seemed to focus a bit more and he smiled, then cleared his throat. "Is that true?" he sat up straight and eyed me close, acting like I didn't just ask him for something personal, he acted more like I asked for a larger share of gold or something.

I cleared my throat, my anger rising as he rejected me and just seemed to act as if I wasn't worthy of him. I held back my tears and stood up, making him follow me with his eyes. "I'm sorry I spoke out of my place. To answer your question, I will not be setting sail with you this time, I am going to find my own path. Have a good night Captain." I turned and walked to the door, hearing his struggle to rush over to me and his hand grabbed mine, making me stop. "What's the problem?" "Clearly, I am." I snapped at him and tried to look away, but his eyes seemed to entrap mine.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were sure." he made me turn back to him, pulling me toward him. "Why would I say something if I wasn't sure?" I breathed, my heart was racing and I was unsure of what was going to happen now. "Women say a lot of things, love. Who knows what it true and isn't." I was surprised that his words made somewhat sense to me, I mean I knew from experience how women could be, I tried to be different. "I'm not like other women." I scolded him slightly, it was kinda insulting that he grouped us all together like that.

We just looked at each other for a moment, then I thought my heart would explode if something didn't happen that I leaned up and kissed him softly, worried he was going to push me away. Yet it didn't happen, instead he leaned down slightly and deepened the kiss, pressing our bodies against each other. I ran my hands up his shoulders and around his neck, making sure he was real, that this was really happening. I pulled him closer, loving the taste on him on my lips, even though his mustache was tickling me.

He took a couple steps and my back hit the door slightly hard and I gasped, but he took the moment to invade my mouth with his tongue, although after a moment, I didn't mind and even fought him a bit. We broke apart for air, but Jack took no time as he quickly grabbed my legs and lifted me off the ground, pinning me between him and the door, I wrapped my legs around him for support, hoping he wouldn't drop me with his drunk self. His hands began to roam my body, untying my belt and my weapons dropping to the ground beneath us.

He didn't kiss me again, instead he nibbled along my neck and kissed lines going down to my breast, although I knew my clothing was still in the way. He didn't seemed bothered by my dressing, running his fingers along my jacket, unbuttoning quickly and with such ease that I began to question myself, after all, I had never been with anyone, except Jack in my dreams and my thoughts. I bit back a moan as his fingers slipped under my shirt and caressed my boob. He continued kissing me as he undressed me as much as he could, until I was only in my pants and boots.

My shirt was open to him and he pulled away from me to stare, making me feel weird, hoping he at least liked the way I looked. His eyes met mine and he must have seen my worry, because he smiled and tossed his hat off, then threw off his jacket, before going back to kissing me all over, making me moan slightly, unable to hold it back any longer. He seemed to enjoy hearing me as he captured my lips with his own, allowing his hands to take mine and make me unbutton his shirt myself. He went back to massaging my chest as I finished with his shirt, making him release me so that I could push it off him.

"Too slow, luv." he breathed, breaking away from me and smiling that smile of his, making my stomach do a flip. I realized that he wasn't happy with my pace, he wanted it to be faster, but I wasn't sure of myself like he was, although I could never tell him that. I nodded, trying my best to put on a sexy look. It seemed to work, he grabbed my waist and moved away from the wall, making me hold onto him so that I didn't fall. my breast were pressed up against him, making him chuckle slightly as he moved us to a couch area. He kissed along my chest and stomach, until he was stopped by my pants, but he did away with them with a quick movement.

I thought about the dream, trying to remember a lot of what seemed to please him, but it was hard to recall it as he kissed along my legs, sliding my pants off, along with my boots. Now I was naked except for the shirt, although it was just barely on, my bare body was for Jack to stare at. He didn't say anything, but kicked his boots off fast and undid his pants, dropping them and allowing me to take him in completely, this was no dream and Jack was one hell of a man. And he wanted me…at least for this moment. He settled himself on top of me, but made no move to enter me, which was partly relieving for me.

"You alright, you look worried." his voice was soft, as if he was really worried about me. I went to tell him the truth, but instead shook my head and let instincts take over, I was a woman and could please a man if I wanted to, I just needed to calm myself and relax. I pushed him back off me, then switched us so that he was under me, allowing me control over everything, making me feel safer. I trailed my hand along his chest and kissed him as I wrapped my hand around his manhood, making him groan into our kiss, which pleased me.

I massaged him for a few minutes, then decided that this would be different than the dream, I wanted him inside me, I needed it. I pulled away and let him go, making him look confused as he lay under me, granting me full power over him, clearly other women weren't like this. I lifted myself slightly and positioned him at my already wet entrance, I knew it would hurt, but hoped pleasure would ease it soon after. I let him want it for a moment, barely feeling my secret spot before sitting completely on him and releasing a moan/gasp/squeak from me and a throaty groan from him.

I waited there, hoping the pain with stop soon, I felt as if I was being stretched until I was tear in two, but I fought the tears, he need not see them. "Bliss?" I blinked and realized that I was still just sitting there and he was watching me closely, probably dying to move in and out like his fingers did in the dream. I tried to smiled, but he propped himself up slightly and touched my face with his hand. "Have you done this before?" I knew I couldn't lie and I shook my head no, making his eyes widen and he adjust us so that we were both sitting up and close to each other.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I would have been easier, not rushing." I shrugged and the tears threatened to overcome me, but I would fight them so he didn't see me cry. He pressed his lips to mine for a moment, then wiped a tear I didn't know had fallen. "It's alright, relax, we don't have to." "I want to…I-it's painful." I admitted and dropped my face so he wouldn't have to see me like this. "It gets better…can I show you?" I met his eyes and saw nothing but caring in them, he really didn't want to hurt me. I nodded slightly, making him wrap me into his arms and hold me there.

After a minute of our hug, I felt him move slightly, rocking me a bit, but my gasp made him stop as soon as it began. "Sorry." he muttered, but I could see that he wanted to go, he wanted it as bad as I did, but it hurt so much. I lifted his face to mine and nodded to him again, letting him kiss away my pain as his hands began to rock my hips slowly, until I started to feel something different then pain, it was nice. He realized I was moving myself and took the chance to rub on my breast as I grinded against him, feeling more pleasure than pain.

He took my nipple into his mouth and I gasped and moved faster, feeling myself beginning to tighten a bit, it wouldn't be long now. "Jack…." I breathed as I released and slightly collapsed on him. His arms ran along my back, giving me cold chills, I was blinking the spots from my eyes when he moved. He was holding me up again, but he quickly laid me down in his spot and stared at me for a moment, smiling. "You are amazing." he breathed and I giggled, feeling high of my climax. "Let's make you do that again, it felt so damn good." he said and pulled himself out of me, making me wince a bit.

Then he thrust himself back inside, it hurt, but it also felt wonderful, he filled me up entirely. I moaned and pulled him close to me as he continued to fuck me, fast, slow, hard, easy, he made everything feel so good that it wasn't long before I was calling his name again and digging my nails into his back. We continued for a bit longer, until he groaned and I was filled completely with his cum, making me feel so warm and my head was spinning slightly. He fell to the side, allowing me to curl to him, staring at him with desire and happiness. He didn't look at me again, but too soon I heard him snoring and chuckled to myself before wrapping my body around his as best I could and falling asleep myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I was brought out of my own thoughts and memories as I heard a footsteps and yelling from above. I blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what could possible be happening and then remembered what the hell what happening outside my own personal life. I shoved my feet into my boots and launched myself off the cot and up the stairs, my mind racing and heart pounding. I got up onto the deck and saw the entire crew just standing around, waiting on Jack to climb up. First came a skeleton's foot in Gibbs's hand, then Jack appeared and Cotton wrapped his jacket around him.

"Not quite according to plan." "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." was all he said and walked over to the mast, Gibbs was close behind him, still talking. All words left me, I was frozen with either fear or excited, I wasn't sure which. I blinked and saw that the newer members of our crew confronted Jack, they all seemed pretty pissed and I felt a lump in my throat, was there going to be a mutiny? I rushed over and stopped right as Gibbs jumped up beisde Jack and the crew, I paused by the mast and just waited to see what was going to happen.

He spoke about everyone wanting something more shiny and not happy with the piece of cloth that Jack was holding. "Is that how you're all feeling? That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" they began to look around and Cotton's bird spoke up, "Walk the plank." Jack grabbed his pistol and cocked it, pointing it at the parrot. "What did the bird say?!" "Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." the undead monkey jumped down, scaring all of us half to death and grabbed the cloth, running off with it.

Jack quickly grabbed a crewmember's gun and shot the monkey right as it was trying to get away, but it did little to it, it was impossible to kill. Our littlest crew member rushed forward and grabbed the cloth, opening it and saying it was a key. "No. Much more better." Jack said and walked over, taking it from the crewmember and turning to the crew. It held it up, showing a picture of a key. "It is a drawing of a key. Gentlemen, what do keys do?" "Keys…unlock things." I rolled my eyes, I swear Jack just finds the dumbest people to follow him.

Gibbs made a huge explanation, but Jack quickly told him no. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" "So we're going after this key." Jack looked him square in the face and said, "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" I tried my best not to laugh and hid my face behind a guy beside me, unable to hide my smile.

"So…do we have a heading?" "Ah! A heading. Set sail in a…uh…general…That-way direction." "Captain?" Gibbs asked and Jack looked at him. He said to go on, that we knew how this works and made his way through the crowd of crew until he met my eyes and paused for a second, smiling slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, but he looked me up and down, then walked away, leaving me standing there looking like a fool. I shook my head and looked over to where Gibbs was standing with a crew member.

I watched as the crew got ready to sail, but couldn't find myself helping them, I was too lost in thought. I sighed and turned to the captain's quarters, the memory still fresh in my mind and I rushed down to my cot and curled in a ball…that was long gone, a huge mistake. I held back the tears for as long as I could and when I finally got myself back under control, I wiped my eyes and sat up, leaning against the wall. I stared at the other side of the ship and thought about that night again, with the added morning that changed everything.

I woke up to the sound of rustling and rolled over, hoping that Jack was still sleeping, but instead I saw an empty room. I was still naked and quickly grabbed the closest cover and wrapped myself up. "Jack?" I called quietly, worried the crew might hear and then I wouldn't know what to do. I didn't get an answer and went to the window, maybe I could see him getting the drunk crew on board. It was dirty, but I did see Jack…he was wrapped between two women, both wearing heavy make-up and puffy dresses. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned away as he leaned down to kiss on one of their necks.

I held my hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs and searched for my clothes through the tears. I pulled on my pants with care, everything was sore and I still felt like I was being rip in half. I was buttoning my shirt when the door opened and Jack nearly fell inside, the women giggling at him, not noticing me. I quickly grabbed my boots and jacket and hid behind the couch where Jack and I were last night. "Sorry 'bout that luvs, forgot about the step." his voice was rough and he was completely drunk, it made it so much worse.

"Ohh Jack…what are we going to do with you?" one laughed and the other made a comment about his clothes being all messed up. "Long night…" Jack said, although his voice seemed to dull out a bit. I wished I was somewhere else, anywhere except stuck in this room with Jack and two whores. I didn't want to listen anymore, but every time I tried to block it out, last night replayed in my mind and it made it ten times sadder for my situation. "Pardon my interruption, we need to be setting sail." I heard Gibbs voice and thanked the heavens, he would get the women to leave and let me have the chance to escape.

"Aww, Jack, I don't want you to go." "How will we know that you're coming back?" the women whined and I rolled my eyes, that was stupid and pathetic the way they were acting, then I realized what I had done and I was really no better. "I always come back to you." I heard Jack's voice speak to them, they giggled as he must have been kissing on them some more, making me just want to throw up. "Come along ladies, time to go." Gibbs' said and they whined a bit more, but I heard their heels leaving, making me stifle another sob as the door shut.

"Bliss?" I froze, I assumed that Jack would have went with them, clinging to them…instead Jack and I was alone in the room. I wiped my eyes quickly and stood up, putting on a empty face, completely hidden emotions. I met his eyes and he seemed shocked to see me still here, or maybe just surprised that I heard everything. "Captain, sorry for still being here. I'll just leave." I droned out to him and walked to the door, but his hand touched my shoulder, making me look over it at him.

"Everything alright?" "Fine, just didn't mean to interrupt you and your guests." I said and shrugged off his hand. "Excuse me." I said and opened the door, prepared to hurry off this ship and never see Jack Sparrow again. I ran to the railing and saw the port already in the distance…Shit! "Bliss, you alright?" I heard Marty ask and turned to face him, my tears finally falling. "I need to get to shore, I'm leaving the crew. I overslept, I didn't want to go!" I hissed at him, then grabbed the railing and went to jump over, but a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me down the ground.

I whipped around and saw Gibbs standing above me. "You ain't going nowhere. The Captain wants to see you." "I don't want to see him, and I have every right to leave this ship if I want to!" I yelled at him and stood up, but he blocked my way to the side of the ship. Every word spoken was getting me further from the shore. I darted my eyes around, looking for the best way to get off this boat. "Get out of my way Gibbs." I ordered and stepped to the side, but he mimicked my movement. "Jack wants to speak with you."

"I don't give a damn what that idiot wants! Get the fuck out of my way!" I grabbed for my cutlass, but realized that my belt wasn't there, I must have left it…in Jack's quarters. I sighed and cursed myself silently, then nodded to Gibbs. "Fine, let's go." I watched his guard drop for a second and took it, shoving him off his feet and jumping off the ship into the waters below. "Man overboard!" I heard someone call and looked up, already swimming backward, ready to get away from the ship with black sails. "Leave her be!" I stopped and saw Jack standing at the railing, staring at me.

"Good luck Jack. I hope you're happy and find whatever you're looking for." he didn't say anything, but I saw regret flash in his eyes and I took that moment to dive under the water and swim. I swam faster under water than on top, it was more dangerous, but I didn't care, whatever got my body away from that ship. I finally made it to port and pulled myself up, out of breath and just ready to pass out. "You alright?" I looked up and saw an old man looking at me. "Fine, just getting back to the hotel." I stood up and steadied my shaky legs, then made my way back to the hotel room that Chevalle had paid for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I settled back in, realizing that I left all my belongings on board, but who cares, Jack would probably just do away with them or the crew would take them for themselves…at least whatever they could. I pulled out the card Chevalle gave me, thankful that I had always kept it on my persons, fearful that it would be taken from me. I replayed that fateful night and last day over and over again, scared that I might forget it and then go back to being like I was that night, lovesick and stupid. I wasn't going to be like that again, not ever. Jack Sparrow would never get close to me again.

I slipped into a nice routine, I couldn't get a ship without money, so I got a bartending job at the pub nearby. It was difficult at first, drunk pirates always trying to grab at me, but they quickly learned that I could take care of myself and wouldn't hesitate to break their noses or slam my boot into their balls. I even began to like it some, getting to know the owners and some of the more respectful women that worked there too. I placed two mugs in front of the table and walked behind the bar, telling the owner I was taking a break and would be out back.

I breathed in the fresher air and sighed, this was nice, but not what I wanted to do in my lifetime, I wanted my ship, my crew, my friends, everything. This isn't where I needed to be, I needed the sea air around me always, the spray on the boat, ordering the crew to get the sails right, I needed to be a pirate again. I finished taking my break and went back inside, quickly finding Don, the owner. "Hey, I need to speak with you." "I know, I knew you wouldn't be here long, you're going back to pirating right?" I nodded, thankful that he was understanding. "Just finish your shift tonight and I'll pay you the last time."

It was nearly closing, I was dozing off slightly, it had gone quiet and slow, giving me time to go ahead and clean the dishes and tables. I heard the door opened and turned to greet them, but stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at Will Turner looking around for someone. "Will!" I called and he turned, smiling and coming over to me, taking me into his arms for a hug. "Last time I saw you, you were swimming after Jack." "And you were kissing your bride, where is Elizabeth?" I looked around him, but no one was with him. "Where is Jack?" I blinked, why would he think I knew?

"Will, I don't know. I left his crew a while back. Been here saving my money for my own ship. Why? Has something happened?" "Yes, Elizabeth and I were charged with assisting Jack…we are to be hanged." "That's ridiculous!" "I have a deal worked out to get us out of it, I just have to find Jack." "I wish I could help, but I haven't seen Jack in a while and to be perfectly honest, I don't ever want to again." he looked at me closely, probably trying to see if I was lying, but I truly wasn't. he stood up and headed for the door, making me jump the counter and chase after him.

"Will, wait!" "No! I have to find him, I have to save Elizabeth! She's rotting in a cell, Bliss!" I sighed and touched his arm, making him look at me. "I never want to see Jack again, but I will help you find him…for Elizabeth and you. We need to ask around to see where he might be. He hasn't been here." "I know, I met two of his girls and got slapped as a message to him." I stepped back and set my jaw. "Yeah, well lets check more reliable sources than whores." I snapped and we split up, asking all the boatmen and anyone that had been sailing the seas lately.

Will ran up to me taking a break and told me about some black man that said he knew where to find a ship with black sails. That was all we needed, I traded some money in return for a trip out there and we were on our way to finding the man I didn't want to ever see again. Once we arrived, I instantly knew it was the pearl sitting beached and the captain said his brother would take us onto the shore. We got about half way there when the man stopped rowing. He spoke to Will in French, but I wasn't that good at speaking it. But clearly he wasn't going any further, so we were going for a swim.

We swam and swam until finally we made it to the shore, where Will took no time yelling for Jack and I was surprised by his stamina. "Bliss, stay here and watch for anyone that might be around. I'm going to look into the forest and find them all." "Will, I should come with you." "But I'm asking you to stay here with the ship…please." I rolled my eyes and sighed, nodding and grabbing a rope. I watched him walk into the trees and when I couldn't see him anymore, I made my way up the rope onto the deck. Everything was still here, it was like no one touched the ship.

"It's ours for the taking!" "Tide's coming in, that should help." I paused, looking around the room, hearing the voices. Someone was here, and someone thought they were going to take the pearl. I grabbed a cutlass and pistol, if anyone was taking the pearl…I would be her new captain, after what Jack did to me, he owes me his ship and more. I was just about to go up on deck and confront the people, but I heard a drumming in the distance. I heard footsteps on the deck and slipped into a dark corner, I would catch them off guard and attack, there didn't seem like there was a lot of them anyways.

I heard the man scream and heard Jack the monkey chitter at him, smiling to myself because that monkey just loved to make trouble for everyone. I peeked up and saw it was the guy that only had one eye, he was part of Barbossa's old crew, I could hear his partner in crime yelling for him to haul loose the mooring line. But the man was too busy chasing the monkey around, trying to get his eyes back from him. Suddenly I heard Gibbs' voice, along with some of the other crew and rushed out, seeing all of them running as fast as they could to us. "What about Jack? I won't let without him!" I looked at Will, he was determined and that meant we weren't leaving without Jack Sparrow.

"Oi!" everyone turned and saw a tiny figure running out toward the water, then facing us. It was without a doubt, Jack. Then a crowd of yelling people came running out after him, making him scream and run for us. "Time to go!" Will said, quickly changing his mind about Jack as the crew started up the ropes, getting on deck as fast as they could. I kept my eyes on Jack, who was running for his life it seemed. As Jack was climbing on the side of the ship, I noticed that the people were calling for him, as if they were sad that he left and I was beyond confused.

Once we were somewhat out to sea, Gibbs suggested that we get further into the sea and get away from the island. Jack quickly shot it down, telling him to stay to the shallows as much as possible. Before he could do anything, Will rushed over to him, telling him Elizabeth was in danger and Jack walked away, brushing him off like a bug. Will continued after him, clearly not giving up. I slipped away, worried that the crew would see and confront me about leaving.

I found my old cot, but sure enough, none of my stuff was there anymore, I was forgotten by the crew. "Bliss." I jumped out of my skin and whipped around to see Marty standing in front of me. "What's wrong?" "I only came to help Will, I didn't think we would actually find you all." "You mean Jack?" I blinked, did Jack tell the crew about that night? Was he that much of a jerk? "No, I didn't want to see any of you again. That's why I left the crew that day." "I don't believe it. You've always like the sea and I don't see you leaving it behind for Tortuga." I sighed and nodded, Marty was a good friend…I was happy that he wasn't dead. Not that I could say the same for Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I told him about life in town, he told me about their lives after they left, but he knew I was just avoiding talking about Jack and my real reason for leaving the way I did. "I gotta get to my duties. You should go talk to Jack, he'll probably take you to some port or something." I nodded, knowing in my heart I was never talking to that man again, I'd rather throw myself to the crazy island people they just escaped from. He left me to my thoughts and I sighed, shaking myself of any fears I had before standing up and heading above. I noticed that we were heading for a channel, the boats were getting ready and the crew were acting as if we were going ashore.

As they began to fill the boats, I quickly slipped into the one with Will, he wouldn't let them push me around at least. Nothing was said as we rowed up river, the trees getting dense and the light nearly being snuffed out. I watched as Jack continuously darted his eyes around, as if searching for something. "Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" I was pulled out of my own mind and turned to Will, who was speaking to Gibbs. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness."

I knew what he was going to say before he did, I mean all heard the tales of Davy Jones. "The Kraken! They say the stench of its breath is like…imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand corpses." they all looked worried and scared, but I rolled my eyes, it was all just stories. "If you believe such things." Gibbs said, clearly trying to get the crews mind off it. "And the key will spare him that?" Will asked, unfazed by Gibb's story. "Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit…her." I perked my ears up, he had finally got my attention.

"Her?" "Aye" it was nightfall when we finally came upon a small cabin like house sitting right on the water. Jack got out of the boat and turned to us all, saying, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are. Were. Have been. Before." he seemed unsure of himself now as Gibbs and Will went up to him. "I'll watch your back." "Its me front I'm worried about." Jack replied and I snorted, he should be. "Mind the boat." Gibbs to Will, "Mind the boat." Will continued to the others and I went after him, not bothering to even jump into their little mind the boat game.

We climbed the ladder and Jack peeked up into the door window, obviously scared, but he at least opened the door and I heard a woman's voice. "Jack Sparrow." "Tia Dalma." Jack strutted in, back to his old self. She was black, dressed in odd clothing, yet there was a power about her, she was beautiful and clearly was happy to see Jack…which was just upsetting to me, how much of a whore was Jack anyways. "I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." she noticed Will and her attention was completely taken by him. "You…you have a touch…destiny about you, William Turner." there was no way she knew his name, I mean they didn't know each other right?

"You know me?" Will asked and she smiled, getting up close to him. "You want to know me." I blinked and suddenly Jack was there, telling them, "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." Jack took her arm and began to lead her away. "Not so well as I had hoped. Come." "Come." Jack repeated and we all crowded around. "You know I demand payment." "I brought payment." they brought the cage up and Jack shot the monkey inside, showing it was undead. She quickly released it, much to the crews upsetting, I mean it took them a while to catch that thing.

"The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" she asked after Will shown her the picture of the key Jack had found. "Maybe. Why?" she smiled big, telling Jack, "I hear you. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own?" I looked at Jack, who was staring at something hanging, not looking at anyone and not answering any questions. Tia Dalma didn't dwell on it long, telling us that the key goes to a chest. The crew threw out guesses as to what was inside it, and Tia Dalma answered. "You know of Davy Jones, yes?"

"A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men." "What vexes all men?" Will asked and Tia Dalma stroked his hand as the crew went back to guessing, but Jack held the right answer. "A woman." "He fell in love." Gibbs said that wasn't how it went, but she quickly said it was the same story different versions, but all of it was true. "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked and she answered, "Him heart." "Literally or figuratively?" "He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so…him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times." Will jumped up, turning to Jack, telling him that he knew this already. He denied it, but tried to make it seem like a easy task to get Will on board, get the key and go back to Elizabeth.

Tia Dalma asked to see Jack's hand, and he was hesitant, but did give it to her, she unwrapped the cloth, revealing a huge black marking on him. The crew did this weird dance thing and spit, but I was still staring at it, it was odd looking and wasn't there the last thing I saw Jack. Tia Dalma walked away, mumbling to herself as Jack tried to play the mark off as nothing. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." and handed him a large jar filled to the top with dirt.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." "Yes." "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" "If you don't want it, give it back." "No." "Then it helps." Will asked Tia Dalma where to find the Dutchman. And she threw some crab claws, telling us where to go. We loaded back into the boats and I was quiet, I always thought Davy Jones were a silly story. And Jack was marked to be attacked by the Kraken…so that meant that we were all going to die and be victims of Davy Jones.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking the Chains: A Pirates Of the Caribbean Fanfiction

Chapter 12:

Once we were back on the ship, Jack quickly dismissed the crew to get ready to make sail for our destination, but I noticed he didn't tell them where we were headed. I helped ready the ship, then took my leave quickly to escape from Jack, who was just staring around at the crew as we worked. I felt his eyes on the back of my head as I was making my way to the hull and glanced back to see him starting toward me, not bothering to speak to anyone that was attempting to talk to him.

I turned and hurried to my cot, then sat down, hoping that he would change his mind and leave me be. I heard boots coming down and realized I wasn't lucky enough for anything to be good to me. And sure enough, he sauntered down the last few steps and leaned against a post right in front of me, his eyes looking straight into mine. "Yes, Captain?" I cleared my throat and said, unable to handle the silence and the way he was staring at me. He continued to watch me as he licked his lips and opened his mouth.

"Find yourself a ship yet?" I blinked, surprised that he actually listened to me, and even bothered to remember anything about me. I shook my head, not wanting to speak to him at all, the memories were flooding back into my head and I was so confused about my feelings. I hated him for what happened, he took advantage of me and then tossed me aside like I meant nothing. But he acted as if he cared for me when we were talking that night, he was very cautious and gentle. Yet he never came back for me, nor did he said anything about it when I returned.

Yet with him standing there, watching me, my heart was beating faster and my body was trying to twitch toward him, but I was able to stop it. I couldn't help that I cared for Jack, even after everything that happened and even after not seeing him for so long. "Where are my things?" I realized that he must have done something with them. "Come along, I'll show you." he motioned for me to follow him and I sighed, but did as he wanted, knowing it was the only way to get my stuff back. We surfaced and I knew every single person was watching us both closely, Will met my eyes and I shrugged at him, trying to make it seem like no big deal that I was following Jack right to his quarters.

He allowed me in first, kicking the door so it slammed shut behind him. I refused to allow my body to jump, he had no power over me anymore, he lost that the morning he brought those whores into the very place he made love to me the night before. Thinking about that night made me blush a bit, but I cleared my mind as fast as possible and turned to him, tapping my foot impatiently. "Well?" "Well what love?" "Don't play that shit with me. Where is my stuff? I want to get it and get away from you as soon as I can." "What's that for?" he asked and I sighed, rolling my eyes at his casual way of dealing with everything.

"Listen Jack, I just want my stuff. You allowed me to leave the crew once before…just let me do it again and you'll never have to see me again, I swear it this time." "But that gives me no reason to allow it this time." I blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?" "I don't want to not see you again…you know? I've regretted that day since it happened." "The day? Or the night before? Cause that's a very important detail." I snapped back, feeling my body want to twitch and my heart beginning to beat faster as a smile crept on his lips.

"What would I have to regret about the night before? That was something very…enticing…even to think about now." I shifted my eyes away, unsure if he was serious or if he was just trying to get something else from me. "Say what you wish, I saw the whores you brought into the very same place. While I was still here!" I couldn't hold it back anymore, him saying that he didn't regret it, that he thinks about it sent me over the edge. If he felt like that, then why on earth did he leave me to go find those women and bring them back here to probably fuck them too.

"Come now love, can't have anyone thinking there's something between us." he said simply, sliding a coin through his fingers as if we were talking about something less emotional. I narrowed my eyes, "Well Jack that's something you don't have to worry about because there is NOTHING between us. That night was a long time ago and a mistake so forget about it and give me my stuff so I can get far away from you." I never raised my voice, but the venom I put into it was enough to make him meet my eyes and actually pay attention to me.

He walked over and I stood my ground, rage steady my hand and my mind from his charms. He reached out and caressed my cheek, keeping his eyes on mine and wasn't smiling anymore. "Do you truly feel like that?" I could already feel my body weakening and my eyes softening, although I tried to hide it. "Jack, you just said there was nothing between us, so don't try to act differently." "When did I say that?" he asked as his hand rested on my shoulder, playing with my jacket button. "Jack, just stop playing around for once." I felt my voice quiver a bit and cleared my throat to try to mask it. "I said that we can't have anyone thinking that. I never said there wasn't something." I blinked, realizing that he was right…but what did that mean for us?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Jack…I don't know anymore. I was completely hurt when you brought those women to this place." "Why?" "One, you didn't even make sure I was gone, as if you wanted me to see you with them, which is just cruel. Two, you didn't try to explain it at all and just let me believe you don't care about me." "Love, come sit with me." he held out his hand and I went to take it, but something stopped me. "I need my stuff…now." I told him and he frown, clearly that was not what he was expecting to hear.

"You sure 'bout that?" I hesitated…what did I want? I was torn because he seemed like he was being honest with me, but he was also a very good liar. "I think it's best if I just take my things and go back to my bunk…Captain." I steadied my voice and he sighed, but nodded. He gestured to the trunk we had made love by that night and I walked over, trying not to think about that time spent. I grabbed my bag and turned back to Jack, who was watching me every move I made. "Goodnight Captain." "Goodnight Love."

I swung open the door and nearly knocked Will over, who was about to knock on the door. "Oh! Sorry Will." I said and glanced over my shoulder to see Jack coming over to see him. "Jack we need to talk." "Later…I am tired and wish to retire for the night. We will talk in the morning dear William." and with that he nudged me out and shut the door right in our faces. "Did something happen?" Will asked, watching my face for any giveaways. "No, I was getting my stuff that I had left when I was here last. That's it. We were talking about what I had been up to." "Ah, I see. Well I'm sure you are also tired. It's going to take us a few days to get to where we are supposed to find the flying Dutchman."

I nodded and smiled as best I could before passing him and heading straight to my bunk. Over the course of our journey I did my duties…but always felt Jack's eyes on me. Normally he would just hide away drinking rum in his cabin, but it seemed that he was always around when I was. The crew felt it was also strange behavior for him so I confronted him that night as he was heading into his cabin. "Jack, you need to stop this." "What's that love?" he slurred, clearly drunk off his ass and stumbling around the room as the waves hit the ship.

"You need to stop watching me, you need to act normal." "I'm a captain overseeing his crew, what's not normal about that?" "The fact that you have never done it before!" I was so frustrated with him, he was the most confusing person I had ever met! I sighed and shook my head, clearly he was too drunk to talk to, I turned to leave but his voice stopped me. "Don't go Bliss." he didn't speak loud, but I felt inside as if he had shouted it from the crow's-nest. I turned and saw him holding onto the edge of the table, he was so drunk he was falling all over. "Just go to sleep Jack." I spoke in a softened tone, my heart melting as he looked at me with those eyes.

"I can't sleep." he replied, tripping forward so that I had to rush over and catch him before he smashed his face on the floor. I hauled him over to the couch and laid him back, he was so handsome, but it was too hard to try to be with him, no one would understand. I went to leave him there, but his fingers traced my cheek, making me look back at him. He seemed fully awake now, when only moments ago he looked close to passing out. "Jack, I can't." "Why not?" "Because it's too hard. You can't change who you are and I can't allow myself to fall for you because I know I can never be with you."

I explained and held his hand against my cheek, loving our skin touching. "Bliss, nothing you said makes a difference to me." his words were slurred, but he seemed more aware of his surroundings. It made my heart skip a beat, part of me hoping by some chance we would be together. "Stay with me." he mumbled and pulled me against his chest, settling into the couch more so we were both comfortable. "I can't." "Just for a bit…" he was already dozing off. "I guess until you fall asleep I'll stay." I gave in, knowing I would regret it because when morning came, the world would come crashing in.

I blinked a few times, then realized I had fallen asleep on Jack and needed to be back in my bunk before anyone figured out where I was. "Sleep good Jack." I breathed into his ear and he grumbled, but didn't wake. I slipped out of the Cabin and saw a few crew members around, but none were paying me any attention, most of them looked half asleep as well. I sighed, feeling a bit happy I had gotten away with having a few moments with Jack that were nice. "Bliss? What are you doing?" I jumped and turned to see Will coming down the stairs and staring at me.

"I was just about to inform the captain of our whereabouts." I lied and knew that he didn't believe a word I said. "Be truthful, were you in there all night with Jack?" I sighed and nodded, leading him away from the prying ears of the crew. "It isn't what it seems…he was drunk and I was helping him sleep. He tends to like the women around him, so my presence lets him sleep better. Our captain needs his rest." I almost believed my own words, it seemed like something Jack would do and Will would know I just wanted to help. He eyed me close, but smiled letting me know that he believed me this time.

"Well just be careful, he is a womanizer and I don't want you to get hurt." "Please Will, I'm not going to fall for him, his not my type." I said, which was very true, Jack Sparrow wasn't my type at all…but I was falling for him, I couldn't stop myself. Will walked me down to my bunk and bid me goodnight before returning to his shift. I had a hard time getting comfortable, Jack's couch was so much better for sleeping than this old creaky bunk. Finally my mind went quiet and I was allowed to drift into a deep sleep, dreams filled with thoughts of Jack and his eyes.

I heard yelling and sank up quickly, waking from my sleep before I wanted to, but the crew was shouting that we had found the Dutchman. I rushed up and saw Will and Jack talking with Gibbs. Then Will rowed over in a boat by himself, I didn't get a chance to object before he was gone. "Douse the lamps." Jack ordered and soon the entire boat was dark as night, barely able to see anything. After what seemed to be a long time, which was only a few minutes, fire burst from the ship wreck. The way it was moving it had to be a sword ablazed, perhaps Will was fighting and needed more than skill to defeat his enemy. It was still too dark to see what was happening, so we were just stuck there, waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The light fell to the ship, but it's light shined on the figured, although it was still not enough for us to tell who had attacked Will or how many there were. Jack was watching as best he could with his spyglass and we were just waiting for Will to return or call for us to row over or something. I turned to look behind me, hearing a sound, and when I turned around I saw the most outrageous sight. Standing in front of Jack was a man…well something like a man. His head was that of an octopus, tentacles instead of a beard and hair, along with a wooden peg leg.

Suddenly we were all surrounded by ghastly creatures that seemed to be half men and half creatures from the sea. They rounded us up as Jack spoke to the octopus man…to which I now assume is Davy Jones. "You have a debt to pay…You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years. That was our agreement!" He backed Jack up as he spoke, clearly dominating the ship with his presence. "Technically, I was only Captain for two years…then I was viciously mutinied upon." "Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain none the less. Have you not introduced yourself, all these years, as Captain Jack Sparrow!?" he spoke his name in a mocking tone, signaling the crew to laugh at his joke.

"You have my payment, one soul to serve on your ship…he's already over there." I was shocked that Jack planned to have Will serve in his place on Davy Jones's crew. And also shocked that Jack made a deal with Davy Jones just to be a Captain of a ship. "One soul is not equal to another." "Ah-ha, so we've established my proposal as sound and principal, now we're just haggling over price." he smirked at Davy and I was so pissed that Jack would do this, betray one of his few friends to be turned into a creature like the ones holding us hostage.

"Price?" he asked, seeming to actually think about it. "Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Davy Jones looked away for a moment, I could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he weighs Jack's soul. "100 souls…3 days." "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right away." Jack was hissed at by a shark-man as Jones spoke again, "I keep the boy. A good faith payment. That leaves you only 99 more to go. Ha."

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano…he's worth at least 4...maybe 3 ½. And did I happen to mention, he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him, would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, ey?" I couldn't see Davy's face, but what Jack was saying seemed to cause a reaction out of him. Suddenly the moment was gone and he snapped again, "I keep the boy, 99 souls!" he turned to Jack, "But I wonder Jack…can you live with this? Can you damn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?" I expected Jack to think about it and change his mind, but all too soon his voice rang in my ears. "Yep! I'm good with it. Shall we seal in blood, ugh, ink?" Davy grabbed Jack's hand with his, a tentacle sliding up and down Jack's wrist.

"Three days." Jones had a rip his arm away, as if the tentacle didn't want to release Jack. And the crew was released as they retreated. "Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual." "And how do you plan to harvest these 99 souls in three days?" They were still talking as I walked over to them, clearly formulating a plan already. "Tortuga." Jack said, wiping his hand on Gibb's shirt. He saw me coming and must have thought something different, because he smiled and didn't see that I was upset. I leaned back and threw my whole body forward, punching him as hard as I could in his face.

"How dare you!" I shouted at him as he got up off the ground, holding his chin. "W-wait a minute here-" "Shove off Gibbs, or you're next!" I rounded on him, ready to take anyone on that was in my sights. "Come now, let's talk about this." Jack's voice seemed so calm and it only made my blood boil. I narrowed my eyes and faced him. "Just listen." "How about no? And to think I ever thought of you as a good fair captain! You are a evil man and a terrible friend!" and I turned on my heels and stormed down to my bunk, unable to control myself anymore.

I continued to walk passed my bed and down to the storage room, grabbing a bottle of rum. I plopped down on a barrel and wrenched the cork out of my teeth, spitting it across the room and began to gulp it down. Once it was empty, I dropped it to the ground and grabbed another one, doing the same. I chugged the third bottle and sighed, how could I help Will? My mind was beginning to blur as I thought about things I knew about Davy Jones' and what I could trade for Will's return. I didn't hear anyone come down, so I hiccupped and jumped when he spoke, "That was a hell of a punch."

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision as he kicked the empty bottles, seeing how much I had drank. "Just get away from me. I don't want to hear a damn thing you got to say." I shot at him, not going to allow myself to even look at him anymore, it was impossible. "Come now, it's going to be alright." "Says the man that is willing to trade 100 souls to save himself. One of which is a good man that has stood by you again and again. He trusted you!" I chunked the bottle at his head and it smashed against the wall as he ducked down. "Easy love."

"I don't want you to even be in the same room as me, so get out!" I raised my voice, unaware that the crew could probably hear us now. "Dear William can take care of himself." I narrowed my eyes, he was unbelievable, still trying to make this seem simple. "Jack, just leave me be. I don't want to be apart of this anymore, so when we port I will take my belongings and leave. I never want to see you again. I want nothing more to do with Davy Jones and Captain Jack Sparrow." I sighed and sank back, feeling every bottle of rum hit me finally.

"Well that's too bad." I heard him breath out and suddenly I was in his arms and he pressed his lips to mine, making sure I couldn't get free to hit him again. I tried to fight it, but my mind was blurred and I finally just sank into the kiss and gave in again…maybe just this last time I would allow myself to feel for Jack. We broke apart after a minute or two and he smiled at me, clearly seeing the affect he had on me. "That's right, just relax and calm down." I tried to push him away as the thoughts of what he did slowly came back, but he just kissed me again, making me forget once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

I didn't realize that Jack had scooped me into his arms and started up the stairs as I was still drunk and dizzy from his kisses. I felt the rush of the salty wind on my face as we surfaced from below and my thoughts began clearer as the mumblings reached my ears. "Gibbs, she is beyond drunk. I don't want the crew taking advantage of another crew men so…" "Well Captain?" "She will be in my quarters until the rum has worn off. Then we will discuss her punishment for drinking on duty." his voice was stern and I snickered at him.

"Y-yeah, like I'm the one that's drinking on du-duty!" I fumbled over my words, which made it funnier. "I see what you mean…what much did she drink?" "At least three whole bottles. Very fast isn't she?" then the voices faded as I began to doze off, still thinking about my comment to Jack. I felt the plush of the couch under me as Jack laid me down, I wasn't sure if he was actually upset or just trying to get something from me. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, looking down at me…or at least that's what it looked like, he was kinda blurry.

"I-I can't believe you just handed Will over like that. You are not the man I thought you were." I heard him chuckle and tried my best to focus on his face. "Bliss, will you not give me the chance to explain my reasons?" "What reasons could you have? I mean look at us." "Us?" I tried to sit up, but my head began spin and I fell back. "Jack, you spend all night speaking to me, make love to me, then have other women in here while I'm still here. Say you don't want to be with me, say the crew can't find out what happened, yet asked me to stay with you and act like you care about me. I can't see the reasons for that, except that you only have me on your crew as your personal mistress."

It all came out in a rush that I didn't slur much, but some words seemed to run together. I was sure I had made my point when he sat straight up and just stared at me. We went a long time without talking and my mind was getting less fuzzy when he finally spoke. "I never said I didn't want to be with you." his words were simple but they hit me like a storm, raging all the buried feelings around until they resurfaced. "What did you say?" I said, my mind reeling with the rum and thoughts about us. "I never said that. I said I can't have anyone thinking there is something between us. Never said there wasn't."

I don't know if it was my feelings or just the rum, but I grabbed his coat and jerked him to me, slamming my lips against his with a lot of force, but so much more passion. Everything I had held back and kept to myself came crashing down, and it showed in my kiss, I never wanted it to end. We needed to breathe and that was the only reason I tore my lips from his, he seemed shocked by my actions. "Well…" he spoke and smiled, although I was still holding him close so that our breaths mingled between us.

"So you do care for me?" he nodded, leaning down to me and began to kiss along my neck. I knew that I wanted him again, it was going to be a great night. My feelings overrode any other thoughts as Jack made me his over and over. My thoughts of Will and his fate forgotten as Jack made love to me for hours. I was forced to stay quiet, but that made it better, the thought of getting caught, the thrill of being in trouble if I was too loud, it was better than anything I ever thought of.

(Next Morning)

I opened my eyes, feeling sore for some reason, but my head was pounded too hard to really think about why I was sore as I tried to sit up. I was stopped and looked down to see my naked body and Jack's arm wrapped tightly around me. Suddenly everything came crashing back to me, I felt more pleasure as I replayed it, it was amazing and I truly wanted to repeat it, in real life not my head. I gently poked Jack, trying to wake him up to do it again, but a bang on the door scared the life out of me and I fell of the couch. "Hm?" Jack mumbled and the knob jiggled, but it was locked and they couldn't enter.

"Captain, I must speak with you, now!" Gibbs called and Jack rubbed his head a bit before sitting up and noticing me. "Why you down there?" "I fell." I blushed, feeling exposed as I lay on the cold hard floor with his eyes taking in every piece of me. "That is the way to wake up in the morning, love. You are breathtaking." my face seemed to get hotter as he crawled down and pressed me against the wooden deck. "Shall we continue?" "JACK!" Gibbs banged again and I shook my head. "His banging is killing my head and I should be getting on duty." "What is your punishment?" I blinked, then remembered I was supposed to be punished for drinking on duty.

"Whatever you feel is right Captain." I teased, tracing my hands on him before getting up. He grabbed me and held me against him, his dick already up and waiting to go again. "I believe I'm going to make you want me so bad that you are going to want to explode…but I'm not going to let you." the thoughts were already getting me going and I wished that Gibbs would buzz off and let us have more sex, but his voice came through again. "Jack, come on, wake up!" I felt Jack's kisses along my collar bone and my breathing became ragged.

"Get dressed and go back to sleep, I will take care of Gibbs." I pouted but did what he said, fully dressing before climbing under the cover and pretending to sleep. Jack dressed and opened the door, Gibbs took in the room before speaking. "She still out?" "Yeah, I doubt she is going to be any use today, probably going to be dead weight all day." "Then when we get to port, I'll let her know she isn't welcome back." "Gibbs, she is a good worker, just upset. Emotional." "Yeah, just like a woman will always be. No need for one on the Pearl."

I wanted to jump up and sock him the face, but knew Jack wouldn't forgive me. They left the room and I peeked out before opening my eyes and sitting up. My head was still hurting but it was bearable. My night was a bit fuzzy because of the drink, but I did remember bits. I was drinking because I was upset about something, I was pissed at Jack. Then we talked and had a wonderful night. Why was I upset with him again? He admitted that he cared for me, what could he have possibly done.

I remembered and felt like I was going to hurl at the memory of the creatures of Davy Jones' crew. "Jack sold Will to Jones…along with 99 other souls." I breathed it out, still completely unbelievable. Did Jack only confess his feelings to make me forget about that? Did he think I was just going to forgive him because of last night? I figured I would ask him tonight, I needed to know. Could I trust Jack?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Over the next few days and nights, as we sailed toward Tortuga, Jack and continued to get closer. He still refused to tell me his plan and what he was going to do about Will, but I could sense that he wasn't going to let anything truly happen to him if he could help it. I still wasn't sure if I was making the right move by getting close to Jack, after everything he still seemed to be looking out for himself only. But I couldn't help my feelings, I wanted to be with him. When we finally reached port, Jack was the first to leave and I was the last, trying to make sure the crew had no idea about us.

I walked around for a while and watched how nothing ever seemed to change here, it was still filled with drunken men acting like fools and women dolled up and acting like whores. When I finally reached the bar, Gibbs was already signing people up, trying to get the 99 souls for Jones. I caught Jack's eyes and they seemed to spark something inside me again, I wanted to take him up to an empty room and have my way with him. However, a voice caught my attention and I turned to see him speaking to Gibbs.

"Commodore?" "No! Not anymore, weren't you listening?" Jack grabbed a large leaf and attempted to hide behind it as I made my way toward them. "Somewhere…Nice?!" he yelled, flipping the table and knocking Gibbs over as he shouted above all the noise. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow!?" Jack was trying to leave, but I rolled my eyes, clearly he figured no one would notice him. Commodore pulled out his pistol and pointed it at him. "Or should I just kill you now?" Jack moved back and forth between a post, but the gun was trained on him even though the Commodore seemed drunk off his ass.

"You're hired." I wanted to slap Jack as I couldn't believe how stupid he seemed at this moment. "Sorry…old habits and all that." he went to pull the trigger, but a guy lifted his arm, saying Jack was our captain. The shot hit the chandelier and broke a man's bottle as he was trying to drink it. Somehow that caused a fight and the music began as the entire place became a brawl. I duck as a fist came at me, clearly not caring if I was female or not. I kicked him as he fell and moved to a post, trying to find Jack in the fighting.

"Time to go?" I heard Jack's voice as he spoke to Gibbs, and saw them making their way toward the door. I was just about to yell out for them, but they stopped and stared at two women fighting, making me pause and narrow my eyes. That's going to cost him, I thought to myself as I dodged a falling man from the top floor. Suddenly a guy came running in and swords were drawn and now it was a full fight with more dangerous weapons. I looked up and saw Jack take some man's hat before nudging him and causing him to fall.

"Damn." I hissed and began to fight my way through the crowd, trying to catch up with Gibbs and Jack. There was shouts from the Commodore again as he was backed against a post with the guy…wait a minute that wasn't a guy. I blinked, realizing that it was Elizabeth standing beside him. She took the bottle from his hand and smashed it over his head, knocking him clean out. "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" she breathed out, making everyone shout and go back to drinking. They took him outside and chunked him into the pig stalls.

I saw Elizabeth help him and I leaned against a post, waiting to unite with her. After all Will said she was in jail. She assisted in cleaning Commodore up a bit before turning and seeing me. "Bliss?" "Elizabeth, it is good to see you…as I was informed you were in jail." "Will? You've seen Will?" she rushed over, dragging him along with her. "Yea…" I trailed off, unable to meet her eyes. "Let's find Jack." she said and started off, with Norrington following. I made my way slowly, not looking forward to telling her what had happened to Will, her love.

"Captain Sparrow!" "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome Aboard." he barely glimpsed back, not seeing it was Elizabeth. "I'm here to find the man I love." that caused them to stop and Jack spoke, "I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea." I stopped and looked down, thinking about that, was he speaking the truth, did he only love the sea? Even though he said he cared for me? "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Jack whipped around and saw her waiting. "Elizabeth?" he turned to Gibbs and mumbled, "Hide the rum." then he turned back to us, not noticing me a bit back.

"You know, these clothing don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin.." "Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" Jack seemed to be sad as he moved toward her, making me feel like there was hope for him…then he spoke. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but…Through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

I stared in utter disbelief, was Jack really lying to make himself seem better to her. "Davy Jones?" "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." "You look bloodly awful. What are you doing here?" "You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." "You smell funny!" they bantered before Elizabeth spoke to Jack again. "Jack, all I want is to find Will." "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" I was confused about his question, it was quite odd. "Of course." he took her arm and led her further away so I couldn't hear anymore and I moved over to Norrington's place as he walked over to Jack and Elizabeth.

"This compass does not point North." "Where does it point?" "It points to the thing you want most…in this world." the way he looked at Elizabeth looked familiar and it seemed to be the same way he looked at me…making my heart ache. He placed his compass in her hands and held them for a moment, I swallowed, but a lump had appeared in my throat as I watched them. He opened the compass and jumped back, as if him being near it might cause inference. He peeked over and saw where it was pointing before calling for Gibbs to set sail because we have our heading.

"Ms. Swann." he gestured for her to board and I waited until the crew was aboard, trying to decide if I was actually going or not. If my heart to bare more pain caused by Jack. I did find my feet moving under me, making my choice. I did keep my distance and stay to my duties. Jack honestly didn't notice, which hurt me, but Elizabeth seemed to have all his attention. I watched him flirt with her, telling her to persuade him to return some letters. They spoke in hushed tones, but she walked away and he seemed to be hurting from it, even she never touched him.

Over the next few days, Jack continued to follow Elizabeth around, not even bothering if I was there or not. It was as if I was invisible to him because she was around. I honestly thought he cared for me, but watching him get up close and personal with her made me wonder. I was coming up for my shift and froze at the sight before me, Jack was leaning down and Elizabeth was tilting her head up, their lips just inches from each other. I felt my heart being ripped my chest at them, clearly Jack didn't care for me at all, it was her. I turned and descended again, unable to unsee it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

I heard someone shout that we had arrived, I finally appeared when Jack summoned his crew to go ashore. It was Norrington, the two idiots that were always bickering, myself, Jack and Elizabeth. I sat beside Norrington, not wanting to look at Jack because of the pain, and not allowing myself to look at Elizabeth because she was supposed to be with Will and it angered me that she would do that to him, knowing he was on the Dutchman. We reached shore finally and grabbed the shovels, Jack spoke. "Guard the Boat, mind the Tide…don't touch my dirt." Elizabeth led the way with the compass, finally turning the circles.

"Yes it does…you're sitting on it!" "Beg your pardon?" "Move." Jack waved his hands for her to move and when she did whistled for Norrington to dig. Awhile later everyone heard a loud thud as the shovel hit the chest. We gathered around, dusting it off before pulling it free of it's sandy resting place. Jack broke the lock with the other shovel and opened it. I didn't see a chest at first, just a bunch of letters. Jack pulled out a smaller chest and we stuck our ears to it, seeing if the legend was true.

"You were actually telling the truth." "I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised." "With good reason!" we looked and saw a drenched Will walking up to us. "Will!" Elizabeth breathed and ran into his arms as we were standing up. They shared a kiss as Jack eyed around, not understanding how he arrived. When he asked, Will responded. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." "Not so easy is it?" "But I do owe you thanks Jack." "You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…" "What?" "What?" Jack mimicked Elizabeth's surprise before Will continued. "I was reunited with my father." "Oh…well…you're welcome then." "Everything you said to me…every word was a lie?" Elizabeth rounded on Jack, "Pretty much. Time and Tide, love" I turned and saw Will holding a knife about to open the chest. He said he was going to kill Jones to which Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

Will backed up and grabbed Elizabeth's sword telling Jack he kept his promises. Norrington suddenly shoved me back, taking my sword and pointing it at Jack. I quickly got to my feet and had to jump back as the three-way sword fight began. Jack snatched the key from Will and took off running as Norrington kicked Will before chasing after Jack. "Guard the chest." He ordered Elizabeth then ran after the others. "No!" she said and began to scream at them as they fought. I was just stared in complete shock.

Elizabeth pretended to faint and I just laughed, she truly believed that was going to work on those three. "Hey!" I shouted as the idiots grabbed the chest and ran off with it. Elizabeth jumped up and followed my lead chasing after them. We caught them, but with no swords it was uneven as they dropped the chest and drew theirs. "'Ello Poppets." before we could fight at all, we saw a huge wheel rolling by. Will and Norrington were fighting on top of it, while moving, which to me was surprising, they were talented swordsmen.

Jack suddenly appeared, chasing after them without even glancing our way. Once they passed, the two started toward us but an axe buried itself into a tree and we saw Davy Jones' crew racing toward us shouting. They handed us the swords before grabbing the chest and running with us close behind. They dropped it and we went for it but had to block attacks from the crew. As we fought when we yelled sword we worked together helping to attack and defend as we ran.

The guys grabbed the chest as Elizabeth and I fought the creatures, as we tried to make it back to the beach. We found Jack fighting with another member and we were losing until the wheel came crashing down and wiping out most of the creatures. We watched as it rolled and then fell over before continuing the fight. We were backed up against the long boat, until Norrington grabbed the chest and said he would draw them off. He took off and the creatures followed, and we jumped into the boat shoving off and heading back to the Pearl.

I followed after Jack as he spoke to Gibbs about what happened, but a few moments later the Flying Dutchman burst from the depths. It came along side us with Davy Jones staring directly at Jack. "I'll handle this, mate." Jack strode forward, fearless. He held up his jar of dirt before yelling, "Oi! Fish face! Lose something…hey. Oup!" he broke off by falling down the stairs. We all watched as he tumbled down, geez how clumsy was he really. "Got it!" he said holding the jar up before composing himself.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?" he sang the last part as he held it above his head. Everyone was confused by his actions, what did a jar of dirt have to do with the ship full of creatures ready to kill us all. "Enough." Jones said and the guns began to load at us. Jack's smile vanished as he ordered hard to starboard. "Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted and Will began giving orders to the crew as we tried to ready ourselves for the fight.

We didn't turn fast enough as they fired and cannons came flying through the ship. I ducked as another ball came soaring through a lamp by Gibbs and my head. Jack shoved Gibbs out of the way and took control of his ship himself, steering us into the wind so the sails would catch and give us a fighting chance to escape. "They're giving up!" Marty shouted from the side and everyone started to cheer as we were probably the only ship to ever escape the Flying Dutchman alive.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!" "Why fight when we can negotiate? All one needs…is the proper leverage." he place his dirt on the rail and began to tap his fingers on it. Suddenly everything jarred forward as a huge boom shook the entire area. The jar of dirt fell down and smashed on the deck, Jack reacted quickly rushing down. "Where is it? Where is the thump thump?" he spoke to himself as he dug through the dirt. "We must have hit the reef!" A crew member yelled. "No…It's not a reef!" Will shouted and pulled Elizabeth away from the side. "Get away from the rail!" "What is it?" she asked and he answered, "The Kraken!" "Kraken…" I breathed and ran down the stairs to Jack as Will called to arms.

Will continued to prepare for the attack as I stared at Jack, knowing it was coming for him and anyone with him. "Bliss, help me!" Will shouted and I rushed over to help him pull the ropes. When I turned back around, Jack was gone, no where to be seen. A moment later the tentacles slowly crept up the sides as we all searched for Will and waited for his order to fire. "Will..Will…WILL!" Elizabeth finally got him to yell fire and everyone lit their guns as cannon balls ripped through the flesh. I barely made it to the side as a tentacle crashed onto the deck.

They all disappeared back into the water, but I knew it wasn't over, no way was it going to be that easy. The crew began to cheer though, clearly more daft than I believed. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will spoke to Elizabeth and myself. "There's no boats." they began another tactic to ready for the next attack and Will gave Elizabeth a gun, telling her not to miss. We didn't have a lot of gunpowder, so will said to load the rum as well, making every crewmember stop and stare. Gibbs agreed, although he seemed heartbroken, the crew groaned, but did as ordered.

I walked over to Elizabeth as she stopped and was staring at something. We saw Jack in the only boat rowing away from us…saving himself. He left everyone behind…even me. I felt my heart break as I watched him row away, knowing his crew and myself was still here about to be attacked. "You coward." she breathed and I let a single tear fall before we were jarred again, signaling the next attack was coming. Within a few seconds the tentacles were back and crashing into the guns to disable them. "Heave! Heave like your being paid for it!" Gibbs yelled and everyone hauled the rum and gunpowder up from the brig.

A huge tentacle began to wrap it around the mast and easily snapped it, making Will and the load go no higher. It seemed that Will was trying to get the attention to make it take the load. It did, but Will became stuck and Elizabeth wasn't going to shoot it with him attached. A smaller tentacle grabbed Elizabeth and I rushed to help her. She was save by the two crazier crew members with an axe. She recovered and ran back for the gun to finish the plan. She grabbed it, but Jack's boot was standing on it, showing us that he came back for us, he hadn't abandoned us.

He took the rifle and aimed, ready to take the shot needed. As soon as Will fell onto the deck, Jack fired and the barrels exploded. It made the Kraken sink back into the ocean again as we recovered from the blow. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs, who replied, "No, we just angered it. Captain orders!" the crew rushed over to us, waiting for Jack to tell us what to do. "Abandon ship…into the long boat." he handed the gun to him as he passed with us close behind. "Jack…The Pearl…" "She's only a ship, mate." "He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth chimed in and I looked at Jack, seeing his eyes show his emotions for once.

Jack turned and was saying goodbye to his ship as we began to load into the boat. I glanced over to see Elizabeth walking over and talking to Jack. She came closer and leaned in, kissing Jack clear as day. I turned away, feeling tears in my eyes and saw Will see as well, his face showing his betrayal and confusion. Gibbs loaded in, pushing Will down, telling me to come on. I turned back and saw Elizabeth push Jack against the mast, kissing him passionately. I couldn't bear it and slid down the ladder into the boat, hiding my face as I had began to cry.

Soon Elizabeth loaded in…alone. I looked up toward the ship, expecting Jack to appear as well. "Where's Jack?" Will asked, annoyance and accusation in his voice. He watched her face, probably trying to see if she was guilty as she should be. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." she met his gaze, but couldn't hold it as she looked away. "Go!" she ordered just as I was about to stand up to go back for Jack. I wouldn't leave him to die alone. I would be with him as he went down with his ship. "Bliss, sit down, we have to go." "I won't leave him! Let me off!" Will grabbed me and held me down as we rowed away. "Please Will, let me go!" I begged the whole time.

We watched as the Kraken appeared to take The Pearl down. Will released me as it sank, knowing there was no use anymore, Jack was gone and so was the Pearl. Once we made it to shore, not a word was said as we all made our way down the channels to Tia Dalma house. She passed out drinks to us all, speaking to each of us. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone…along with it's Captain. "Aye, already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all…right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" "Never another like Captain Jack." "He was a gentleman of fortune he was." "He was a good man." Elizabeth chimed in and I glared at her, unable to forgive her for kissing Jack and betraying Will…and myself even if no one knew about Jack and myself.

Will spoke, "If there was anything could be done to bring him back…Elizabeth…" Tia Dalma came forward, determination in her eyes. "Would you do it? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back Witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" "Aye…" I breathed, Gibbs after me with the other following our lead. "Yes." Elizabeth said and Will nodded. Tia Dalma looked pleased. "Alright…But if you're goin' brave de weird…and haunted shores…at world's end, den. You will need a captain who knows does waters." we all looked after her eyes and saw someone descending the stairs. It was none other than Captain Barbossa who quickly addressed us all, "So tell me…what's become of my ship?" his monkey hopped on his shoulder as he bit into a green apple, laughing. I smiled…I would find Jack if it cost me anything in this world or any other. I would find him and tell him how I felt and then never let him go!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I waited at the spot I was told, hoping that they would meet soon as I was freezing my ass off. The plan was for Will to steal the charts, and Barbossa to take our few remaining crew to Singapore to convince Sao Feng to give us a crew and ship to rescue Jack with. I would have went with them, but when I heard Elizabeth was going, I changed my mind. I hadn't spoken to her since I saw her kissing Jack, nor did I want to. So instead I was to wait here and hope they come along to get me.

Finally after the longest time, a ship appeared and I hopped on board and instantly distanced myself from Elizabeth. We sailed into an icy water filled with glaciers and even icier wind. We bundled up with our clothes, but it was for nothing as the temperatures were too low. "No one said anything about cold." "Must be a good reason for our suffering." I sighed and sat on a barrel near the front of the boat as Tia Dalma scolded the two talking smack. Will must have found something on the charts as he asked Barbossa about it, who in turned spoke to Gibbs about it.

I joined them in the middle of the conversation, adjusted my blanket. "Trust me, young master Turner…It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back." he steered the boat into a different direction as we continued on. I met Elizabeth's eyes and she smiled as if to say hello, but I scoffed and walked off. She tried to say something, but was too cold and her teeth chattered so much I couldn't hear what she wanted to say. We passed through a pitch black tunnel and on the other side was quiet waters that were so smooth they reflected the stars back as if we were sailing the sky.

It became warmer and the cold disappeared from the ship and our bodies. I heard a sound and glanced back to see Will walking toward Elizabeth, I wished I could hear what they were about to speak to each other, I mean they haven't spoken about what happened on the ship either as far as I knew. It was brief as Elizabeth walked away, leaving Will to stare out into the beyond. I walked over to him, careful to avoid Elizabeth. Tia Dalma beat me to Will as spoke in a broken voice. "For what do we want most? There is a cost must be paid in the end." Will looked down a bit before realizing something and running passed us both.

"All hands to stations!" Will shouted as he ran along the ship, making us all rush around confused but following our orders. Barbossa and Will were both ordering and the crew were unsure of which orders to follow. We all ran to the front of the ship and finally saw what we were headed for…a waterfall. Will and Elizabeth tried their best to steer the ship away, but we were too late, had gotten too close and I knew we were going over. Everyone was screaming as they gripped as much possible to try to hold on. I gripped my rope tight, praying that I would see Jack again, to tell him how I feel. To see his face again, to hear his voice, I needed to survive this to find my way to him.

I gasped for air as I surfaced from the water with everyone else and started making my way to the shore. "This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs said "I don't see Jack…I don't see anyone." I gritted my teeth as her voice seemed heart-broken. "Witty Jack is closer den you think." Tia Dalma said, petting a rock crab creature. We turned and saw the Black Pearl coming over the hill of sand, thousands upon thousands of rock crabs under it, moving it along. It went right into the water with ease and we were all surprised, shocked and excited.

We saw Jack and I saw Elizabeth's face light up and she smiled, but then frowned and paused. I was glad, she didn't deserve Will and I only wished I could tell him that. But I was too happy to see Jack as he made his way to us. He went straight to ordering Gibbs to explain himself, when Gibbs had to tell him that we were all in Davy Jones locker. "Jack Sparrow." "Ah, Hector. It's been too long…hasn't it?" "Aye…you shot me, remember?" Jack quickly moved on to Tia Dalma, leaving Barbossa be.

"Tia Dalma…out and about, hey?" he spoke to us as if we weren't really there, making Will speak that he believes we are all make believe. Jack moved on him, arguing for a moment before Elizabeth spoke. "Jack…this is real…we're here." she stepped forward, locking eyes with him. He ran back to Gibbs, but Elizabeth spoke again, telling him we came to rescue him. "Have you now? Very kind of you. But it seems as I posses a ship and you don't…you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure I'm in the mood." "I see my ship…right there." Barbossa pointed to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." "Jack!" Will rushed over and got to the point. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past…one of you succeeded." Will and I turned to Elizabeth, knowing that was the last person to see Jack. "Oh? She's not told you? Well you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." he began to pick out the crewmembers he was going to take. He ordered the crew to get prepared to set sail when he finally noticed me standing beside Barbossa. "Come along, Bliss. Chop Chop."

"Jack, which way you going Jack?" he went to speak to me again, but realized he needed to have the charts and I wasn't going to leave Will here, he didn't belong. As we got the ship ready, Jack and Barbossa were bickering orders about who was Captain. Will and Elizabeth went below, I hoped to talk about what happened. I watched Jack, just happy to see him alive and breathing again. Night came and I finally got the courage to confront Jack about Elizabeth and his feelings for her. He didn't notice me at first, just staring out, probably happy to see anything other than an endless desert. "Jack…" I breathed and he turned to me.

He didn't look any different, he was still the same ole Jack, confident and witty, resourceful and honorable at his core. I can't believe that I thought he anything else, a coward a fool an terrible person…then I lost him and found myself seeing everything that was behind that, a cover he shows to everyone. Similar to the cover that he had with me…pretending we had nothing, bringing the whores around to throw the crew off our secret night. He was much smarter than I ever thought, he was thinking ahead so many times to protect me and himself and his crew. Jack Sparrow was an amazing man and I felt myself falling in love with him as I stared at him.

"Did Elizabeth truly kill you?" it came out of my mouth when I wanted to tell Jack how I felt. I was going to have that talk with him later, I needed to tell him how I felt because there was no telling on how to get back and if we were going to make it back. Yet my mouth thought I needed to hold on and figure out what happened that day. "Aye…she tricked me and locked me to the mast. By the time I got out of the cuff, all of you were long gone and the beastie was upon me." I walked over to him and touched his arm gently. "When she boarded the boat, I went back for you…but Will stopped me."

"I'm sure you did." he caressed my cheek and I sighed, knowing my next question was going to turn this from something sweet to distrust. I took a breath and said what I needed to know. "I saw her kiss you…and you kissed back, intensely." As I thought, he removed his hand from me and his face changed. "Listen…" "I don't want to hear excuses so don't try…I just want to know if you have feelings for her. I need to know this right now Jack…please." "What I feel for her isn't worth speaking about, all I feel is betrayal." I breathed out, feeling a bit better and ready to tell Jack how I feel finally. "Well Jack, I need to tell you something important. I-" I began when it happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Ragetti and Pintel were carrying cannonballs and giggling to themselves, making Tia Dalma give them a hard look. They dropped the balls and Pintel said it would be disrespectful. I scoffed, turning back to Jack to continue our talk, but was interrupted again, seeing the small lights appearing as boats began to float toward us. As the went along side us, Gibbs loaded his gun but Will stopped him. As more of the crew went to see the people in boats, I turned to Jack once more, hoping we could finish our chat.

I was wrong as he also moved down and over to the others as Elizabeth shouted out, saying it was her father in a boat, saying we were back with the living…when everyone knew that wasn't the case. "Elizabeth…we're not back." Jack said to her, making me walk down too, he still seemed as if he cared about her…even though he told me otherwise. Will reached to comfort her, but she shouted out again for her father and he turned and saw us. He asked if she was dead and when she said no, he assumed he was the one dead. She tossed a rope out to him, trying to get him to take it and come aboard with us.

"Take the line!" "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." he said, his voice breaking as she begged him to take the line again and again, tears forming in her eyes already. "She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted and some of the men took off after her, I stood still and was surprised when Jack also stayed. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" he said before turning his back to us and going along his way. She cried into Will as he comforted her as best he could. They disappeared down below and I felt sad for Elizabeth, but still couldn't forgive her for betraying everyone and lying and killing Jack. Jack retired to his room before I could even speak and I sighed, perhaps in the morning I could tell him.

When morning came, it was unbelievably blazing hot as our supplies were exhausted, no water at all and even the rum was gone. There was no getting back unless it was going to happen soon. I searched the ship for Jack and when I finally found him, he was turning the charts in different ways, trying to figure it out so we could all return to the living world and not be trapped here forever. "Up is down. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he spoke as I approached him. He zoned out as he seemed to be in his own mind.

"Not sunset…" he turned the center of the charts as he figured it out just as I began to speak. "Sundown…and rise. UP!" he launched himself up and over to the side of the Pearl. "What's that?!" I was just as surprised as a few ran over to him as he looked out. "What is that? I don't know, what do you think?" "Where?" "There!" then suddenly he took off to the other side of the boat, prompting the others to follow. He continued his gibberishes as he ran back and forth. I looked down and saw what he was doing just as Barbossa came down beside me. "He's rocking the ship…to turn us over…so the sun will rise as it sets!"

We all became to rock it with the swell as Barbossa said and also released the cargo and cannons so they would roll too. Slowly the Pearl turned as we grabbed the railing, trying to hold on as we flipped upside down. "Now up is down." Jack said and I grabbed his hand to hold us both to the railing, I would not lose him again. Will lost his grip but got a rope. We held our breath for what seemed like forever, I turned to Jack, trying to show him I cared about him with my eyes, but there a rush as we were forced back to the surface…finally back in the real world.

My hand slipped from Jack's and myself lying on the stairs. I coughed as we all got to our feet and in an instant, there were guns out and pointing at Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and everyone else. They all began to laugh and lowered the guns as I walked over, feeling that it was safe. I was wrong as Barbossa threw his back up, Jack elbowed me behind him before lifting his back up along with everyone else. "Alright then. The Brethren Court's a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going, and there will be no arguing that point." "I is arguing that point. If pirates are gathering, I'm pointing my ship in the other way."

Elizabeth turned both her guns on Jack, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett. You're a pirate." Jack turned his two guns on Elizabeth, making Will point his two at Jack. "Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Jack turned on gun back to Will as Barbossa interrupted. "If we don't stand together, they will hunt us down one by one, til there be none left, but you." "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow. The last pirate." "Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plans?" "I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate. Count on that." he pulled the trigger at Barbossa, but the powder was wet and didn't ignite.

They all pulled triggers, but no shots came out, showing it was pointless to try to hold them to each other. I sighed, feeling a bit better as Will was my friend and Jack was the man I was falling in love with. Elizabeth was still unforgivable at the moment, but I know I did not want her dead. "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." Will said, knowing we weren't going far without fresh water and food of some kind. Jack and Barbossa bitched a little about who was captain and who was going to go when Will shut them up.

As the crew made it to the shore, I realized that Jack and I still hadn't finished our talk about him and me and where we stood to each other. But there wasn't any time for that as we found the remains of the Kraken lying on the beach. I followed Jack, he stared into it's dead eyes, memories probably filling his mind. "Still thinking about running Jack? Think you can outrun the world? The problem with being the last of anything, by and by, there be none left at all." Jack turned to him and smirked a bit. "Aye, but some things come back mate. We're living proof…you and me." "Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning The Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack seemed to finally understand what Barbossa was trying to tell him as he spoke and nodded in agreement. "It's our only hope, lad." "That's a sad commentary in and of itself." "The world used to be a bigger place." "The world is still the same…there's just…less in it." he said in a sad voice as he turned away from the beast that killed him. He looked and saw I was just standing there, a few steps from him. "Come on then, get on move on before I decide to left your sorry self on this island." his voice was harsh, but knowing Barbossa couldn't see his face, I only saw the smirk as he winked at me.

"Aye, Captain." I quickly fell in beside him as we headed inshore with the crew. We found the spring Will spoke of, but were surprised by the dead body floating in it. Barbossa tasted the water and instantly spit it out, saying it was poisoned by the body rotting. Pintel flipped him over and recognized him from their trip to Singapore. Marty shouted and we turned to see Ragetti signaling that there was another ship heading toward the Pearl…a Singapore boat. Then in a flash the crew from Singapore turned their guns on us and we were prisoners.

"He's the Captain." Jack said, pointing to Barbossa. I rolled my eyes at the same time as Barbossa as they led us back to the ships. Sao Feng was on board and Jack instantly hid behind Barbossa, trying not to be seen by him. He turned to Barbossa, but spoke to Jack. "You paid me great insult once…" "That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng quickly punched him in the face. "So we'll just call it square then?" "Release her!" Will came from the side, pointing to Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain." "What bargain be that?" "You heard Captain Turner…release her." "Captain Turner?" "Her too." Will said, pointing to me. I looked at Jack, unsure of what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

They untied my bonds and I turned to Jack, wanting to blurt my feelings then and there, for everyone to see. Instead, I found myself smiling and telling Jack I wasn't going to leave him in the only way I could at the moment. "I will remain with my Captain and his crew. I will not be apart of this mutiny." he smiled and I knew he understood. "Bliss, please, I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage. Come on." "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth cut in, although I was sure she had no room to talk. "It was my burden to bear."

Jack seemed to flip a bit as he shouted. "He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty! And you, and your Brethren Court!" he paused and looked at everyone. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?!" a few crew members raised their hands and I sighed, lifting mine beside him. "I'm standing over there with them!" and we walked over to the rest of the crew as Sao Feng grabbed him, "I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first." "Well I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends." Sao Feng pulled Jack over to the side and we saw a ship sailing toward us. "Here's your chance to find out!"

Jack was led away as we were held behind. Will stopped me before I was to go down. "Please Bliss, just come with Elizabeth and I." I shoved his arm off, "I have doubted Jack in the past…I will not do it again, he is my Captain and I will remain with my crew." he leaned into my ear. "Don't be foolish, I know you care about him, but he doesn't care about anyone but himself." I jerked back and shook my head. "I would rather stay with him then go with you, a betrayer of Jack and Elizabeth, the killer of Jack." Sao Feng lied to Will and locked him and Elizabeth in chains, same as us.

But Beckett lied to Sao Feng and he was speaking with Barbossa about how to get his revenge as we waited to be locked up below. Sao Feng wanted Elizabeth for some reason and Will objective, but Sao Feng didn't budge. "Done." Elizabeth said and Will was shocked, saying "What? Not done." "You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us, then done!" she was unyielding. "Elizabeth, they're pirates." "I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" she shoved Will back as Barbossa leaned in, "So we have an accord?" they agreed and Sao Feng took Elizabeth on his ship and sailed away.

We took over the Pearl and began an attack on the ship holding Jack and the East Indian Trading Company men. Jack suddenly came flying over screaming as we were all bewildered. His rope disappeared as he seemed to fall overboard. Yet he spoke from behind us, standing unharmed. "And that was without even a single drop of rum!" I sighed feeling happy he was free and safe. He hopped down as the crew held Will in chains for his punishment. "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig." and they took him away, leaving Jack and myself alone for once.

"What is it?" he asked, seemingly annoyed that I was still there, I narrowed my eyes. "I guess just making sure my Captain is alright. I'll return my duties then." I turned away and stopped myself. I wasn't going to let this chance slip through my fingers because he was annoyed by me. I was going to tell him. "Bliss…" I turned as he whispered my name and walked over to me. "Yes?" "I am glad you are safe…" he seemed to stop himself from continuing. I closed most of the space between us, knowing anyone could see us at anytime. "Jack…I must speak my mind, I-" "I know" he cut me off and smiled at me, making me realize that he had been aware of my feelings for a while.

"Come with me…" he breathed as he passed me and headed down the stairs. He opened the Captain's Quarters doors and I followed him in, only to run into him as he stopped suddenly. Barbossa was sitting at the table, just looking up to see who came in. "My room." Jack said and Barbossa just laughed. "I'm the Captain, these quarters are mine." I sighed, these two were completely childish. "Well I need to speak with Jack alone, Barbossa get out." I said, tired of this crap when I was finally getting somewhere with Jack. "You best not be ordering me around lass."

"It is important…about the Code. I think you will approve of it and find that Jack listened to me as I do not doubt him…anymore at least." Barbossa eyed me closely, but finally nodded and said, "I hope you will get him to see clearly as he is needed at the Court." as soon as the doors were closed, Jack grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "Well now, what is so important that we are needed out of sight and alone?" he smirked and I kissed him harder, willing myself to relax and enjoy this as I had no idea when it was going to end. We pulled apart after a few minutes and he lifted my face to look at me.

"How long have you felt like this woman?" I stuttered, unsure of what is acceptable. "Ah…for a while now then?" I tried to look away, feeling shy as he hasn't said he returns my feelings. "What does it matter? You're Jack Sparrow…you can't be tied down to a woman. My feelings don't matter." he took my hands, giving them a good squeeze. "Aye, but if I had a crewmember that was always loyal to me, and that crewmember just happened to be a beautiful woman…well then." I smiled and kissed him again, finally knowing he cared about me just as I cared for him.

We made love as quietly as possible with the crew so close and were lying on the couch breathing heavily. "I need to return to my duties, Captain." "I feel like your duties were already finished. I know they completed to the up most satisfaction." I giggled and sat up, knowing I needed to get dressed before Barbossa barged in on us. Jack followed suit but stopped me from leaving. "Jack, be careful of whatever you have planned. I have chosen to trust your judgment completely and stay with you. I don't want to see you in chains or with a noose around your neck." he nodded and kissed me one last time. "Aye, I thank you for trusting in me, I will make sure we will always be together."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I said my goodbyes to Jack, and he still held me to him. "Come back after everyone has gone to sleep. We shall continue our discussion." I knew what he meant and blushed, nodded and he released me. I did as Barbossa instructed as the Captain, even though Jack and him kept bickering over it like kids. Once the crew had went below to sleep, a few remained and I found it simple to sneak passed them. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, I mean we should not be so easily fooled by people sneaking about, but it was a good thing because no one could know about Jack and I just yet. I was hoping once this whole thing was settled, that he and I could be together.

I was at the doors, about to slip in when I heard voices that I knew all too well. "And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?" I caught a glimpse of Jack walking down to Will and a body attached to a barrel. I stayed low, unsure of what was going on between them. "Ah, you've not seemed fit to trust her with it." "I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I take toward my father, is a step away from Elizabeth." "If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." I slipped down closer, it was odd for these two to be so friendly when they have been at each others throats for a while, betraying each other over and over.

"If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket…Avoid the choice altogether." I eyed Jack close, hearing a tone to his voice that I didn't like. "Let someone else dispatch Jones." "Who?" Will didn't notice how Jack's tone changed just slightly, but I could tell Jack was making a plan in his head as he spoke. Finally Will caught on and turned to Jack, "You?" Jack shifted his eyes, clearly giving away his answer, making me realize that he wanted to be Captain of the Dutchman…and I wouldn't be able to follow.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess." Will didn't believe he was being completely honest, so he voiced it. "So you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman…forever?" "No, mate. I'm free forever." I blinked, completely shocked by Jack's decision, after we just decided to stay together, he wanted to go off and sail the sea forever.

"Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself." "You have to do the job though, Jack." Will shot, knowing the Captain had to ferry the dead. "You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." He made a gesture to show the tentacle beard Jones had and that shook Jack a bit. "I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh?" he took his compass and gave it to Will, telling him to think like Jack and it'll come to him. He got really close and breathed his rum-soaked breath at Will, causing him to lean back and fall overboard.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" he shouted and I ran down to see Will grabbing the body and barrel to keep himself afloat. "Will!" I shouted and Jack grabbed my arm, holding me in place. "What the hell Jack! He's going to die!" "He'll be fine, don't worry." "Don't worry! What are you planning now? Tell me or I'm going over with Will." he let me go and stepped back. "I guess your choice is stay with me and be protected…or jump over and hope the barrel holds you and him long enough for you to be captured and branded…or hung."

I blinked, unable to speak. Jack was being so heartless at the moment and I couldn't understand why. I tried to think quickly, but all my mind could come up with was it was a choice between Will and Jack…which it would always be Jack. I sighed and stepped back down from the side and he nodded, opening his arms for me to go to him. I rolled my eyes, shook my head and shoved passed him. "I said I would trust you, yet you can't trust me with your plans. So forget it, from now on…I am just a crewmember and you are just my Captain…goodnight, Jack."

I went to my bunk and laid down, thoughts making it impossible to sleep as I tried to figure out what he was thinking, doing, anything that would give me a chance to forgive and go to him. I didn't want to be without him, but I couldn't let myself get this involved with someone that wouldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I let a few tears escape before finally giving in and sleep took me. I woke the next morning and did my duties as quickly as possible, wanting to be done and get away from the eyes of Jack as he continued to watch me every time I was in view.

I continued to refuse his talks, avoiding his eyes, not wanting to have anything to do with him until he realized he would just have to trust me like I used to trust him. Gibbs was telling the crew about Shipwreck Cove as we approached, wanting to keep the Pearl in ship-shape. Jack was awful close as he took Gibbs off to prepare, I turned away as he brushed against me, instead seeing Tia and Barbossa arguing about something. They then took her to the brig, as a prisoner this time, which was confusing but we had no time to deal with that as we prepared the boats.

It was nightfall as we arrived, seeing all the different crews from all the different pirate lords. It was beautiful and unique in it's own way, we were all in awe. "Look at them all!" "There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa said and Jack added, "And I owe them all money." I smiled, knowing that would have to be true, but hid it a bit as they became to make their way down. "Saw that…" Jack breathed as he passed me, his fingers brushing against my thigh, making me shiver.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

I hesitated and had to slow my breathing back down, it was insane. A simple touch from him and I was a mess, it was some power he held over me. We were just about to enter the room when Jack stopped me. "Bliss, just trust me, please. I will explain everything once I am sure it is going to work. I always plan as I go." "You never really know what you are doing do you?" he smirked and winked, "Course love, always do." and he enter, leaving me smiling and feeling better than before. I entered the room, not realizing a crucial thing.

I stayed close to the crew, now knowing exactly what to expect from these pirates. I heard my name almost as soon as I walked to the table, turning to see them. My eyes went wide as I met his, he was the same as before, not changed at all, same as the day I left him. I went to go to hug him, but froze, realizing that I left his crew to form my own, become a captain and live my dream…yet here I am, crewmember of Jack Sparrow, who probably betrayed every single man here. How could I face him, knowing I wasn't what he thought I would be…I was not the daughter he would be proud of.

I never noticed the man moving to me until he was pulling me into a tight hug, I blinked and realized who it was. "Taylor!" he held me back to look at me, before hugging me again. I heard Chevalle clear his throat and Taylor took my hand, leading me away from my crew and over to him. He stood up and looked down at me, I tried to smile, but it was so fake I shouldn't have tried. "Bliss…why are you here?" "She be apart of my crew…Captain." Barbossa spoke up, clearly not realizing that it was personal with Chevalle and myself.

"It's not true, is it? I thought you came to join me…as it is supposed to be?" "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Jack cut in, the crew beginning to get restless. "I- I'm his-…" I wasn't sure how to phase it, but he did it for me. "She's my daughter and a part of my crew, not yours or anyone's except her own." he seemed angry, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to correct him or just let him take charge. He placed me right beside me, my hand on his shoulder as he says I should be. "Bliss?" I glanced over at my crew and met Jack's eyes, then shook my head, unable to keep it up.

Barbossa began to hit a ball on the table to call everyone to order, we quieted and listened to what he said. "As he who issues summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." there was some shuffling around in pockets and brought out a bunch of random junk. Chevalle touched my hand and I leaned down, "My dear, do you happen to have the card I gave you when you left us?" I nodded and pulled it from my inner pocket hidden in my jacket. He placed it in the bowl, revealing it was his piece of eight…what gave him the right to be heard at the Brethren Court.

"You trusted me with this?" he smiled and patted my hands. "I knew it would be safe with you, I knew you were the best hiding place. You take care of yourself and anything special to you. I feel like I am in that small group." I stood tall, feeling proud that he put so much trust and faith in me. Taylor nudged my shoulder and winked at me, making me blush a bit. "Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of Junk." Pintel said and Gibbs explained the reason everyone was wondering. "Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one…stint broke."

"So change the name." he offered, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "To what? 'Nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time? Yeah that sounds real piratey." Barbossa smack the eyeball out of Ragetti's head and placed it in the bowl as his piece. "Sparrow!" a lord shouted, ordering Jack to place his piece in as well. He rubbed a coin mixed in his beads and hair as he spoke, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord…and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead!" we all turned and saw Elizabeth and Sao Feng's crew behind us. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman. She stabbed a sword into the globe and walked over as Jack asked if she was made Captain. "They're giving the bloody title away now." I blinked, was it because she left him to die…or because she was a woman…I wasn't sure how to take that. Everyone was speaking and shouting until she finally quieted everyone down. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" "Not likely anyone among us." "Where's Will?" "Not among us." Jack said and I was sure he was assuming Will traded his freedom for us, I just couldn't believe Will would do that. "It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa addressed everyone, getting back to business. "We fight!" Elizabeth called out, making everyone laugh at her face. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." all the crews and Captains nodded in agreement to what was spoken.

"There be a third course…" Barbossa slid in, trying to get back to his business once more. "In another age, at this very spot. The First Brethren Court captured the sea Goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true, Gentlemen, Ladies…we must free Calypso."

They listened as he spoke, but when he finished it was dead silent, then suddenly everyone broke out in shouts and curses. "Shoot him!" one shouted, "Cut out his tongue!" the African lord shouted. "Shoot him, cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that beard!" Jack added, making Barbossa roll his eyes. "Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." the first mate of Elizabeth's crew stepped up. "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."

"It's unlikely her mood's improved." Chevalle stood up saying, making me shift a bit to give him room. I was a bit upset by his words, I mean that sounded like something an asshole would say about any woman. "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso." a lord said, placing his gun on the table. "You threaten me?" he counted, getting closer, I moved with him, knowing how men were and pirates were worse. "I silence you!" everything happened at once, the gun went off.

Chevalle punched him in the face, knocking him back into his crew's arms. Everyone began to fight, it was insane and I didn't was confused as to where I really was supposed to be, with Chevalle and his crew or Jack and his. I elbowed a man swinging at me and duck a sword from another. I slipped away and found myself standing beside Barbossa Elizabeth and Jack as they looked at everyone. Finally Barbossa got fed up and jumped on the table, shooting his gun to the sky and making everyone stop to look at him. "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle speak, says I." "If you have a better alternative, please, share." "Cuttlefish." we were all just as confused by his response as the next thing he said. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages." he made his way around the room as he spoke. "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature and all…or fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed. Half of us would be dead within the month."

"Which seems quite grim to me, any ways you slice it. Or…uh…As my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." he continued to saunter around the Lords. "Res Ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with…and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa accused him and I knew instantly that another annoying battle of their childish game was going to begin. "Have not." "You have so." "Have not." "Have so." "Have not!" "You have so, and you know it." "Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight…to run away." "Aye!" "Aye!" the crew joined, although I wasn't sure they even understood what he was saying. "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up." Jack said, and Barbossa seemed cocky that his idea would be the only that they would end up doing. "Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code." Jack's face completely changed, he actually looked a bit scared. "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a…?" he didn't get to finish as a bullet ripped through his chest and he fell dead on the ground. We turned and saw a figure coming toward us. "Code is the law." he blew the smoke from his gun and everyone settled down, knowing he didn't give a damn who you were, you didn't disobey the code. The man looks familiar and when he stood beside Jack I realized that he looked like him…this must be Jack's father.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

 ****Rated M for sexual scene. You are Warned****

"You're in my way, boy." he said, cold and unfatherly, but Jack quickly moved, sliding to the side. Two people carried the book of pirate code in and sat it on the table. He unlocked it as everyone was entranced. "Ah, Barbossa is right." "Hang on a minute." Jack said, moving over to look at something. "There has not been a king since the First Court. And that's not likely to change." "Not likely." "Why not?" Elizabeth asked and Gibbs explained. "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote." "And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa cut in. "I call for a vote." Jack announced.

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair." "Capitaine Chevally, the penniless Frenchman." "Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." "Mistress Ching." "Gentleman Jocard." "Elizabeth Swann." "Barbossa." "Vallenueva!" "Elizabeth Swann." every single person stopped and stared at Jack as he didn't vote for himself…which had never happened. "What?" "I know. Curious, isn't it?" no one liked that Jack voted for her and not themselves and began to argue again. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked and a string on the guitar Teague was playing snapped as he was brought back to our attention.

Everyone sat down again, fearful of the keeper. "Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn…We're at war." Sri stood up and when he spoke, I nearly broke out laughing at his voice, but held myself back as I wasn't sure if I would get a bullet in me if I did. "And so we shall go to war." everyone cheered and began to make their plans for their ships and crews. I noticed Jack slipped over to his father and I wished I could listen to what they were saying, but Taylor was cheering so loud beside me and I couldn't slip by.

Chevalle nodded to Taylor, who grabbed my hand and dragged me by everyone else and out into the hallways. He pulled me down a deserted hallway when I stopped him. "What is going on?" "Let's go, Captain wants us to prepare the crew waiting on the ship." "I'm not apart of Chevalle's crew anymore, Taylor. I need to stay with Ja-Barbossa's crew." I quickly switched, hoping he wouldn't catch it. When he stopped and turned back to me, I figured he did. "Why? You are a lowly crewmen on that rag-tag crew and with us, you are a second Captain." "But I have gone through a lot with that crew, I feel a part of it and enjoy it."

"Bliss, come on. They don't treat you like we do." I scoffed, "You're right Taylor. Chevalle's crew never accepted me, always eyed me like a common whore. Chevalle had to order them to leave me alone. They never treated me like I wanted to be treated. Barbossa and his crew, they are odd to be sure, but they care for me, make sure I am alright and treat me as if I am a crucial part of the ship. I have grown to care for each one of them." "And Jack?" I stopped, hoping he wouldn't bring that up. "What do you mean?" "He's Captain too. He stares at you, a lot. He wants you, so not all the crew treats you as if you aren't a woman. You haven't noticed how he looks at you, it's like he's already had you and can't wait for more."

I pulled my hand away but he tightened it, making me wince. "Ow, let me go." "Have you slept with that fake Captain and terrible pirate?" I shook my arm, trying to get him to release me, avoiding the question. "Taylor, you are hurting me." "Tell me, Bliss. I need to know. Have you changed yourself from a strong independent women into a common whore that sleeps her way into getting closer to a Captain?" I slapped my free hand across his hand, calling me a whore was too much. "How dare you say that! I am not a whore!" he touched his cheek and then dropped my hand, falling to his knees.

"Oh God, what have I done? I'm sorry Bliss, I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean anything I said." I hesitated a bit, but eventually just sank down with him and lifted his face to look at me. "Taylor, I think you are jealous. But there isn't any reason to be. I am going to become a Captain, like I told you. Sometimes you have to made bonds with others Captains and crews so that you have friends when you are a Captain. If sometimes helps to make friends." "You never did with our crew." "They never accepted me like the others…except you." he smiled and nodded.

I went to pull him up, but he held me down with him, jerking me into a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding Bliss. Again, I hope you can forgive me for my actions, they were completely uncalled for." I laughed and hugged him back. "It is alright Taylor, don't fret so much." he pulled back and before I blinked, his lips were pressed to mine in a gentle kiss. I went to pull away, but his lips were soft and one kiss didn't hurt anything, he knew I wasn't going to be with anyone until I was a Captain…as far as he knew. Jack was an amazing kisser, Taylor was more sweet, caring.

He deepened it and I opened my mouth a bit, slipping my tongue into his mouth and he returned with much more passion as he figured I wasn't pulling away. This was nice, different from Jack, but Taylor was so sweet, he truly cared for me and wasn't afraid to show it and he trusted me completely. He would tell me anything I asked, he was almost perfect…almost. I realized that he was predictable, dull. I longed for Jack's kisses, they took me by surprised and consumed me entirely. Jack's crazy plans always work in ways I never heard of, and he showed me how much he cared as he took me the nights we had sex. But Jack was untrustworthy, he switched sides too much, betrayed his friends often, I wasn't sure if I would be next. Taylor was safe from that, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I was caught up in my mind that I didn't notice Taylor slipping his hand up my blouse and caressing my breast, making me come back to what was happening. He was now on top of me, his hard dick pressing into my thigh. Did I really want Taylor? Did I really want to do this? Jack's face flashed into my mind, the first night, such care and gentleness to his eyes, no matter what, I wanted the person on top of me to be Jack. He was the only one I loved…I did, honestly I love Captain Jack Sparrow. "Taylor wait." I pushed him up and he had fear in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "I just can't do this. I'm sorry." I hoped he wouldn't ask why, I would have to tell him about my feelings for Jack instead of him.

"I understand Bliss, you want to wait til you are a Captain. I would be honored to be your first mate, if you would have me." I smiled and wished I could feel something for him, but every part of me only felt for Jack, it was impossible. I stood up and brushed myself off and he did the same. He took my hands in his and kissed me again, this time a little harder, but still soft. "I will tell Chevalle you slipped away from me…or threatened me, which you believe will be more believable?" "Threaten, give me a reputation. I will see you out there as we go to war." he turned and took off running, going to get the other crew prepared.

Once he was gone, I sighed and turned to return to the crew, but stopped dead as Jack was leaning against the wall, just staring at me. "Jack!" "Bliss…" his tone was blank, almost void of all emotions. I knew he had to at least see the last kiss between Taylor and myself. "The crew are heading back to the ship, when you were here, I came to look for you. Found you." I tried to meet his eyes, but he would shift them away from me to look at the wall, I realized he saw a lot more than a kiss…he saw us on the floor, pressed together, about to have sex. "Jack, let me-" "Just get back to the ship, crewmen. We need all hands on deck." I blinked, he was treating me like I meant nothing to him.

I knew there was nothing I could say to him, he had made up his mind after seeing Taylor and I. "Yes, Captain." I hid the trembling of my lip with a tight line and walked over to him, about to pass. "Why do you continue to do this to me?" he asked and shoved me into the wall, grabbing my breast and kissing me with a force he never had before. It was as if he had to prove he cared for me otherwise I would leave or something. I didn't object, but deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his head, closing the space between us and throwing myself back into the world of Jack Sparrow's life.

He broke the kiss and sucked my neck as I stroked his dick through his pants. He grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around him, helping to hold myself. He grinded into me, teasing me through our clothes as he took my hardened nipple into his mouth after freeing it from the blouse. I moaned slightly, unsure if the others were nearby, I felt exposed here, but it was a rush also. "Please…Jack." I begged, wanting him inside me, now. "That's right love. You want me. Always." I nodded in agreement, trying to get him to fuck me, I wanted him to ram his cock into me right here right now.

"Say it, Bliss." "I want you Jack, only you." he took that in quickly and let me go, undoing my pants with his skilled fingers and once they were out of the way, he lifted me back up after undoing his own pants. He quickly buried himself into me, making me groan as he did, he grunted, then thrust in and out slowly, making his way up to a speed that was perfect for both of us. We continued to fuck, trying to be as quiet as possible as we weren't sure if the crews were near us or had already gone to the ports. He went harder and faster, making me moan his name as I came all over him, covering his dick with my juices. He pumped himself until he came into me, I gripped onto him tight, not wanting to stop. But it did, he slowly pulled himself out and let me down. He pulled his pants back on and I followed his example, dressing quickly. I wasn't sure what to say, I mean a lot happened just now. He looked me dead in eyes with a completely serious face. "You are mine. I don't want another man's hands on you ever again. I am the only one allowed to get you like this, this is mine alone."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

He told me to wait and I did as he asked, still coming down from our sex and trying to think straight. He must have went to find the others, and I was still worried about if anyone heard us or saw us. Finally I seemed enough myself to go back to the docks and find my ship. The crew didn't seem to notice my absence but I still avoided their eyes and went straight to getting the ship ready with them. Once every vessel was ready, everyone turned in quickly, knowing at dawn we were shipping off to defend the pirate life. Very soon after the sun rose, we were all lined up in a small formation and everyone was staring before us, trying to see the enemy before they attacked.

I slipped beside Jack and met his eyes for a moment, knowing there was a chance we weren't going to survive. Slowly a ship appeared and Marty shouted, "The enemy is here! Let's take her!" everyone cheered, seeing it was only a single ship, easily taken down. I shook my head, mumbling that there had to be more. I was right as more joined it, it was an entire fleet, we were way out numbered and now we were easily going to be defeated. Everyone seemed pissed at Jack as they turned on us, he smiled uneasy and said "Parley?" it was time to meet with them to discuss terms, hopefully leaving peacefully…impossible.

I moved with him, almost as if I was joined at his hip, but he stopped me from loading into the long boat. "Jack?" "Bliss, I need you to go to Chevalle." I blinked, what was he thinking? I needed to be with him in case anything happened. I didn't want to lose him if I was there, there was a chance I might save him. "No. I'm going with you." he pulled me to the side and kept his arm on me, no one really noticed how gentle he was holding me, I did. "I'll be alright, love. I want to make sure you are safe…just in case." "How is being on a different ship any different?" he sighed and glanced around, Barbossa was watching us and Elizabeth eyes' were on us as well.

"Because I'm hoping none of the other ships get involved. It would be better if Chevalle had you with him, at least if this goes bad, he can't say I tricked you into staying to die for me." his breath was not rum-laced, as I thought it would be, surprising me. His grip tightened, he turned me to the crew. "This wretch says she isn't with us anymore. Says she belongs else where. Send her there. Chevalle's ship." he shoved me forward, playing the part of his anger with me, but I saw the sadness in his eyes, his hope I would be better guarded away from him and the fight.

Pintel and Raggetti made rude remarks as I grabbed my stuff, fighting tears the whole time. I wished I would've kissed him, one last time. I loaded into a second long boat and they rowed me across the water at the back at the ships, Raggetti spoke. "Why are you deserting us?" "I'm sorry, it's just I need to be with my…" "Father?" "He's not truly my father, he found me and raised me as his own. But I care for him as any daughter would her father." "So you're thinking we are all going to die and want to be with your dad?" Pintel asked as we rowed closer to Chevalle. I was so tired of lying, for hiding my feelings for a man I loved.

"Well, it's difficult to say, I hope we all survive and yet I know some of us won't. The reason I am leaving is because I only wish to be…" I paused, not sure how they would react and if I would be treated different. "Yeah?" "Be with my original crew, if I'm going to die, let it be with people I've known my entire life. Forgive me." I felt tears brimming my eyes and the crew above threw us a ladder. Without a glance to them, I grabbed the ladder and quickly climbed it, pushing away the hands that tried to help.

"Bliss?" I heard Chevalle's voice coming and I hugged him tight, hiding my face in his wig. "Are you alright, child?" I met his eyes and without a second passing, he was ushering me away from everything and into the Captain's quarters. I let the tears fall then, unsure if I was going to be able to hold it together much longer. He held me and waited quietly. I sniffled after a while, knowing that Jack was probably meeting with the others and either settling everything or declaring battle. "Are you ready to talk daughter?" I wiped my eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my emotions to get away from me." he waved my apology away, lifting my face to look at me. "My dear, why are you so upset? This is a pirate's life, what you wanted." "I don't care anymore. I don't want to be a pirate if he dies!" I raised my voice, pushing away from him, not caring about hiding anything else. We could all be dead soon and I wanted someone to know, the one person that was family to me. "He? Who is he? What's happened, Bliss?" I sighed, knowing it was going to be difficult for him to understand, but I couldn't help the way I feel.

"I'm in love…and he sent me away to protect me. I wanted to stay with me, but he forced me here, saying you would think him to blame if I died over there. I want to go back! I have to be there with him!" "Who? Tell me who!" he grabbed my shoulders, making me stop pacing and face him. I looked into his eyes and huffed. "I know you won't approve, but I cannot help the way I feel. Please understand and do not think he has tricked me." "Has that fool Barbossa defiled you? I'll murder him!" I held him still as I shook my head. "It's not Barbossa, that's disgusting." "Then tell me who! I'll kill any of them!" "I don't want you to kill anyone! I just want to be with Jack!"

It was quiet as he became still and stared down at me, confusion on his face. "Jack? Sparrow?" I nodded, tightening my grip, just in case he didn't understand and went to attack the Black Pearl. "Bliss, tell me this is a cruel joke. You can't be serious with that idiot." "Chevalle, I just hope you allow me to follow my heart and understand that I'm in love with him. No matter what he has done or does…I find myself completely incapable of ridding him of my mind, he will always be there, always. I will find a way to be with him, one day." "His crew believes he cares for you?" I looked away, "No one knows. It is just between myself and Jack. He doesn't want me to get hurt, that's why he forced me here. He cares about me too, I see it, even if he doesn't show it to anyone else, he does for me."

"Bliss, come on. I can't allow-" "I'm not asking you to, I am a grown woman. I will do as I please. But I would like for you to be there for me. I am alone with this, it is difficult to bear the thought of him off, either dying or be captured and dying later. But he said he needed to make sure I was safe, for me to be protected by you. Father, what can I do?" Chevalle thought for a minute before answering. He pulled me into a hug, "Bliss, I do not understand this at all. One thing I know of Jack, he cares only for himself and will save only himself…but if I believe your words, he has put you before himself…which is unbelievable to anyone who has met him. I will trust you in your life, but I will not allow you to leave this ship until the fight is over."

Before I was able to speak, shocked by his words, he let me go and moved to the door. "I hope you can forgive me for this, I love you also." and I rushed the door just as he slipped out and shut it, locking it in place and I heard him slide something over it, just for good measure. "Chevalle! Please! Let me out!" I shouted and banged the door, but no one answered. I sank against it after I began to lose my voice, knowing it was useless. "Bliss?" I jumped up and pressed my ear to the door. "It's Taylor, I'm guarding the door. Am I keeping you in or everything else out?" "I guess both. Chevalle doesn't want me involved with the fight." "I will let you know what it going on, I'll try to get him to let you out."

I heard his footsteps retreat and moved to the stain-glass windows, peeking out the ones I was able to. I saw the long boat headed back to the Pearl, there was still three people there and I breathed in relief, Jack was still safe. I couldn't make out much more as they boarded the ship, but it was impossible at the distance. I stared, waiting to see them head into war, or turn back to the docks. I was shocked when I saw Tia Dalma grow to an enormous size, shouting in some strange language before shattering into millions of something smaller. They fell off the ship into the water and I heard thunder beginning and the sky darkened. I knew it was about to begin, the world's end, pirates life no more.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sorry that this isn't the chapter I originally wrote, but I messed up and lost it. Gone forever, so this is what I rewrote, it's not the same, but it's got the gist of what I could remember. I am sorry if it isn't as good as it could be, i loved the original one, I tried everything to get it back, but it's gone. However, I hope you enjoy the rewritten version and sorry if it isn't as good as it could be. Enjoy!

Chapter 25:

I watched, horror filling my eyes as the sky darkened and clouds began to swirl…a Maelstrom was forming and I knew it had something to do with Tia Dilma growing. The Black Pearl didn't move or turn away from the fight, so I assumed that they must have been waiting for something to happen after Tia vanished. I squinted my eyes, trying to see Jack so far away, but it was pointless, my eyes weren't going to see something just because I wanted to. I heard a quiet knock and whirled around, sprinting across the short distance to hear, "Bliss? It's Taylor again."

"What's going on? Tell me what's happened!" "Chevalle said that Barbossa was a fool for releasing the Goddess Calypso. He actually thought she was going to help us." I nodded, no time would pass that would allow her to be forgiving, she would use her powers to destroy everyone and everything in this area, her fury would be the stuff of legends. "Anything else?" I heard cheering and shouting through the door and Taylor had to raise his voice a bit so I could hear him. "The crews are hoisting the colors, every last one is declaring war on the Company. We will fight for our freedom." my eyes widened, if we were truly going to war, Chevalle was never going to let me out.

"Taylor, I need to get out of here, I have to. Let me out please." it was a moment before he spoke, "Chevalle said I could do that…" I growled, he waited this long, telling me stuff he could've waited on, why the fuck didn't he let me out earlier. "Just open the damn door!" I kicked it, showing him I wasn't playing around, there was no time for this. "I convinced him to let you out, but he agreed only if you stayed by my side the whole time, so I could better protect you. Can you do that?" I told him yes, I didn't care what he said, as long as I was free to see what was happening.

He unlocked the door and I rushed past him, he was right on my tail though. I pushed my way through the crew and to the front, seeing what was going on with my own eyes. The Flying Dutchman was the only ship moving forward, I guess the company thought no ship would be able to defeat Jones…I believed that also. The Black Pearl was heading straight ahead, but no ships followed. The storm became worse, a swirling pool forming between the two ship, but their courses didn't change at all. As they entered it, their guns were being loaded and crews preparing for the battle, they circled around and around as everyone watched.

I heard canon shot ring out as they fired at each other, continuing to circle the pool, rain pouring over everyone. I pushed my hair out of my face, my hat forgotten in the cabin. I knew Taylor was close by, but I was so focused on searching the fight for a certain pirate it took him touching my shoulder to see he had been trying to speak to me. "What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the fight, but my ears were listening for his voice. "Bliss, if this truly doesn't go the way we hope, I need to tell you. And I want to know how you feel also." "Feel about what, Taylor?" I was frustrated, where was Jack? "Me of course. I care about you and want to know your feelings for me. The thing that happened in the hall is all I can think about. Bliss, tell me how you feel toward me? I think I am falling in love…"

I snapped my head up, seeing what I had been waiting for. "Jack…" I breathed out, seeing his screaming body fly into the sky and land on a sail post on the Dutchman, he was holding something, but I couldn't see anything else. "Bliss?" I was trying to focus again, Davy Jones had appeared from somewhere and was fighting Jack. My eyes darted as they moved, trying to make sure Jack was uninjured. I heard Taylor scoff and his hand moved away from me. "I see, you're just a liar. You don't care for me. You-" I held up my hand, turning from the battle to face him. "I'm not going to talk about this right now. So stow it and leave me be. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the ships were too close into the swirl, their mast got tangled together and the blow sent Jack and Davy lurching forward. Jack fell, still holding something Davy wanted and I guessed now that it was the chest containing the Heart. Davy wretched it from Jack's hands by throwing him through the air again. I reached my hand out, as if I would be able to help him from my place…however I was showered with relief that a rope with someone on it, catching Jack. I pushed past Taylor again, knowing he wouldn't follow this time, running straight to Chevalle at the wheel.

"We have to help them! Please!" he met my eyes, he wanted to tell me what I wanted to hear, but he also had to think for his crew and all their lives. "I cannot, Bliss. It might be too late anyways. Until the others are ordered by the king, we will not join." "But Elizabeth could be dead! Will you not help follow pirates!? Just going to allow them all to be killed!" he pulled me into his arms, trying to comfort and calm me. "I can't lose him, I need to save him." "Shhh…" I knew he was trying to protect me, just like Jack was. But I wasn't going to be able to live with myself, knowing I allowed Jack to die to save me. I couldn't live without him in my life, it was impossible.

I was crying so hard, my mind fighting with itself to save myself, I didn't notice anything else. "Woman! Look! The idiot is fine!" Chevalle's words finally got to me and I lifted my face, pushing my soaking wet hair out my eyes to see the Pearl and Dutchman free of each other, the Dutchman was sinking into the water. Jack was holding onto Elizabeth, using a sail as an escape from the ship. They landed in the water and was recovered by the Pearl, he was safe. I went to move, but Chevalle was still holding me. "Let me go!" "It isn't over, more are coming." he whispered and I did see The Endeavor heading out, straight for the Pearl.

I was waiting for the Black Pearl to move out of the way or load the guns, something. But it just sat there, as if waiting to be destroyed. Out of nowhere, the Dutchman resurfaced! "No!" I cried out, knowing the Pearl had no way to defend against two ships, they were all going to be sank to the bottom of the ocean. I struggled against Chevalle, I was going to help if I had to do it alone. He had me in an iron grip, it was too hard to break. The Dutchman suddenly veered it's course, heading for the other side of the Endeavor. The Pearl on one side, the Dutchman on the other, they fired their canons on the Endeavor.

They weren't prepared at all for the betrayal of Jones, so the ship was easily defeated, ripped apart by the canon balls. But why would Jones betray them? Did he have his heart again? But why help the pirates, he wanted to kill Jack after all, probably a bunch of the others as well. It didn't make since, until I remembered that only Jack and Elizabeth escaped the Dutchman. I also saw Will swing over to fight…and he didn't return. As the Endeavor sank, I looked up at Chevalle. "I know you don't understand, but I have to go. I love him and will only be happy at his side."

"Dear daughter, I cannot even begin to understand what you see in that fool. I will never understand, but if you say he cares for you, I will trust you. I do not trust him, so if you ever are in need, a place will be here for you and my gun will be at the ready for him." he chuckled, but I knew it wasn't a joke, he was very overprotective of me, willing to end anyone's life that I asked of him. "You are a better Father than I could ask for Chevalle. I love you." I hugged him tight, knowing that he would never get why I loved Jack, but he wouldn't stop me from being with him. I could forgive him for his actions before, he was allowing me to go now.

I jumped into a long boat that the crew had ready and was lowered into the water. I looked up to see Taylor watching me, his eyes showing his hurt and betrayal. I couldn't spare a second to explain, I was too excited that we were free again, the other company ships had already turned away, sailing back to where they came. I rowed as quick as I could, knowing that Jack was waiting for me. As I made my way over, I realized that Elizabeth and Will would never see each other, one day out of ten years…I shivered at the thought of that being Jack and me. I was beyond happy that he had chosen not to stab Jones' heart.

I scaled the ladder on the side, jumping over and my eyes searched the faces for Jack's. I found the crew surrounding Elizabeth, saying their goodbyes to her. I walked up, trying to blend in to see what happened while I wasn't here. "Mrs. Turner." Barbossa nodded to her, I guessed that they married during the fight. I guess it was a good thing, it would be hard to marry him if he was gone for ten years. She turned to Jack, telling him, "Jack…it never would have worked out between us." he smirked and replied, "Keep telling yourself that, darling." Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Jack and I was just about to say something, but Jack leaned away holding up his hands.

"Once was quite enough." I smiled, maybe he didn't care for her like I thought…or maybe it was just because last time they kissed, he ended up dead. "Thank you." she said and loaded into the boat, getting ready to say goodbye to her new husband for ten years. I moved away and over to see Will watching her. He felt my eyes and waved at me, I returned it, smiling. At least he wasn't dead, and he was with his father now. As the ship was turning away from us, heading to shore also, he nodded his head and winked at me. I wasn't sure why until I felt someone behind me. "You came back." I turned and met Jack's eyes, they were filled with relief and concern and I could see that he really cared for me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

I knew the crew was watching us, all eyes were on the deserter and the man who allowed her to leave. "Why?" I knew his question was for the crew only, as he really knew I was only here for him. "I made a mistake. I want to be a part of the crew." I heard mumbled and rude remarks, but kept my eyes on Jack, hoping he had a plan that allowed me to remain here with him. "Barbossa, we need to make port to repair the ship…" "Aye?" "Let us discuss what we need to do about the one that left us for dead." and he turned and walked away, leaving me staring in utter disbelief.

Barbossa looked at me, then at Jack and was trying to figure out how Jack became the responsible one. They disappeared into Captain's Quarters as the crew watched my every move. It wasn't long before Barbossa and Jack returned, their faces letting me know that I was in serious shit. "Throw this deserter in the brig. When we make port, she'll be left behind." I shot a look at Jack, trying to find some way around this, surely his sending me away to protect me wasn't about to get me throw in the brig…was it? And a few moments later, I was shoved into my cell, locked in and laughed at as the crew members walked away.

I hoped Jack was just doing this for show, I mean, he's the one that lied and said I was leaving them! He said he wanted me protected, not he's going to abandon me when we stop to fix this cursed ship. What the hell was this man thinking? I scoffed and sat down, kicking a bucket into the door as I tried to figure out Jack Sparrow. I was only visited by a couple crewmembers that were my friends, bringing me food and small chit chat. But they all had duties and I was alone for most of voyage back to Tortuga. Finally making port, I was visited by Jack. "Come now, it's not a big deal. You brought this on yourself." I fixated my eyes on his, he was smirking at me like he wasn't the reason I was in a cell. "What do you want Jack?" he gave the room a look and met my eyes again, speaking in a hushed tone.

"I did not know how to get you without cluing anyone to our situation. Bliss, you must believe me." I walked over to him, placing my hands around the bars. "You threw me in the brig. That isn't a good way to show me I mean something to you." "But you do. Don't you know that?" I was tired of his playful attitude toward everything, for once, I truly needed to hear him say he cared for me. Otherwise I might just have to move on, even though it would probably kill me. "For once…can you please…just tell me what exactly I mean to you…no jokes. No diversions….just between you and me. Is this going anywhere? Or am I just letting myself hope for no reason?"

His face became very serious, his eyes boring into mine as he stepped closer, wrapping his hands around mine on the bars. "How can you ask that?" "No diversions, Jack. Just tell me." I reminded him, and he leaned his forehead against the bars, I wished that they were gone and I could press him to myself. I was on a mission and he was going to answer me, I wanted to hear the words leave his lips. "Bliss…I-" his words were cut off as footsteps rushed down the stairs. He stepped away and I sighed, such perfect timing this lot had. "Captain Jack, Captain Barbossa told me to get Bli-the deserter and bring her into town. Did you want to bring her yourself?" his face shown that he would enjoy seeing me dragged the town and tossed into a pig pen.

"Aye, I'll bring her along, be on your way." the crewman tossed the keys and ran up the stairs, leaving Jack to unlock the door and swing it open. No words were spoke, but our eyes said everything, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me, he huffed, but I took his neck with my free hand and jerked his face down to mine, crashing my lips onto his. I broke after a minute or two and he smirked, loving my taking charge. "I still want to hear it, Jack." "Ah, but I have to bring you to town now, before they send anyone else to get you." I released him, was he really going to let me go like that? "Jack, you can't leave me behind."

He took my arm and began to pull me after him as he headed up stairs. "I'm working on it, love. Time." he breathe and I shielded my eyes from the light, I had spent too long downstairs. The sun was setting, the crew most already in town, however, Barbossa was standing on the dock, waiting for us. "Let's get this over with woman. You are to stay here, you are no longer welcome aboard the Black Pearl. Do with your life what you want, but if you are ever found on this vessel again, you will be Marooned. If you put up a fight, you will be shot." his orders were clear, but I still felt hurt and betrayed as I truly did nothing wrong.

"I'm heading to the bar, you find someone to take her in." Jack passed me off, but it was a gentle way. He sauntered off, not a misstep or hesitation in his body, he was very good at hiding everything. Barbossa's grip was a bit harder than Jack's, but I could tell he wasn't concerned about making a strong point. "So Bliss, how will you be spending your life now? Barred from pirating." I stopped, making him turn. "I am still a pirate. The Black Pearl isn't the only ship out there." "Ah, but everyone travels here, the crew will have told every pirate about you, beautiful, deadly, but a coward when battle comes."

"I am not a coward…" "You might just want to run back to Chevalle, he'll be the only one willing to take you after this." he continued forward, pulling me along again. He stopped in front of a building, I stared in horror. "How dare you even suggest this!" "Now Now, this be a delightful place of business. You will be good here, bed and board, food and good money making." I narrowed my eyes, balling my fist up, ready to beat him down. "This is a whore-house. I am not a whore." "Women around here…they have to do what they can to survive and make what they can. You are the same." I jerked my arm out of his grip, fighting the urge to take a swing at him.

"You kicked me off your ship, however, you have no sway over what I do when I'm here. I'm not your problem anymore, so back the fuck off. Otherwise I'm going to show you how deadly I really can be!" I turned and stormed off, not trusting myself not to hit him. I walked around, fuming from Barbossa's words, trying to figure out how to get a letter to Chevalle, I would have to go to him, he would be the only one willing to help me. Just until I found a way back into Jack's life. I found myself standing outside the bar, drunks already everywhere, whores hanging all over men. Was this really to be my future? Where was Jack now? Gibbs and Marty came stumbling out, laughing and mugs in their hands. "What're you doing here?" Gibbs asked me, his eyes barely focusing on me. "None of your damn business. Move along." I stepped out of their way, glancing inside before the door slammed shut.

Gibbs continued on, forgetting about Marty, who stopped and looked at me, smiling. "What is it?" "Well, Barbossa said you were a Ladies' man now, just wondering what's your price?" my reaction was too fast for me to stop, I slammed my fist into his face, knocking him down and kicked him in the stomach before shouting, "I AM NOT A WHORE!" I realized that I was getting attention drawn to me and shook my head, turning and running down a deserted street. I ran until my lungs were burning and finally stopped, leaning against a wall and sliding down.

I cleared my head, I was so cruel to Marty, he was just drunk, he probably didn't mean to say it, or mean it. I sighed, Jack was turning me into someone I was beginning to not know as myself. I didn't think I would be changed by a man, but small things I was beginning to see. Maybe Jack wasn't the best for me, maybe I should just leave, forget him and start over. I felt a pain in my chest, as if I was being stabbed in my heart…at just thinking about leaving him. It would be hard, but I could get some men together, maybe even more women that wanted to join up with me.

Taylor would help, he might care about me, and maybe after some time away from Jack, I could care for someone else. Someone that wouldn't be afraid to tell me how he felt, show me he cares, not be worried about who knew and what they thought. I wanted what Elizabeth and Will had, a love so strong that nothing in this world or any other would break, nothing would ever stop them from loving the other with every fiber of their being. I wanted that too, some part of me was still a woman, simple and wanting a life. Growing up with a pirate had changed me into something I didn't think once of, maybe if I gave up pirating, maybe I could settle down and find something more suiting for me.

I decided that it would be best to cut my ties with Jack, I couldn't stand getting hurt again and he would always put himself first when it came to his power as a Captain and in the eyes of his crew. I would just have to move on and leave Jack as a man in my past. That was the only way, I would have to deal with the pain of leaving him, but I would force myself to survive. I looked up at the sky, clear of clouds and filled with stars. Similar to the night I got to know the real Captain Jack Sparrow, the night I began to fall in love with him. I stared into the stars as I continued to relive those memories, probably for the final time.

After tonight I would have these thoughts and memories to comfort myself, tomorrow I would just get on a boat or a carriage, I would leave this behind and find something easier, something more suited for a happy life. Once I finished, I found an empty room in a hotel and went to sleep, hoping to figure out a way far away at first light. When I woke up, I decided the sea would be my first stop, I still loved the sea, maybe a boat was leaving and I could buy passage. I dressed and walked toward the dock, wanting to make sure that the Black Pearl was gone, if I found Jack now, I might not have the strength to leave him again.

I didn't see the Black Pearl at the docks and figured they must have left already, I sighed in relief before I heard the giggling. I looked behind me and saw Jack with two whores on his arms, I panicked and ducked behind a pile of crates. They were so focused on each other that it was impossible that they saw me. Jack's face was so free of worry, he was completely happy with them hanging on him. I felt more pain in my chest at his passing of me, did I truly see what I wanted, did he really care or was I just caught up like a young girl?

"Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion, been known to frighten young women…but I guarantee you will not be disappointed." "Is that it?" "The Black Pearl?" they were staring at a boat, I scoffed, geez these two were completely idiots. "It's not very big." "That, love, is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish, and…gone. Why is it gone?" I figured that Barbossa must have taken it once again from Jack and left before he was finished with his whores. "Is that it there?" I looked out, seeing a tiny spot sailing away, black sails proving it was the Pearl and Jack had been left behind as well.

I looked back to see Jack pouring beer on Gibbs as the women were arguing and pushing each other. "The ship? We're on the ship. Jack, the ship is gone!" Jack seemed to have enough, turned to the women and stopping their words. "Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me!" he turned to one, "Yes, I lied to you." turning to the other, "No, I don't love you." back to the first, "Of course it makes you look fat." switching again, "I've never been to Brussels." Back once more, "It is pronounced egregious." Turning again, "And by the way, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I do love his pies." Facing them both he finished his rant, "And all of this pales in utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone! Savvy?"

I sniggered a bit at the fact that Jack exploded on the women, then they each took a turn slapping him across the face, to which, he slapped Gibbs. They shared a look as the women began to walk away and Gibbs took after them, leaving Jack standing alone at the end of the dock. I stepped out from my hiding place, maybe he would give it up too…for me. I took a silence step, about to speak when I stopped myself. The reason I love him was because of who he was, Captain Jack Sparrow. I couldn't even ask him to give up his entire life to be with me, that wouldn't be fair of me. And with that, I turned and ran off, not allowing myself a glance behind.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

I stood on the edge of the dock, looking out for the black sails and pirate flag waving in the wind… I wasn't sure why I was searching the horizon for it, but I couldn't bring myself to move from the spot. "Oi! How many times I have to run you off! Every day!" I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the dock manager holding his book up and heading straight for me. "Sorry, I'll go." I slid under his arm as he swung at me and took off running. I went back to my home and locked the door behind me, sinking against it.

"I'm tired of this place. I have no idea how I even got here. What point to coming to London was there? Chevalle is gone, no pirates are welcome here, I was completely alone and my fresh start was not like I wanted." I spoke to myself, running my hand through my hair. My arrival to London was not like I thought, they dressed different, I was shunned for my pirate gear, but convinced the police that I was left for dead and these were the only clothes I had. I was placed in this run down room and worked as a waitress in a pub down the street, the Captain's daughter.

I got changed into my outfit for work, the owner liked his girls to look good for his drunks. I couldn't really disagree as I was broke so I dealt with it. I heard a crowd shouting about a hanging of a pirate and I sighed, I wished I could assist, but that would just get me branded and hung too. I threw my hair up as best I could, it was so much longer and hard to contain without my pirate hat, forcing me to tie it back in a bun that was always falling out. I adjusted my corset so that my breast were perked up nicely. Drunks never paid attention to how much money was left as they were too busy staring at my chest.

Once I locked up I headed down to the street toward the pub, wanting to get this day over with, although it just meant that tomorrow would be the same, as is everyday…this was my life now and I would have to find my happiness here. I started my shift as normal, the usual people at first and I did as I normally did, not noticing anything. That's when I heard the whispers, "Jack Sparrow is signing up men for his crew!" "He's back there." I shot up, looking to where they were pointing and seeing a few crewmen laughing with some whores. I started back there, my heartbeat fluttering already.

"Don't you dare go near there. That's a private thing going. You stay out of their way." I turned to the owner and narrowed my eyes. "I just want to check on their drinks." "They already got girls over there. Do your job out here like I said." I growled but turned back to the door, knowing I would get fired if I went over there, but if it was true…if he was there…. I didn't get a chance to think about it any longer as I heard screaming and shouting coming from outside. Probably a brawl or something and I figured I was right as soon as the gunshot rang my ears.

My boss was eyeing me still as I continued to work, trying to get a peek everything a new man came into or from the room. I gave up as he shouted at me again, going about my business as normal, the chance of him actually being here was so slim. It was well into the night as I yawned and sat more pints down with a smile, winking at the men. "Enjoy gents." I spoke in a sweet tone, maybe one day I would get enough money to get out of this place. "Lads! I'm sailing with Sparrow! Who'll buy a sailor a drink!?" a man said coming from the room and I turned in time to see a shadow…it was him.

Another man slipped inside and I found myself heading toward them again. "Oi! Bliss! Get away from there!" I could hear my boss shouting at me, but the thumping of my heart was just about drowning it out, the racing of my breath as I felt myself getting closer, he was so close. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I defended myself by flipping the person over me and onto the floor. I was shocked and saw my boss lying on the ground with everyone watching us. "Get the hell out of here! You're done!"

I was thrown out before I could make a run for the room, but I saw hoards of soldiers heading in to find the pirates and probably hang them. I knew I had no chance of making it in at the front anymore, but I could try another way. By the time I found myself a way in, the soldiers were the only ones around, all the pirates were gone. I found the one signing up men outside that was playing music and grabbed him. "You work for Sparrow?" he nodded and looked me up and down. "I want to join his crew, now. I can be packed and ready in no time. Where are we meeting to set sail?"

I left him once I had instructions and shoved everything I owned into my sack, tossing it over my shoulder and rushing down to the docks again. I didn't see the Pearl, so I guessed that Barbossa still had it and Jack couldn't get it back, but I knew he would never give up trying. I was given a cot and put to work right away, I didn't mind I had done it all before. I saw a woman standing above the crew and made my way to her, not used to seeing a woman in a power position.

"Pardon me." I said and she turned to me, she was beautiful and she smiled. "Ah…another woman on board. How refreshing." her accent was Spanish and flowed so nice with her hair. "Where am I? I signed up for Jack Sparrow's crew." "Jack Sparrow isn't the Captain of the Queen Ann Revenge. Blackbeard is and I am first mate, Angelica." I realized that she must have been pretending to be Jack to get men to sign up…I was fooled into thinking I would actually see him again.

"Forgive me, I was searching for Jack." "Why, might I ask? What business do you have with Sparrow?" her eyes was flickering as she spoke, as if she was worried about my answer. "He has a lot to answer for with me. That's all I feel like saying on the subject. Now, I'll get back to my duties." her grip stopped me, I looked at her. "It would be best if you didn't touch me without asking, I have been a pirate before and can handle myself against anyone." she chuckled and asked, "How would you like to be under my care? By that, I mean you just don't have to be with the other crew, no duties like theirs."

I nodded, it would be best to make friends with the first mate, making it easier for later I can leave without trouble since Jack isn't on this ship. She told me to get my stuff and a cot to her cabin to wait for orders. I could hear the crew being whipped and forced to work so hard it had been days since we set sailed. Her orders were simple, mostly she says my presence is annoying the men as they don't want to work with me and her around. The officers had to whip them more so I try to stay out of sight, no need for more lashing because of me.

I was arranging her charts for the fifth time, so bored with not having anything to do. I decided to tell her I wanted to be with the other crew, this was too much boredom for me to handle. When night fell I had spoke to her and she said that it wouldn't happen, but I could go above while most of the crew slept. I was standing near the top of the ship when the shouting began and crewmen burst from below and began to attack the officers. This was a mutiny.

Angelica came in a hurry joining the fighting and taking on three men at once, proving to me that she would be a worthy friend and a terrible foe. "Fight to the bitter end!" my eyes shot up to the voice, knowing it instantly. He was fighting a zombie officer on the stairs, but he didn't look different. "The ship is ours!" he shouted once the officers were down, but the doors opened behind him. He was joyous, he was powerful, he was unpredictable…he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was still the same as the day I ran from him…how did I ever think I didn't want him in my life?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Jack's face changed and he turned to look at the man coming up to him, drinking from his bottle. He was tall and looked good for how old he was supposed to be, his figure still worthy of a good fight and ready to kill anyone who dared disobeyed him. "Blackbeard…" I breathed as Jack slipped down, attempting to get away from him before he took too much notice to him. Blackbeard stopped and spoke as Jack was sneaking down the stairs. "Gentlemen." his voice was normal but powerful. He took another drink then smashed the bottle on the deck, making Jack pause for a moment.

"I be in a place of bewilderment. There I were, resting. And upon a sudden, I hear an ungodly row on deck." he moved his hand down and rubbed a jewel on his sword, but continued to talk. I caught a movement out the corner of my eye and was a bit shocked at the rigging was beginning to move on its on. "Sailors abandoned their posts, without orders, without leave. Men, before the mast…taking the ship for themselves. What be that, First Mate?"

Angelica had moved over toward him while he was speaking and answered him. "Mutiny, Captain." "Again?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her. "Mutiny!" "Aye…mutiny. And what fate befalls mutineers, now we know the answer to that…do we not? Mutineers…HAAAAAAANG!" as he spoke he took out his sword before shouting and jutting the sword in the air. I grabbed onto the railing as the ship suddenly took off at full speed. Blackbeard jutted his sword again and the pirates mutinying against the crew began to get tangled and strangled around the ship. I searched for Jack, I couldn't let him get hurt, even if it meant I would be hurt instead.

"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny. I can name fingers and point names." I turned to the voice and found him right in front of Blackbeard hanging. "No need, Mr. Sparrow. They are sheep." he gestured to the other mutineers before pointing it back at Jack. "You, their shepherd." he sheathed his sword and Jack fell to the ground. I ran down the stairs at the back as Blackbeard and Angelica went down to Jack as well, making me hang back a bit but still close enough to interfere if the need called for it.

"Have I mentioned, sir, what a lovely daughter you have?" Blackbeard pulled his pistol and I gripped my sword tight, maybe I could draw his fire away from Jack long enough for him to escape or arm himself. "A fitting last fight for a doomed soul." Angelica whispered something I couldn't make out to Blackbeard, who responded. "If I don't kill a man every now and then, they forget who I am." "COWARD!" I glanced behind and saw the man that had been tied up on the mast advancing quickly toward them. "They do not forget! Your crew sees you for the miscreant you are! A COWARD! No matter how many you slay!"

A crewman stopped him from moving forward with his sword while Blackbeard spoke again, "Twice in one days, I find myself in a bewilderment." the man didn't hesitate at all as he continued to yell at him. "You are not bewildered, you are afraid. You dare not walk the path of righteousness, the way of the light." "No, sir, the truth of it be much simpler than all that. I'm a bad man." "That, too." he agreed with Blackbeard, who didn't seem to find him worthy to be spoken too anymore. "I might have to kill you too, catechist." he aimed his pistol at him, but Angelica shouted, "No!" and pushed his arm down.

"Oh, Latin blood, like her mother!" "Father, I beg you!" "Ah, there I be again, forgetting why the missionary was here. My daughter fears for my soul, what's left of it. You truly wish to save me, my child." he stroked her cheek and she told him that every soul can be saved. "Be that true, young cleric?" "Yes. Though you I see as a bit of long shot. Still, I pray for every unfortunate soul on this hellbound vessel." "You disarm me with your faith." he turned to the crew hanging in the air. "Eight bells! Which of you unfortunate souls stood watch?"

Jack got up quickly, "I did. I stood watch." Blackbeard chuckled and shook his head before turning to a crewmember. "Gunner?" the man glanced at another man, entangled in the ropes. "You?" "Aye." "Aye, the cook. Perfect. Lower the longboat!" the Cook was rowing away from the ship as the crew watched Blackbeard began to turn the ship. "Why do you do this?!" Angelica shouted at her father, who simply said, "Mutiny. Our laws be clear." she didn't want to hear it, telling him, "Our laws allow the captain to show leniency."

I wasn't sure what to do, but at least Jack was out of danger for the moment, I just tried to stay within reaching distance so that if needed I could come to his rescue. He hadn't even seen me yet, I guess I was long forgotten in his eyes…a memory…the past. "I have given this man a chance to determine his fate. A gift not afforded to all." Everyone's eyes were on the man trying with his might to get away. "So, you, now…a chance to show the worth of your prayers. Pray he be delivered from evil? Course Made!"

"STOP! GIVE THAT MAN A CHANCE! GIVE YOURSELF-" he was cut off as Fire flared out and consumed the boat and the man in it. It was unbelievable to almost everyone's eyes. Angelica seemed to give up for the moment and walked away, grabbing my arm as she passed. "Come on. I have a task for you." I nodded and she disappeared, but I turned back, my eyes taking in another wave of the blaze as it hit the boat again. I turned away and followed after Angelica to her cabin.

She was sitting at the desk, her face in her hands as I walked in. "Angelica?" I had never spoken to her in a normal way, but I could tell she needed it. She looked up and I saw tears brimming in her eyes. I took her hands in mine and kneeled before her. "Just go, I want to be alone." I shook my head and looked at her closely. "I understand you want to protect him. He means everything to you. That was wrong of him to do what he did, but he has always done what he wished. It is his life and no matter what you say, he will do what is expected of him."

"You seem to know a lot." "I don't say I do, but I know how it feels to care about someone like you care about your father. It is a deep love that we have, a urge to protect them from anything and everything. Even themselves. Angelica, you just have focus and do what you must if you truly want to save him. It is the only way." she nodded and wiped her eyes, pulling me up with her. "Thank you…" she brushed by me and left me standing there, replaying my own words and realizing that would have to face Jack before I was ready.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

I waited for a while, just staring at the door, unsure if I was able to move on my own, knowing Jack probably saw me and knew I was here now. Over our time apart, all I had seen behind my eyes was Jack standing on that dock, planning on going after the Pearl, glorious and hell-bent. I took a breath, shoving myself off the bed and gripping the cabin door. I saw most of the crew sleeping and saw Jack wasn't in his bunk, smiling a bit. Perhaps I could catch him alone to talk…maybe.

I peeked out and was shocked at the music and table and the whole setting was romantic and beautiful. I was awe-struck, he planned on this, knowing I would come looking for him. I went back down, glancing in a mirror to fix my mane of hair and wipe dirt off my face. I was heading back when I heard Jack's voice, "Hola…Come. Little drink?" I smiled, but was a bit confused how he knew it was me coming up…until I heard another voice. "Wine, music, candlelight…I think we've traveled down this road before, Jack." I froze, the voice belonged to Angelica…with Jack!

"Yes, we have. I remember it well. Winding, twisting, and turning, gyrating, writhing…incessant writhing. Do you recall St. Dominique?" I gritted my teeth, it was unbelievable…well actually, knowing Jack, it was totally believable. I just couldn't believe he was trying to get with her…with me here! I pulled my gun, I would show him how bad I can be when I'm scorn. They continued talking as I inched my way closer, "La Martinique. I tried to kill you in St. Dominique." "Either or." "Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." "Was I the first? I've often wondered."

I looked up, seeing Angelica leaning against the railing, with Jack right up on her. "You can be so charming when you want something, Jack. The trick is finding out what." the music changed and I paused, they didn't seem so romantic anymore. "The truth, then, is it? Blackbeard has served his purpose. You and I can go to the fountain together, where we shall bathe one another in equal shares of fame. And other assorted debaucheries." I hissed under my breath, he was still attempting to get with her, after she called him on his bullshit.

I looked up through the railings and saw they had moved and were dancing as they spoke. "And I tell you the Ritual of the Fountain." "Yes. The Profane Ritual." he spun her to the ground and he started down as she spoke, "Can I trust you Jack? I need you on my side." "Oh my dearest Angelica, you and I are as thick as thieves, love. Tell me the rules." "Water…from the Fountain of Youth." she shoved him over and got on top of her as she continued. "A shimmering tear of a mermaid…the Silver Chalices of Ponce de Leon… with these items…"

"Yes." I heard Jack groan out and Angelica sat up on him. "With these items, you may take all the years of life from another, Jack." I was too caught up into the information about the fountain, I hadn't moved from my spot, if they got up, they might see me. "You know what that means? We cannot go alone, you and I. The Ritual requires a victim." "That is unfortunate." "Yes, it is." I thought they were about to get up, but instead they lowered themselves back down. "I find my desire for the Fountain greatly lessened." "But there is something on board you do want." I blinked, did Angelica know about Jack and my history?

They both got up, Angelica motioned Jack to follow him, I ducked down, sitting on a step. They had history together…and apparently Jack still had feelings for her. I heard their footsteps disappear, I knew I was alone now, I sighed and rubbed my eyes, not realizing that I was tearing up. "WHITECAP BAY!" I was scared by the shout of the Quartermaster signaling everyone that we had arrived. I shot down the stairs and into Angelica's Cabin, taking my bed and lying there.

"All hands on deck! Set to the longboats!" I heard Blackbeard order and sighed, how could I look at Jack or Angelica now? What would I do now, I mean, Jack would see me any moment and I didn't know what say to him, after all this time. Angelica appeared, telling me to come on and hurry up. I nodded, my eyes just staring into hers. "I'm coming, go on." I snapped, I didn't mean to, but it came out and she paused, but didn't wait around. When I finally got into a boat, I saw Jack was already ahead and almost to shore. Crewmen were already unloading a bunch of nets and spending them out.

Once the nets were set, I watched as several of our crew were loaded into a boat and sent out into the sea again. A burst of light showed up from the tower and began to shine around until settling on the boat. I could hear them begin to sing quietly, then get louder, the cove echoing their song. We all just stood there, waiting and waiting, it seemed to be taking forever, but I wasn't sure why the boat of men were needed. After what seemed to be hours, the singing was almost gone, when I saw them hop up and begin to have a talk with each other before heading toward the edge of the boat.

A minute passed and I heard a female voice, singing the same song as the men were. The mermaids must have arrived and were appearing to the crewmembers. Suddenly it was like a flip got switched, there was screeching and splashing, the boat was rocking. A mermaid rocket herself into the air, grabbing a man and taking him down into the depths. They continued to attack, pulling at the men, trying to get them out of the boat and into the water. "They need help!" I heard a crewmember on land shout, but Blackbeard told us to hold our position. The mermaids tore the boat apart, forcing the men into the water for easier prey.

"Light 'em up! Muster your courage! Drive 'em to shore!" they began to throw barrels into the water from the boats behind the one being attacked, driving the mermaid toward us on the beach. "Nets into the water! Quickly!" Angelica ordered, I glanced up and saw Jack watching with horror on his face. The mermaids flipped the boat holding the crew with the bombs, blowing it up. Blackbeard controlled the Queen Ann's Revenge to us and began to blow out the greek fire at the mermaids, refusing to give up on his mission and let the mermaids get away.

They were all waiting, standing in waist deep water, hoping to survive and complete their mission and catch the mermaid they need. Within a few seconds, seaweed shot out of the water and dragging the men into the water. "Retreat all to land! For your lives!" Jack shouted, coming toward us all, I stepped to the side, blocking his view of me behind a boulder. "Retreat I say!" "Cowards! Back into the water! There be no refuge on land! On my word!" he shot in the water in front of a man, making everyone pause and decide to either die by gunshot or risk death by mermaids.

I saw a shitload of Mermaids heading directly for us, we were totally outnumbered. They attacked the dock, dragging it down, I saw Angelica fall down and rushed over to help her, as much as I didn't know what to think of her and Jack. I was too late as Jack took her hand and went to pull her up, I stopped and watched. A seaweed whip grabbed her boot and ripped her hand from Jack. He quickly got up and sliced it, freeing her and telling her to come on. He took off running toward the tower, a plan in his mind already, dodging the mermaids as they attacked from under the docks.

I looked up after a moment to see Jack jump from the tower, just in time for it to burst into a huge fireball. He landed into the water and I rushed toward him, I wouldn't lose him to the mermaids before I had to chance to talk to him again. The mermaids seemed to escape, but the crew said that they had caught one. It turned out to be a crewmember, angering Blackbeard. It turned out that the Holy man had managed to trap one, giving Blackbeard the chance to continue his quest. We all loaded back into the boats and headed back to the ship. I watched Jack climb in beside Angelica, giving her his trademark smile and I felt rage building inside me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, I just realized that I skipped this chapter and Accidentally uploaded Chapter 31 as Chapter 30. So I'm fixing it now by deleting Chapter 30 and reuploading it as the correct one. So most of you have already read Chapter 31, but at least now they will be in the correct order. Again, sorry.***

Chapter 30:

They loaded the mermaid into a glass box, sealing it tight so she couldn't escape, but at least they put water in for her. We walked for a while, traveling through a jungle, I was sure to keep my distance and stay out of Jack's sight, wanting to see how he was around Angelica. I saw them up in front, talking about something, but I couldn't hear. We were taking a rest and I saw Jack talking with the Holy man, called Phillip. Phillip wasn't really paying attention to Jack, he was watching the mermaid.

"Quartermaster!" he shouted, hopping up from his spot. "Aye?" "She cannot breathe!" "She has water." "She needs air!" he argued and got up, running over to the box. "Open this." he said, realizing it was locked with a key. "She will escape." "You're killing her." "I support the missionary's position." Jack chimed in, making me roll my eyes at him. When they didn't listen, Phillip pulled the Quartermaster's sword from the hilt and rammed it between the seal, turning and allowing air into the box. The mermaid gasped for air, "See?" Phillip said to the Quartermaster.

He jerked his sword out, but before it could close completely, Phillip placed his bible so she could still get air. "Onward!" Blackbeard called, telling us the break was over. We continued through the jungle until we came to a bridgeless gap. They spoke for a while, trying to figure out who was going to get the needed cups and return. Angelica offered, but Blackbeard said Jack would, threatening to shoot Angelica. "You won't kill your own daughter." Jack said, not believing. "Quartermaster, get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me which two."

"You get to choose, Mr. Sparrow." he went along, mumbling to himself before choosing the small gun. "You're sure?" "Course I am." Blackbeard aimed and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Again." Jack grabbed another one, swinging around, saying they're not loaded before shooting it in the air, except this was loaded. "Again." Blackbeard repeated. "If you're so keen on killing her, why don't you just let her jump?" "What?" Angelica said, stepping forward. "If you jump and die, then she will have her chance. Again." Jack stepped over to the Quartermaster, asking if he would survive the jump.

"The doll." he asked Angelica for it, before walking to the edge of the cliff. He tossed it off, signaling Jack to begin screaming as it fell into the waters below. "Yes, now you will survive." "This is nonsense! I'm going!" Angelica threw down her hat and started toward the edge but Jack beat her to it, leaping off. We ran over to see if he was truly going to survive and sure enough, he popped back up. "We go on. Due north to the fountain." "Well played, Father." I paused, hearing them speaking as the crew began to load up again. "You knew which guns were loaded, right?" "Of course, my love." the way he said it, made me believe that he wasn't the father she was hoping for. He would have killed her if Jack had chosen the wrong gun.

We continued on until a crewmember holding the box with the mermaid in slipped and it broke open, sending water everywhere. The mermaid flapped around and in front of our eyes, her tail turned to legs. "We must not stop." Phillip covered her up with his shirt, Blackbeard telling the mermaid she had to walk. She wasn't sure how and fell instantly after trying to take a step. "I cannot." she spoke, but Blackbeard didn't care, telling her, "Walk or die." Phillip picked her up, bridal style. "We're in a hurry, yes?" he asked Blackbeard, who told him not to fall behind.

We walked until Angelica told us to take a break, I sat on a tree stump, rubbing my neck. "Bring the creature. Cover its head." "She has a name!" Phillip shouted, making Blackbeard stop and turn back to him. "Pray tell." "She is Syrena." Phillip shared a look with her that I recognized, the same look I gave Jack when I realized I cared for him deeply. We moved on and I thought of Jack, what he was doing and if he would actually be coming back.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

*I realize when a few reviews that I made it unclear. Jack is not aware of Bliss on the ship. She has avoided him and he has yet to see her. I apologize for the confusion.*

When night fell, we reached these pools in the jungle and Blackbeard shown light into one, revealing a skeleton that was a dead mermaid, half in the water, half out. They forced Syrena into the pools, Blackbeard warned them that the pools ran deep and if she got loose, we would never find her again. They pulled the bag off her head, making her look at her dead species. "Only half in the water. Not enough to live, but just enough to make the dying slow. Think on it. Your people, murdered, harvested for their tears. Syrena, won't you cry?"

"All die, even you. Soon, I hear." "Listen, Listen." he moved over to her, jerking her head back to look at him. "Can you not hear your sisters scream? Do you not hear them? We need but one tear." when she just stared at him, he slapped her across the face. I flinched, feeling awful about my not doing anything. Phillip ran forward, but was quickly held back, although he fought. The crew offered ideas on how to get the mermaid to cry, but Phillip got free and came over to me and Angelica. "Where is your voice in this?" she turned to her father, I noticed her worry for the girl also.

"Maybe she'll have a change of heart when the sun rises." "Oh, aye, she will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun. Perhaps we should build a fire." "No." Phillip objected but Blackbeard pushed him to the side. "Do not contest me, cleric." "You will not torture her!" "We need only one tear." Angelica tried to reason with him, but Blackbeard continued. "I will tear every scale from her body one by one if I see fit. If that displeases you, go pray." he waved him away, completely unfeeling. "I was wrong. Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot."

"Behold, gentlemen, a man formerly of faith." "That vile creature, as you call her is worth a hundred of you." "Oh, you care for her?" when Phillip shown by his face, Blackbeard realized just how much he cared for Syrena. "You fancy her. And do not dent what is clear to my eyes. Question is…" he walked over to her and watched her closely. "…does she fancy you? By God, she does! We are in luck!" I shared a look with Angelica, we were both unsure of what we were going to allow to happen. "Bring forth a tear…or witness the death of this poor soul."

I went to move forward, I would not allow Phillip to die for this ridiculous quest and for a monster like Blackbeard. However, Angelica stopped me. "Syrena, if you could manage a tear, I would be grateful." Phillip begged her, but I knew it was not in her nature to give in to demands, no matter what. "Sadness yes, but no sorrow…yet." he moved to take Phillip's life, but Angelica stopped him. "Not by your hand, Father!" "Time and tide wait for none, Quartermaster." Before I could react, Phillip's throat was slit by the zombie man and his body dropped to the ground. Syrena was almost crying, but she held back her tears, refusing to give in, not now not ever.

"Aye, mermaids are tough. The lot of them. Tie her up like the others. And get rid of this." as the crew moved to comply his orders, he came over to Angelica, still within earshot of me. "You are confident?" "Yes. I am a woman. So is she." she took my hand and pulled me away from Blackbeard, her hand shaking in mine. Once we were away from the crew, I forced her to turn and look at me. "How can you still stand by him? I do not care if he is your father, he didn't care for you at all, he was going to shoot you! He doesn't listen to anyone, he doesn't care who he has to kill to get his quest finished and his life safe."

"You don't understand." "Of course I don't! This is so unbelievable that you remain with him! He is a monster! He never will be the man you want him to be. Angelica, you need to wake up and break from him before he ends up killing you. Please." I vented to her, unsure of why I was so mad. She stormed off without saying anything else. I sat on a log, worried that I was on their bad side now and would be murdered as well. I began to think about what they were saying before she pulled me away and ran back to the pools, only to see them holding Syrena down, collecting a tear, Phillip being held down too.

I see that Angelica had planned this, that Tears of Sorrow would never come from a mermaid, she would however, cry tears of joy at seeing her love alive again. "Syrena, on my word. I had no part of this." Phillip begged her to believe him, but her face shown her betrayal. "Let her go. You don't need her now." He asked of Blackbeard, but replied. "Let her go? No. Secure her bonds. We leave her with her own." the crew did as he ordered and I saw the looks between Phillip and Syrena…which made me think of Jack. Would I share that look with him? Would he betray me and allow me to die in search of something he wanted?

We continued on, I hung back at the end, not wanting to be around Angelica or Blackbeard any longer, only thinking of if Jack was alive and coming back to us. He would come back for Angelica, he cared about her…probably more than he did for me. I was nothing to him, he didn't even come look for me after I was banned from the ship because of him! I felt my anger building and decided I would confront Angelica on her feelings for Jack, I would know how one of them felt at least. I pushed my way through the crew, determined.

She was up ahead, I moved faster, just beside Blackbeard when a sword came at her throat. "How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Blackbeard moved forward, knocking me to the side in his hurry to see if Jack had what he sent him for. "You brought the Chalices, Sparrow!" Jack shouted for something and Gibbs appeared, trying to keep a hold on a pig with the cups tied to it. "I see you brought a friend." "I did." I moved forward, trying to get a look at Jack, but he was still talking to Blackbeard.

"Now, before I just go handing them over, I do have one or two conditions." "Name them." "Firstly, I'll be having the compass back. No, no, no, that's secondly. Firstly, on your word…you will bring no harm to Angelica." I inhaled, he really did care for her, more than me. I stepped forward, right beside her and watched as his face completely went from sure to surprise. "Bliss?" he asked and I nodded, my eyes glancing at Angelica. "You two know each other?" she asked and I shrugged, "We've passed in the sea before. Nothing important." my tone was harsh and Jack seemed upset. Blackbeard didn't care as he continued with his own mission.

Jack demanded his compass back and Gibb's freedom, before turning to me. "That it?" "Actually, I would also like to demand for her freedom too. I know her father would be very upset if she was to remain on your crew." Blackbeard looked at me and then Jack, before asking who my father was. "Chevalle." he nodded and agreed, pushing me forward, closer to Jack. "Very well. She will complete this quest with us, then will be free to go." Jack smiled and held out his hand. I snorted and walked back to the tree, ignoring them all.

Jack gave Gibbs the compass after giving the cups to Blackbeard and leaving him behind, however he did come up to me after I caught him looking at Angelica. "How did you get here?" I pushed off the tree and started walking after the others. "Bliss, talk to me, please." "Oh? Am I here now? You actually see me after Angelica has left your sight?" he stopped and made me stop too. "Don't touch me at all Jack. I have been on this quest for the same amount of time as you. We have been within each other for the entire trip. Yet you have not seen me, heard me, bothered to even think about me. All you saw was Angelica, the woman you apparently care for more than me." I didn't give him a chance to speak as I took off jogging to catch up with the others.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Jack ran after me, talking as he tried to catch up, but I didn't want to listen anymore, I was done with him. He would always choose himself over me, no matter what. He could run off and be with Angelica, he seemed to want to be with her up until he saw I was here. Then all of a sudden, he only wanted to earn my forgiveness…which I would not give anymore. For too long I abandoned my mission to become a worthy Captain of the sea with my respect of my own crew and other Captains, caring for Jack Sparrow clouded that and if anyone ever found out of our past, I would never get the respect I deserve. I would always be the naïve girl that fell in love with Jack.

"Bliss, just look at me for a minute?" he finally got close enough to grab me and turn me to face him again. "What do you want? Why haven't you run after the woman you care for?" "I am trying to." I paused, what did he mean? "Right then. Give us a hug." he went to pull me in, but I punched him in the gut. "Oh shove off. I should've known all you want is sexual favors." "It'd be nice." I scoffed and jerked my arm out of his grip. "Just finish this quest so I can get as far away from you as possible." he sighed and nodded. "If that's what you want." his face shown he was hurt by my words, making me exhale sharply and lift his face. "Answer me this…did you even think of me? Even once?"

His eyes bored into mine and he moved closer. "Not a moment went by that you weren't in my thoughts Bliss. I may not have searched for you, but that was because I thought you didn't care for me, I wasn't going to try to force you to stay. I betrayed you and I know it hurt. I'm truly sorry for that. I have never treated you as you deserve to be treated." I was shocked at his words, he meant them…I stared at him for a minute before he glanced behind me and continued. "And if we survive this, I would be happy to show you how you need to be treated. Now, we must not allow anyone to know about us." he brushed passed me and began speaking loudly to the crew as they continued on.

When I caught up with the crew after getting over my shock, Jack was way up front, leading us to our destined location. I was replaying his face as he said those words, unsure if I should trust him again. I mean, time after time, he has always put himself before anyone else. He threw me to the crew when he had to, banning me from the Pearl, allowing them to try to make me into a whore. The question I had to answer, would I risk my life and heart to trust Jack again? For the chance he meant his words and did want to be with me. For the chance to finally be with him…

I was still thinking to myself when Jack led the crew into a cave, ever closer to the Fountain of Youth. As we traveled into the cave, wading through the knee deep water, I saw how Jack stayed close to Angelica, however I did notice that he wasn't acting like he did before he found out I was around. He still acted interested, close to her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes, his body didn't move the same way as before. It gave me hope. "Dead end." he called, stopping in front of a wall as we all gathered around. "Dead. End." Blackbeard said, his tone suggesting he was beyond tired of Jack.

"Dead end." Jack repeated and Angelica stepped forward. "Jack, I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going." "It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say." he leaned down to her, before turning and asking for the Chalices. The Quartermaster handed them over, although he didn't seem happy about it, not trusting Jack either. "Stand back." Jack ordered as he held the cups up high. Once we all backed off a bit, he tapped them together, creating a ringing sound. He did it again, but nothing was happening. Angelica stepped over to him, asking, "Jack…have you ever, in fact…seen with your own eyes…the Fountain of Youth?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question, please?" "Quartermaster." Blackbeard said and he pulled out his gun, ready to end Jack's life. "No, no." Jack said, moving back and barely dodging the bullet. Blackbeard pulled out his, tired of Jack's lies. "Wait, wait! Wait. Aqua…de Vida." as soon as he spoke the words, I noticed the water moving on it's own passed us. As the rest of them noticed, the water made it way through us and up on the walls, heading above us. It created a pool directly above Jack, we all jumped as a bird flew in and into the water, disappearing. "Master Scrum…do you mind?" "Squire?" he hoisted Jack up so he could reach the water.

He stuck his sword in, testing it, the water grabbed it and took it in, right before taking Jack himself through the portal. Blackbeard and Angelica went next, with the rest of us following soon after. When I appeared, Jack was already at the Fountain, getting ready to touch it. "Sparrow, I'll be the first to taste those waters." Angelica looked behind us all and called for Blackbeard to also look. I turned to see the famed one-legged man coming out of the mist. "You brought him here." she accused Jack, who denied it. "Would I do that?" "Edward Teach! For crimes committed on the high seas, by the authority granted me by His Majesty the King…and with a goodly amount of personal satisfaction…I hereby place you in the custody of the court and declare you to be my prisoner."

I was surprised that it was none other than Barbossa and a crew of soldiers with the English. "My trick is out, is that it?" he stepped down, headed straight for Barbossa. "Such crimes do include, but are not limited to, piracy, treason, murder, torture of the most heinous sort, including the brutal theft of one used, twisted, hairy right leg." he pulled out his sword, Blackbeard did the same, asking, "You…dare face this sword?" "This far away from your ship? Aye." "Aye. That be the cold breath of fate I feel down my nape. But I'll have one last fight, by God. Kill 'em all!" he ordered and the fight began.

"Hang on a minute!" we all stopped and turned to Jack. "I just…I just need to understand something." he came down between Blackbeard and Barbossa, asking them. "Right, so, you will fight against them, they will fight against you. All on account of him wanting to kill him? Where is the sense? Exactly. I say, let them fight each other while we lay back, watch, have a drink, place some wagers!" Scrum agreed and put up his sword, but Barbossa ordered to kill us all, with Blackbeard agreeing no quarter. It seemed to be an equal match between Barbossa and Blackbeard, but our crew was clearly better then the others, with the zombie officers cutting the soldiers down with ease.

I cut down a soldier and saw Phillip getting saved by the young boy, only to get sliced in the gut. He stumbled off and I went after him, maybe there was a chance he could be saved, he was a gentle soul and deserved to life more than most of the filthy pirates. I turned in time to see Jack blocking Scrum from following Angelica with the tear. I turned to run after Phillip, but had lost him when I turned away. "Please protect him, let him live." I breathed to myself before turning and running back into the fight, straight for Jack. Angelica had her sword to his throat, telling him that his years would work just the same as anyone else.

Jack threw the tear up into the air, taking Scrum's sword and pointing them at both Scrum and Angelica. He threw one sword up, grabbing the tear as Angelica took the sword. Jack kicked the bag holding the Chalices through the Fountain as I fought a soldier, trying to get up there to help him. I would not lose him to that woman, his life was mine. Angelica and Jack took off after the cups, out of my sight. "Die!" I shouted and buried my sword into the man's stomach. I didn't get a chance to look around as another soldier quickly took the place and began another attack on me. I was happy that Chevalle taught me to fight, cutting down another soldier.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

I went back to head after Angelica and Jack, only to see more figures appearing out of the fog. It was the Spanish soldiers and they were appearing everywhere, outnumbering the lot of us. Jack and Angelica came running around, Jack holding the Chalices. A soldier with a British flag ran up, holding it and trying to claim the land for the British, but he was quickly shot by the leader of the Spanish. "Someone make a note of that man's bravery." he looked over to Jack, who quickly handed the cups to Angelica before walking away. "Senorita, the chalices, por favor."

She didn't move to hand them over, forcing soldiers to grab her and rip them from her hands. The Captain moved and spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear. "Only God can grant Eternal life, not this pagan water." he dropped the cups, stomped on them and tossed them away, useless it seemed. "Men, destroy this profane temple!" as they moved to, Blackbeard stepped over to the Spanish man, who pulled out his sword while speaking. "You are a fool. You seek in this place what only faith can provide." "Faith? In faith, there is light enough to see, but darkness enough to blind." Blackbeard didn't see Barbossa coming up behind him.

Instead of driving his sword into his back, he sliced his hand, making him drop his sword and turn to Barbossa. "What devilry is this?" Barbossa then stuck his sword deep into Blackbeard's stomach, making Angelica shout, "What have you done?!" she threw off the soldiers holding her and ran for her father. "Angelica! Don't! it's poison!" Jack shouted, trying to warn her. She didn't listen in time and blood filled her hand as she pulled out the sword. "I'm not such the fool to take on Blackbeard without a little venomous advantage." "Jack!" Angelica called, tears in her eyes.

I saw his face and realized that he truly did care for her, but he turned and ran off, making me equally confused. I ran to Angelica's side, feeling jealousy, but also worried about her. She was nice to me, and I did like her as a woman before I found out about Jack and her past. "Bliss, what do I do?" I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't even know what type of poison it is. There may be nothing." "I claim Blackbeard's ship and crew and this sword, payment for my missing limb!" Barbossa shouted and turned away, allowing the Spanish to tear down the place. Blackbeard's crew followed after, leaving with Barbossa as their new Captain.

The Spanish pulled down a huge pillar, smashing the Fountain and the last of Blackbeard's crew that remained loyal to him. With the Fountain destroyed, the Spanish retreated, their work was now done. Angelica was still trying to figure out how to save herself and her father when Jack returned to us. "Drink this. This one has the tear." he handed it to Angelica, offering the other to Blackbeard. "You must drink the other." "No." Angelica said, pushing the cup away. "I cannot save you both. One of you must sacrifice." "You take it, Father, for your soul." I wasn't surprised, she would do anything for him, although I wasn't sure why after everything he did.

"Captain Teach, she's dying. You must save your daughter." Jack reasoned, trying to give Blackbeard the option of doing the right thing. "This one takes life?" he asked, pointing to the cup right in front of him. "This one has the tear and gives life?" he pointed to the other one. "Aye, hurry!" Jack rushed, but Blackbeard grabbed the one meant for Angelica and downed it quickly. Even Angelica seemed shocked, but I wasn't, Blackbeard only cared for himself. I blinked, that reminded me of Jack, who also cared only for himself…it seemed. But the way he was looking at Angelica made me wonder, perhaps he cared for her more than himself.

"Angelica…save me, my child." She drank the cup, even with Jack telling her no. "I love you, Father." Jack stood up and moved away from them, not believing the lengths she went for a father that didn't care. "Wait a minute." Jack turned back to them, making them both look at him. "In fact, it might have been the other way around. This cup had the tear, that one had the other bit." "Trisckster!" Blackbeard yelled, realizing that Jack had tricked them both and that Angelica was the one being saved. "Devil!" "Father!" Angelica cried out, and we watched as water circled Blackbeard, trapping him in his place. Angelica's hand healed itself and she turned to Jack.

"You bastard! How could you?!" "Your Father saved you. Perhaps his soul is now redeemed, eh?" Water burst from the ground, heading straight around us and to Blackbeard. It swirled around him in a vortex, ripping his skin off, along the rest of him until there was only bones. He reached out for Angelica as she sat there tears in her eyes. The wind and water stopped, dropping his bones to the ground. Everything was silent as shock still washed over us all. Jack bound Angelica and we took her back to the ship, she yelled at him the entire time, while continuous asking me to release her. "Angelica, you need to understand why Jack did what he did."

"Because he hated my father and wanted to see him dead." "Do you not really see? Are you that blind?" she paused and looked at Jack before turning to me. "What are you saying?" "He couldn't bare to lose you. He cares for you Angelica. He couldn't watch you give your life to Blackbeard because he did not deserve it. You deserved to live instead, knowing you wouldn't use your life like he did his. Jack was saving you in more ways than that. How could you be so stupid?" I looked at Jack myself, knowing that I cared for him also. "I see the way you look at him Bliss. He never will look at you the same. He cares only for himself, no matter what lies he tells you. Do not fall for his lies."

I sighed and stood up above her, smiling. "It's far too late for that." she realized what I was saying and looked at Jack smiling. "Then to get my revenge for making me kill my father…I'll take away the only thing Jack cares for more than his life…you. I swear on my life, no matter what it takes…I will end your life to get Jack to feel what I felt as I watched my father die." Jack appeared beside me, catching my arm as I stepped back. "Angelica, darling. That was a mistake. Wanting revenge on me? Fine. Threatening Bliss? Not the best idea, love." he gave me a squeeze before taking Angelica by her bounds and leading her into a long boat. "I'll be right back Bliss."

I watched as he rowed her to a deserted island and I could see their figures barely in the distance. When he returned, he led the way to Gibbs, who was holding a large bag. They spoke and he revealed he collected the Pearl, along with the other ships that Blackbeard had collected over the years. They spoke about how to get the Pearl out of the bottle, and we began to walk along the shore. Gibbs then asked Jack, "Jack, I have to ask. You had the Chalices, the water, the tear…you could've lived…maybe forever." Jack nodded, then replied. "The Fountain does test you, Gibbs. But better to not know which moment may be your last, every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all."

He tossed his arm over my shoulders and squeezed gently, I was surprised that he was showing me affection in front of Gibbs. "And who's to say I won't live forever, eh? Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth. I have no say in it, Gibbs…it's a pirate's life for me. Savvy?" he leaned down and kissed me as we continued to walk, ready for the next adventure and no more secrets. Yoho….a pirate's like for me as well.


End file.
